Ponteiros Desajustados
by Nahimana C
Summary: Não importa o quanto a vida profissional de Neji seja invejável, outros aspectos de sua vida continuam obscuros e estranhos aos outros. No auge de sua preocupação, suas primas e tio praticamente o obrigam a frequentar uma das psicólogas da empresa. Nada do que será dito na sala da mulher será de conhecimento público. Ou quase.
1. Capítulo I

Ponteiros desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 1

* * *

Num dia qualquer, um homem andava pelas ruas de sua cidade agitada. A maior parte das pessoas provavelmente não sabia, sequer desconfiava que ele era mais do que um homem. Ele era o homem.

Seu caminhar ereto revelava parte de sua imponente personalidade, tal como o olhar firme. Seus trajes sociais demonstravam algo sobre seu trabalho ou talvez status.

Com apenas vinte e sete anos, tinha seu talento completamente reconhecido. Algumas línguas mais afiadas diziam que suas conquistas se deviam meramente aos laços de sangue. É claro, todos suspeitariam disto, trabalhando ele num dos altos cargos da empresa do tio. Entretanto, qualquer um que conhecesse tanto tio quanto sobrinho poderia facilmente perceber que qualquer destaque sem talento era algo que não cabia naquela relação de parentesco.

Isso era o que a maioria das pessoas sabia sobre ele. E era assim que ele gostaria que continuasse. Se seus modos e trajes dissessem algo sobre ele, se seu talento dissesse algo sobre ele, estava ótimo. Pois ele mesmo jamais diria algo sobre si mesmo.

Ou era isso que ele pensava.

Neji era um homem sério e competente, que prezava sua descrição acima de muitas características.

Quem o conhecia mais cotidianamente sabia se tratar de um homem praticamente ilegível. Não falava sobre sua vida pessoal. Aliás, mal falava. Somente o suficiente.

Infelizmente, para ele, hoje aquilo estava para mudar.

Suas primas, filhas do mesmo tio para o qual trabalhava, também trabalhavam em sua empresa e cada dia estranhavam mais o silêncio e o afastamento dele. Aquilo, na verdade, não o importava, mas importava a alguém.

Hinata era pedagoga e cuidava da creche da empresa – não era bem o que seu pai sonhava, mas ao menos estava sempre por perto para entender a dinâmica da companhia.

Hanabi e sua personalidade explosiva eram responsáveis – por designação do pai – por um setor que, a rigor, não existia. Sua função era basicamente vigiar todos os demais setores e funções, mantendo os funcionários na linha. Incrivelmente, ela era eficiente como ninguém.

Com personalidades e responsabilidades tão contrastantes, não era de se admirar que o pai das moças, Hiashi, se assombrasse com os assuntos em que ambas concordassem, dando prioridade a eles.

O caso de Neji, para seu infinito desagrado, era um deles.

Até onde ele sabia, as duas vinham infernizando Hiashi sobre Neji. Diziam que o primo havia mudado demais desde a infância, que estava ficando muito soturno, que aquilo ainda viraria um problema, talvez até para a empresa. Quando chegaram àquela parte em especial, Hiashi não pôde mais resistir.

A conclusão daquela terrível empreitada é que lá estava ele, Neji – uma das cabeças que geria verdadeiramente a empresa –, dirigindo-se ao setor de recursos humanos, para se encontrar com algum dos psicólogos da empresa.

- Ao menos tenho sorte de não terem conseguido me mandar para um psiquiatra – resmungou para si mesmo. Pensava se era possível ser transferido para outra cidade e se livrar das picuinhas das primas contra si.

Claro que não conseguiria. O tio nunca permitiria que ele se afastasse do centro das operações. Ali era o cérebro. Não importava quanto a empresa se espalhasse e pulverizasse sedes em outros lugares, continuava sendo naquele lugar que o poder se concentrava.

O prédio da empresa era realmente enorme e ele precisou se deslocar diversos andares para chegar ao seu destino – e mesmo no andar certo precisou se mover bastante até chegar à sala correta.

Seu secretário fora completamente enfático sobre o nome da psicóloga com quem conversaria. Disse-lhe que a mulher da recepção daquele setor estava ali em treinamento ainda, não estava interada de tudo e, certamente, o mandaria para a sala errada.

Porém, Neji suspeitava que o motivo fosse outro. Se ele falasse com a moça da recepção, ela indicaria para ele qualquer pessoa que quisesse e estivesse disponível. Mas aquilo com certeza ia contra o plano das primas.

Hinata, desde que estagiara num outro setor da companhia do pai, frequentava a sala da mesma psicóloga. E tanta fora sua insistência que Hanabi também passara a visitar religiosamente a mulher.

E ele seria o terceiro da família a se enfiar naquele buraco.

Sem muita dificuldade – ou vontade – chegou à porta da mulher. Leu na placa "Mitarashi – Psicóloga". Não se animou muito, mas bateu mesmo assim na madeira escura.

- Por favor, entre! – Respondeu uma voz distante no interior do cômodo.

Ele obedeceu e, para sua surpresa, não havia ninguém ali. O ambiente não era grande, mas era bem organizado e planejado, dando a sensação de ser maior do que realmente era. A parede exatamente à sua frente era o local onde se encontrava a janela – não muito alta, mas larga e com uma bonita vista do horizonte infindável da cidade. Contra a janela estava a escrivaninha e a poltrona de sua "médica". Havia em ambas as paredes laterais estantes, com livros, enfeites e "objetos inusitados" – como ele classificou, entre outras coisas, um bichinho de pelúcia amarelo. Não havia fotos.

A contemplação do ambiente e o espanto de não encontrar ninguém na sala logo se desfizeram, quando a mesma voz que o mandara entrar lhe deu ordens através de outra porta:

- Sente-se aí no divã. Parece clichê, mas é confortável à beça.

Ainda menos animado do que quando entrara, ele se "sentou", ficando de costas para a escrivaninha da "voz" e com os olhos fixos no teto.

Em poucos segundos, ele ouviu a porta abrir e os passos firmes e pesados da psicóloga em direção à mesa:

- Desculpe por não receber o senhor como se deve, jovem Hyuuga, mas a pessoa que esteve aqui antes do senhor acabou – como posso lhe explicar? – se excedendo. Precisei trocar as vestes – justificou-se em tom despojado.

- Não me importo – disse seco.

Não esperava que ela risse, mas ela riu.

- Não muito animado, não é? Muitas pessoas também não se animam. E, pelo que suas primas me disseram – fora do período de consultas -, o jovem senhor não se animou mais do que a maioria. Ouso dizer que se animou até menos.

- A senhora está certa, senhora Mitarashi – respondeu, sem sentir vontade de olhar no rosto da interlocutora.

- Não sou casada e não quero, portanto, que me chame de senhora. Bem, ao menos estou feliz que esteja sendo sincero. Costuma dar trabalho lidar com pessoas que mentem, mas não falemos disso.

Ele ouviu quando ela se serviu de um copo de água. Deve ser por falar tanto, ele pensou acusadoramente.

- Agora, jovem Hyuuga – disse, assustando-o, num tom gélido e profissional -, pode me dizer o que o traz a mim.

Neji pensou uns instantes no que a médica pedira e chegou a uma resposta que não a satisfez:

- O que me traz aqui são duas mulheres implicantes, que me atormentaram e ao meu tio também, fazendo-me estar aqui em seu "maravilhoso divã cor púrpura".

- Jovem Hyuuga, você é mais inteligente que esta pergunta – respondeu suave.

Então, a moça respondia rispidez com suavidade.

- Eu não sei o que me trouxe até você que não seja a vontade das minhas primas.

- Bem, então, vamos facilitar as coisas para o senhor, já que nosso tempo é escasso.

- A senhorita dispensa ser chamada de senhora e eu dispenso ser chamado de senhor – interrompeu.

- Como preferir, jovem Hyuuga, mas, neste caso, serei obrigada a chamá-lo informalmente e a fama de sua seriedade e profissionalismo o precede.

- Não importa.

- Muito bem, então, como eu dizia, vou facilitar as coisas para você. Suas primas – mais uma vez fora do horário de consulta – disseram várias vezes que sentem falta da pessoa que você foi quando criança. Já que está aqui pela vontade delas, é disto que trataremos.

- Qual é seu método? – Perguntou repentinamente.

- Eu escuto.

- Vai me deixar falar o tempo todo?

- É praticamente isso. Vez por outra possa confrontá-lo com perguntas, mas eu diria que todo o trabalho será feito por você.

- Qual a utilidade disso?

- Autoconhecimento – respondeu simplesmente.

- Sei...

- Jovem Hyuuga – chamou-o.

- O que é?

- Não estamos aqui para falar dos meus métodos, mas do que ocasionou a sua mudança de "gênio".

- E o que quer que eu diga?

- Pode começar me falando de quem era você na sua infância.

Neji não gostava de expor sua vida, não se sentia à vontade fazendo aquilo, mas a voz de sua psicóloga tinha um quê de persuasão. Ele simplesmente não pôde resistir e começou a falar, como há muito tempo não falava.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Olá, pessoas.

Eu levei séculos, mas finalmente consegui terminar mais uma fanfic. Não é nada espetacular e nem é muito longa, mas espero que gostem. Tentarei organizar os capítulos de forma mais decente, porque, do jeito que eles estão de verdade, vai ter caps. com menos de uma página (este primeiro, por exemplo, de fato são dois, exatamente por esse probleminha).

Bom, falando no primeiro capítulo, eu sei que ele não tem nada de mais, mas eu acho que não sei fazer capítulos de introdução que sejam emocionantes ou coisa assim. Só posso sentir muito e torcer para conseguir me redimir.

A classificação da fic é T, mas no geral não tem coisas muito pesadas, foi mais uma precaução. Em capítulos mais para frente há sugestão de temas mais "complicados", mas procurei não fazer nada explícito (é demais para mim x.x)... Espero não causar constrangimento a ninguém.

Creio que fiz uma revisão mais decente desta vez, mas nunca se sabe quando a incompetência vai aflorar. Qualquer coisa, estou aberta a críticas, mas com delicadeza, tá? Não vale esculachar!

Enfim, obrigada àqueles que leram e vierem a ler ^^.

Besos&AtéBreve


	2. Capítulo II

Ponteiros desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 2

* * *

- Não tem muito para dizer sobre mim na infância. Não era uma criança de muitos amigos, mas era bastante feliz com isso. Meus pais eram severos e carinhosos, souberam me educar e me amar. Na escola nunca tive problemas, acho que eu era um dos orgulhos dos professores, embora eles nunca tenham dito isso em alta voz. Não tinha problema com outros familiares, não mais do que qualquer pessoa.

- Houve alguma implicância na família que o marcou?

- Nada realmente relevante. Minha tia Umi tinha como esporte favorito humilhar a família inteira e, graças a ela, os encontros que tínhamos não eram agradáveis. Mas todos ignorávamos o caso com relativo sucesso. Ela só queria se livrar da vergonha que foi ver a filha fugir de casa para começar uma carreira de artista.

- Não restou nenhum trauma das retaliações feitas a você?

- Nenhum. Quando era adolescente, paramos de visitar a família por um longo tempo. Raramente nos víamos, acho que nessa época me afastei das minhas primas, coisas de adolescente mesmo.

- Coisa de adolescente que perdurou até hoje?

- Não, naquela época era diferente.

- O que era diferente?

- Eu tinha meus próprios assuntos e me achava adulto demais para minhas primas, mesmo que Hinata não tenha mais de um ano de diferença de mim.

- "Coisa de adolescente"? - ela repetiu.

- Com certeza.

Ela não disse a ele, mas escreveu algo em um bloco de anotações:

"Qual é seu problema 'não-adolescente' de hoje, Hyuuga?"

Simplesmente mudou o foco da conversa. Sua intenção não era perguntar aquilo, mas que ele respondesse inconscientemente.

- Então, jovem Hyuuga, você diria que foi o "filho-modelo", tudo que seus pais poderiam esperar de um filho?

- Não sei se diria isso, mas acho que correspondi à maioria das expectativas deles.

- Houve alguma em especial que tenha lhe causado arrependimento não atender?

- Arrependimento? Não, acho que não. Eles se preocupavam com aquilo e até conversávamos bastante sobre aquilo, mas, no final, diziam que eu era responsável o bastante para saber o risco que eu corria e as consequências de um erro.

- Podemos conversar sobre esta época de sua vida, se não se importar?

Ele pareceu hesitar pela primeira vez, o que não escapou da mulher. Rabiscou algo em suas folhas e não insistiu em perguntar, esperou que ele respondesse.

- Tudo bem... Mas, vou avisando, embora não seja algo que me cause trauma, não é algo do qual me orgulhe.

0

~0~

0

Em casa, Neji Hyuuga era um filho agradável. Não respondia aos pais, raramente os desobedecia e ajudava como podia. Tanto o pai quanto a mãe costumavam dizer que o maior problema foi aceitar que o rapaz não cortaria o cabelo, mas foi uma crise passageira, visto que o pai também aderira ao visual e, logo depois, o tio.

Na escola, era queridinho de muitas garotas. Adoravam-no por seu jeito recluso e calado, seu "ar de mistério". Gostavam de seu talento para esportes, de suas boas notas – de seu estilo que não lembrava os "nerds" da época. E, principalmente, amavam o desafio que Neji representava. Arrancar o mais ínfimo e infame dos sorrisos de Neji representava uma alavancada garantida para a popularidade colegial.

Ainda na escola, era ora rival, ora orientador dos garotos. Quem quisesse – pelo preço adequado – poderia ter ajuda de Neji nos estudos – o que era fundamental para certos jogadores dos times da escola manterem-se nestes times. Entretanto, a fama razoável que o moreno possuía era o bastante para atrair olhares invejosos e, com isso, algumas briguinhas escolares.

Mas havia um lugar, mais do que qualquer outro, onde Neji era rei. Um lugar em que, mais do que qualquer outro, as tentativas de derrubá-lo do trono eram contínuas.

Os pais não comentavam fora de casa o pequeno passatempo do filho, mas nunca deixavam de, no conforto e no segredo do lar, externar sua preocupação e desaprovação.

Neji Hyuuga era praticamente o garoto-modelo. Tinha bons modos, era bom nos esportes e nos estudos, era belo e dono do visual mais "descolado" da época, mas, acima de tudo isso, Neji Hyuuga era um adolescente com necessidade de se afirmar como pessoa e era nas ruas que ele fazia isso. Porque, quando o rapaz estava dentro do carro turbinado, as ruas imploravam para ser seu destino.

0

~0~

0

- Então você participava de corridas de carro aos dezesseis anos?

- É isso mesmo, senhorita Mitarashi.

- Parece algo meio rebelde para o "estilo perfeição" que você fazia, não acha?

- Acho, sim. Por isso não costumo falar dessa época com ninguém.

- Tem certeza de que ela não o marcou negativamente?

- Talvez – interrompeu-se brevemente. Não sabia se queria mesmo contar sobre aquilo, mas a certeza de que a mulher não sairia contando para qualquer pessoa o ajudou a decidir por contar. – Talvez tenha uma determinada etapa, que começou durante uma dessas corridas, de certa forma, ainda me atormentando.

- Sob que forma este tormento veio se manifestar nos dias atuais?

- Afastamento.

- Não se sente mais à vontade com as pessoas?

- Não é questão de estar ou não à vontade. Eu sinto receio.

- Receio de ser traído, talvez?

- Não, de forma alguma – foi enfático. – Receio de trair.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Olá de novo, _personas_.

Segundo capítulo, né? Mas com cara de primeiro ainda... Yep, fracasso total. _Yo lo sé_. MAS estamos caminhando e eu prometo que melhora. (Huhul, não faça promessas que não pode cumprir). Enfim, o que mais eu posso dizer?

Bom, primeira coisa, tem aquele trecho "destacado" com a "descrição" do antigo Neji - se é que se pode chamar assim.  
Explicação: um psicólogo geralmente vê cada paciente seu durante uma hora por semana, quando o caso não é grave, pelo menos os que eu tive eram assim. Isso é um problema, porque seria chato, pra mim, perder o embalo da escrita tentando encaixar as coisas num "tempo" adequado.  
Explicação 2: um psicólogo só tem acesso ao que o paciente fala. Por que isso é um problema? Primeiro porque seria o Ó ficar lendo um diálogo infinito de perguntas e respostas como os que eu tinha no consultório da Dra. Regina! Segundo porque a visão somente do Neji seria parcial e muitos detalhes se perderiam.  
Solução: intercalar cenas do passado, não só sob a óptica do Neji, com as conversas entre ele e a psicomaníaca dele! Plano brilhante! Mas não muito! E ainda por cima sem originalidade! Foi o que deu pra fazer. Torcendo para dar certo.

Segunda coisa: tem uma _cosita_ que eu queria contar a vocês, mas ainda não é a hora, pois isso pode gerar spoilers e especulações. Essa _cosita_ tem tudo a ver com a fonte da inspiração para esta pequena fic e ela receberá seus devidos créditos no fim da história, mas acho melhor deixar em_ off_ por enquanto. Se alguém perceber a relação das coisas (e tiver lido este apelo drmático), por favor, não conte a ninguém!

Terceira coisa: eu vou me despedir agora, só deixando uma espécie de anotação (infame) minha sobre o que eu já expliquei na "primeira coisa".  
Eu devia escrever mais nos capítulos e menos nos comentários. Desculpas várias.

Beijinhos&AtéOPróximoCapítulo ;D

* * *

0

00

0

* * *

_"Nossa curiosidade é apressada e detalhista. Ela quer chegar longe e o mais rápido que puder. Ela vai voltar no tempo por nós, vai revelar grande parte do passado que Neji oculta, sem nos poupar dos detalhes – incluindo aqueles que ele próprio desconhece._

_Captaremos tudo aquilo que pudermos, mas sem revelar de uma vez tudo que se passou na cabeça do pobre Neji aos dezesseis. Ele deve contar de vontade própria. É por esta razão que permitiremos que a senhorita Mitarashi faça seu trabalho também. Afinal, ela foi a pessoa escolhida para conhecer e até desvendar o verdadeiro Neji. Nós somos meros curiosos, invadindo uma sessão que não deveríamos."_


	3. Capítulo III

Ponteiros desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 3

* * *

- Por que tem esse receio? – A mulher perguntou.

- Se eu começar direto pelo fato que me leva a este medo, a senhorita não vai entender o porquê das proporções que ele tomou hoje. Eu preciso contar desde o primeiro dia que o problema apareceu.

- Pois conte.

- Bem, foi o seguinte...

0

~0~

0

- Mãe, eu já estou indo! – Já eram vinte e três horas quando Neji pegou a chave do carro para sair.

- Neji, você tem certeza que quer correr hoje? – Ela perguntou de volta.

O barulho violento da porta batendo foi a única resposta que a mulher obteve. Resignada, ela suspirou pesadamente.

0

~0~

0

- Bateu a porta na cara de sua mãe?

- Eu sei que não foi uma atitude muito digna, mas o que você espera de um garoto de dezesseis, quando os pais querem tirar dele o passatempo?

- Um "sim, tchau, mãe" já teria bastado.

- Já foi, oras.

0

~0~

0

- Ai, ai, senti saudades de você – ele disse para seu maverick preto, apertando o volante do carro que nunca saia de moda para rachas.

Hizashi Hyuuga havia comprado o maverick de seu irmão, Hiashi, que nunca, desde que comprara o automóvel havia sequer o tirado da garagem. Ele deu o carro para Neji quando este tinha quatorze anos, mas com a severa ordem de que o rapaz nunca dirigisse o carro até tirar a carteira – aos dezesseis. A única razão para ter dado o presente antes foi para que Neji pudesse ir fazendo os ajustes que desejasse no carro. Afinal, um carro que, no mínimo, havia sido comprado nos anos 70 e desde então estava parado certamente precisaria de umas reformas.

O ato simples de ligar o carro já fazia o corpo tremer, pedindo por mais daquela sensação proporcionada pela adrenalina. E, já que o corpo pedia, não seria ele a recusar.

Acelerou tudo quanto era possível no centro da cidade, evitando sempre as rondas policiais. Aquilo, porém, ainda não era o bastante. Somente quando chegasse ao lugar combinado é que poderia saciar sua vontade, mas, na velocidade em que estava, isso não seria realmente um problema por muito tempo.

Logo encostou o carro em um lugar afastado de centro, onde outros carros já estavam parados também.

Havia rapazes e moças da mesma idade que ele e outros ligeiramente mais velhos. Mais jovens só os que roubavam os carros dos pais ou dos irmãos mais velhos por uma noite. Havia adultos, mas, tecnicamente, nenhum responsável.

Neji desceu do carro e logo alguns amigos se aproximaram. Nenhum competidor, logicamente – ou não seriam amigos.

- E aí? – Perguntou.

- Não falta muita gente, mas, mesmo assim, vão esperar dar meia noite pra começar, cara.

- Ok.

- A gente vai te esperar na linha de chegada. Vamos no carro do Tanque. O percurso de vocês é esse – o amigo mostrou uma rota em vermelho no mapa.

- Eu já estou sabendo.

- Nós vamos pelo caminho curto. Aliás, tem gente de olho nos atalhos. Dessa vez não vai ter gracinhas...

- Turbinou o carro mais uma vez, Neji? – Uma garota interrompeu.

Se Neji fosse fazer uma dedução sobre ela, diria que os pais não a acompanhavam nas compras, pois jamais permitiriam que uma moça comprasse saias tão curtas.

- Não. Já gastei praticamente todo o dinheiro dos bicos na última. Acho que esse cara aqui – referiu-se ao carro – pode ganhar mais essa na boa, sem precisar de outra modificação.

- Sei... Mas, então, se essa tal vitória vier hoje, que tal você dedicar a mim? – Os amigos se afastaram diante da ousadia da loira ao perguntar aquilo. Afinal, de vontade própria, não seriam eles as primeiras "velas" da história da gíria.

- É, eu posso pensar nisso, Nika, mas você sabe que custa caro – ele respondeu, deixando implícitas suas intenções.

- Já estou sabendo, mas acho que vale a pena – disse, insinuante.

0

~0~

0

- Você trocou uma dedicatória por uma noite? O senhor é realmente um tratante de primeira! – A psicóloga não resistiu ao comentário.

- Garoto de dezesseis, lembra?! Não parecia tão ruim na época – ele respondeu apressado.

Se ela pudesse vê-lo, admiraria as bochechas do rapaz cintilarem com o vermelho do sangue correndo mais rápido.

Ele, então, ouviu o barulho da cadeira dela rodando, num óbvio ato infantil da mulher.

- Posso fazer mais um comentário? – Disse ela.

- Não!

0

~0~

0

Meia noite. Os motores dos doze carros, que já estavam a uns minutos roncando para simplesmente intimidar, finalmente largaram, marcando impiedosamente o asfalto.

A corrida seria do tipo longa, um percurso avaliado em quase uma hora. Aquelas não eram corridas para carros de explosão, eram para carros de resistência. É claro que um deslize poderia ser recuperado, mas isso era para os experientes ou os talentosos, a maioria não agüentava o tranco. Máquinas mal preparadas e mal cuidadas, não havia espaço para elas naquele grupo.

Neji estava indo bem – não poderia se esperar menos de alguém com tantos talentos -, era um dos cinco primeiros, mas não tinha certeza de qual deles, afinal, outros dois estavam emparelhados com ele, disputando a liderança daquele trecho. Nos vinte minutos – aproximadamente calculados – que restavam de corrida, muito poderia acontecer. E aconteceu.

Por melhor que fossem as corridas e por mais honrados que fossem alguns competidores, nem tudo era lealdade naqueles trajetos. Antes que Neji desce conta, um dos carros acertou sua lateral, empurrando-lhe para o canto, enquanto o outro ultrapassava ambos. Neji ficou entre um carro e o guard-rail. Quando ele foi revidar, o carro que tomou a dianteira barrou sua frente. Estavam prensando-o.

Neji não tinha tempo nem para xingar – como desejou. A única coisa que precisava era se soltar daqueles dois. Sempre que tentava acertar um, o outro batia nele e absorvia a força do impacto que ele planejara.

Não entendia o porquê daquilo. Eles não estavam estragando o carro a ponto de inutilizá-lo. Estavam como que guiando o carro por ele.

Quando tentou frear para deixá-los passar, o carro da lateral percebeu e encostou ainda mais e forçou seu carro a seguir. Àquela altura, Neji já sabia que precisaria de um mecânico, mas isto ficava para depois.

Entraram num trecho escuro da pista. Obviamente alguém, mais uma vez, roubara os fios de cobre da iluminação. Agora só havia os faróis para clarear.

De repente, o carro da frente deu uma guinada rápida para o lado e logo o outro carro fez o mesmo. Neji não teve tempo para entender o que acontecera e nem para aproveitar a liberdade readquirida. Tudo que viu nos segundos seguintes foi seu carro entrando num monte de sacos brancos, cheios do que, mais tarde, ele julgou ser farinha.

Seu "carrinho", por mais possante que fosse, não teve chance. Morreu, enquanto alguns pacotes cruéis caiam por cima do capô.

0

~0~

0

- Armaram para você bater em um monte de farinha?

- É.

- Por que farinha?

- Eu nunca descobri. Não tinha mercado lá perto, muito menos uma fábrica de farinha! Talvez os sacos já estivessem lá...

- Muitos garotos de dezesseis com ideias idiotas para lidar? – Ela zombou.

- Muito piores do que eu, pode apostar.

0

~0~

0

- É isso?! – Berrou dentro do carro. – Me jogar contra uma tonelada de sacos idiotas?!

- Para de choramingar como um bebê, seu estúpido – ouviu uma lanterna bater no vidro de sua janela e logo a luz estava voltada contra seu rosto.

Neji abriu o vidro.

- Foi você que armou isso? – Ele perguntou cerrando os dentes.

- Até parece. Eu nem sei quem é você. Anda logo, abre a porcaria do capô.

- O que você quer? – Ele analisou a pessoa, embora com dificuldade, já que a luz da lanterna estava bem em sua face.

- Olha, eu posso fazer um conserto rápido, não deve ter estragado muita coisa, é só um monte de farinha. Vai querer ou não, cara? – Não era uma pessoa alta, devia ter um metro e sessenta. Usava uma blusa larga e suja de graxa. Um boné cobria os cabelos, que Neji só soube serem escuros, castanhos ou pretos talvez.

Ele custou a abrir o capô, mas se rendeu quando a pessoa levantou uma maleta de ferramentas.

- Estou voltando do bico e fazendo uma hora extra com você, sem cobrar nada, aliás. Se está dispensando, fala logo. Assim eu volto pra minha casa, que já é bem tarde.

- Faz o conserto e eu te levo pra sua casa como pagamento.

- Feito – o outro respondeu, tirando os sacos que estavam por cima do carro.

Neji abriu o capô quando não havia mais nada em cima dele. Viu somente um filete da luz da lanterna enquanto seu estranho ajudante consertava o que estava de errado.

Um carro passou por eles. Neji se impacientou. Já ia reclamar da "demora", quando uma mão enluvada, iluminada pela lanterna, mostrou-lhe um frasco.

- Vou colocar isso no seu motor. E, acredite, vai me agradecer depois.

Pela primeira vez, Neji notou o quão feminina era a voz de seu interlocutor. Riu imaginando os problemas que o rapaz tinha com os próprios amigos.

Logo a pessoa abriu a porta do co-piloto e lá tomou seu lugar.

- Liga! – Parecia ansioso para ver.

- Ok – Neji respondeu, sem jeito diante da excitação do outro.

Até mesmo o ronco do motor pareceu diferente para Neji naquela hora e, quando o carro começou a rodar, nem mesmo ele conseguiu conter a excitação que antes questionara no companheiro.

Impressionou a si mesmo – e aos que tencionaram tirá-lo da corrida – quando cruzou a chegada em segundo lugar.

Ele desceu pronto para tirar satisfações, ignorando qualquer comemoração que viessem fazer à sua volta, e seu "co- piloto" começou a olhar o motor de novo.

0

~0~

0

- Tentou solucionar seus problemas à base da violência, é? – A senhorita Mitarashi perguntou.

- Apesar da parte certinha da minha vida ser bem maior, eu também tive minhas rebeldias. Já deveria ter percebido.

- Não acha que corridas de rua e brigas de rua são coisas diferentes?

Ele bufou e disse:

- Ora, essa fase já afundou. As duas!

Ela fez uma anotação e ele prosseguiu com sua narrativa.

0

~0~

0

Ele estava sentado no banco do piloto de seu carro, com a porta aberta e as pernas para fora do veículo. Conversava com os amigos, como alguns outros grupinhos também faziam.

- Acho que eles não voltam mais para a corrida – um dos amigos comentou, referindo-se aos corredores que encurralaram Neji durante a competição.

- É, agora eles estão queimados nessa região como corredores de briga – outro concordou.

- Mas eles ainda podem te pegar em outros lugares – um mais pessimista disse.

- Duvido...

E aquela "conversinha mole" foi seguindo. Nenhum deles estava se importando com a pessoa que tanto mexia e fuçava no motor do maverick.

- Neji? – Uma voz sedutora chamou.

- Ah, oi, Nika. Parece que eu não venci, certo?

- Sim, mas eu queria falar com você disso – lançou um olhar gélido para os outros rapazes, que mais do que depressa se retiraram. – Bem, como eu dizia, eu estava pensando... Não tem problema não ter sido o primeiro lugar. Segundo está bom para mim – ela ajoelhou em frente a ele.

- Aonde quer chegar? – Se ela estivesse querendo dizer o que ele achava que ela queria, ele acabava de ganhar a noite.

- Que nós ainda podemos fazer o que tínhamos "planejado". Podemos ir agora se quiser...

- A-há-há-há – um riso sarcástico foi ouvido na frente do carro, de onde saiu alguém que até agora estava sendo ignorado por todos. – Escuta, oh, boneca, seu amiguinho aí está me devendo uma. Aproveita sua noitada de farra outro dia, porque eu quero minha carona para minha casa!

- Nem pensar! Eu fiz um... Trato – escolheu calmamente a palavra – com ele. Se ele ganhasse, dedicaria a vitória a mim e nós sairíamos para nos divertir depois.

- Pois para mim parece que ele não venceu de verdade. Segundo lugar, né? Quem sabe quando ele for o primeiro...

Neji nem abriu a boca, pensando no dilema em que se enfiara. Nika, por outro lado, levantou rapidamente, com um olhar feroz na face, como que pronta para brigar. Entretanto, quando olhou bem para a pessoa com quem ia brigar, seu olhar feroz morreu, seus olhos se arregalaram e a boca tremeu ligeiramente.

Ela se adiantou para seu adversário impassível e arrancou o boné de sua cabeça.

A surpresa não foi somente dela quando longos cabelos e um rosto feminino denunciaram a mulher que havia por debaixo do boné que ela retirara.

- Vão parar de olhar ou vão continuar secando meus cabelos até amanhã?

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite, queridos e queridas! (Acho que acabei de ter um ataque de ursinho carinhoso, mas já passou de tão idiota)

É agora que eu digo que finalmente saímos da fazer propedêutica e entramos no problema de verdade. Aleluia! Quer dizer, eu achei que consegui acabar de vez com aquele clima de introdução, mas me culpem se não foi bem assim.

Eu vou dizer algo que não é sempre que eu digo: eu gostei desse capítulo. _Don't know why_. Simplesmente curti e espero que mais alguém tenha conseguido curtir ou que pelo menos não tenha precisado sair para vomitar ou coisa do tipo.  
Eu sei que aconteceram algumas coisas estranhas e questionáveis, mas 'tá valendo, né?

Acho que eu não tenho mais nadica de nada para dizer, para a imensa alegria de vocês.  
Só espero não ter deixado muitos erros passarem... Ah, e também me desculpem pelo excesso de mistura entre passado e presente, mas acho que só acontece tanto assim nesse cap. mesmo. Se não me engano, os outros são menos assim (espero xD).

Bem, até mais :3  
_Besos_Grandes


	4. Capítulo IV

Ponteiros desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 4

* * *

- Qual o motivo para ter se surpreendido tanto com aquilo?

- Ah, não era comum ver uma mulher que se vestia como ela, que entendia de mecânica...

- Anos noventa não era uma época assim tão machista para uma surpresa tão grande.

- Nós éramos garotos dos anos oitenta e...

- Anos oitenta também não eram assim tão machistas – ela interrompeu.

- Ah! – Ele perdeu a paciência. – O mundo é machista até hoje, se não percebeu! Talvez ninguém mais se importe se uma mulher usa calças, mas ainda é um mundo machista!

- Bom, muito bom, jovem Hyuuga.

- O quê?

- O seu machismo naquela referida época... Ele te causa arrependimentos?

Ela, na verdade, não precisava de resposta. Ele já sabia que aquilo era uma pequena parte do problema de seu paciente.

Depois de uns longos minutos de silêncio, Neji se deu por vencido.

- Sim, eu me arrependo por ter sido machista, mas essa não foi a pior coisa que fiz com ela. O machismo nem durou tanto...

- Sei – ela pensou em perguntar mais, porém sabia que não era hora. – Qual era o nome dela?

0

~0~

0

- Tenten Feng – ela disse quando o carro encostou em frente à casa dela.

- Chinês?

- Meu pai era chinês. Um infeliz miserável que nada mais me deu do que o nome e uma droga de esperma para a minha origem.

- Ah, perdão. Eu não...

- Não importa. Eu não ligo. Tive mãe para me criar muito bem e meus tios sempre ajudaram. – Ela abriu a porta e saiu, fechando-a em seguida. – Prazer conhecê-lo, Neji Hyuuga. E, quer um conselho? – Ela apoiou os braços na parte de cima do carro e pôs o busto para dentro pela janela aberta. – Leve esse carro no mecânico amanhã mesmo.

- É o que eu vou fazer, tenho que consertar isso antes de as férias acabarem.

- Não, não... Meu conselho não é esse – ela disse, levando um dos braços ao bolso traseiro de sua calça, de onde tirou algo. – Meu conselho é este aqui – entregou a ele um cartão.

- Anda com o cartão do seu chefe no bolso?

- Esse não é do meu bico. Aquele cara é um enganador, faz um serviço terrível. Esse endereço que você tem aí é de um lugar que abriu recentemente por aqui.

- Como sabe que é bom então?

Ela deu as costas e foi se afastando. Ele achou que ela não o responderia, mas, quando já estava um pouco longe, ele a ouviu dizer:

- Porque minha mãe é a responsável.

0

~0~

0

- Você levou o carro?

- Minha curiosidade falou mais alto do que minha desconfiança de que uma mulher pudesse fazer bem aquele serviço.

- E o que concluiu?

- Que não tinha sentido a minha desconfiança. Meu carro nunca havia ficado em tão boas mãos. Às vezes acabava saindo um pouco caro, mas valia muito a pena pelo resultado. Sem contar que, como amigo da filha da dona, eu sempre conseguia um desconto ou uma boa parcelada no preço.

- Entendo... E como foi com seus pais quando chegou em casa naquela noite?

- Não contei sobre o acidente, embora não tenha ficado em segredo por muito tempo. O estado do carro me denunciou. Mas, eu não sei o porquê, eles pareceram aliviados e mais receptivos quando falei sobre a Tenten.

- Seu pai não estranhou?

- Meu pai é um homem fora do comum. Poderia ter sido criado na idade média, mas ainda assim adoraria Tenten e sua mãe trabalhando com carros. Acho que ele gostou de Tenten desde que eu falei dela.

- E sua mãe?

- Ela achou tão surpreendente e divertido que mais pareceu se admirar do que qualquer coisa. Imagino que minha mãe quisesse mais do que o serviço de casa e os trabalhos que conseguia. Talvez até sonhasse ser jogadora de basquete – rui-se, imaginando a mãe naquela cena.

- Mas os problemas deles com seu passatempo não acabaram ou sim?

- Acho que não acabaram até eu parar de vez... Mas se aliviaram bastante.

- Disse que você e a moça se tornaram amigos. Quando foi isso?

- Tenten havia se mudado durante as férias do meio de ano. Ela entrou para o meu colégio no segundo semestre. Ficou na minha sala.

0

~0~

0

- Professora Kurenai? – Um coordenador interrompeu a lição. – Desculpe atrapalhar, mas tem uma pessoa nova para sua aula – o jovem sorriu, apontando para o tal aluno. E, assim, deu as costas, indo embora.

- Certo, pode entrar, rapaz – a mulher chamou.

- Eu não sou um rapaz, professora. Sou uma garota. Com licença – adentrou na sala e escolheu um lugar próximo à janela.

A maioria dos alunos, que não conheciam a moça, se assustou e não só eles. Kurenai, percebendo o engano que cometera, corara muito.

- Ah, me desculpe... Eu pensei...

- Está tudo bem. A maioria pensa a mesma coisa – respondeu calmamente, enquanto colocava os materiais sobre a carteira. – A senhorita se importa de eu usar o boné durante as aulas? Eu não gosto muito de deixar o cabelo à mostra... – comentou levianamente, mas com postura impecável e educação que chegou a envergonhar ainda mais à professora.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu não me importo.

Neji estranhou. A "garota" que ele conhecera não era só garoto em boa parte da aparência como em boa parte do jeito também. Mas, agora, estava diante de uma garota que se parecia com um garoto, mas que tinha a atitude de uma verdadeira dama de alta classe.

- Bem, eu dou aula de física, senhorita...

- Feng, Tenten Feng, professora.

- Certo, Tenten. Como eu disse, sou professora de física. Estamos começando os princípios da eletrodinâmica. Eu não sigo o currículo convencional, espero que não tenha problemas para acompanhar, mas, se tiver, pode falar comigo depois da aula, certo?

- Sim, professora.

Em pouco tempo a professora – e só a professora – descobrira o quão desnecessário foi aquele convite. Tenten era boa em física, como poucas pessoas da sala eram. Na verdade, ela não tinha dificuldade na maioria das matérias. Seus únicos problemas eram química, língua estrangeira e algo em geografia, embora conseguisse notas boas o bastante para passar sem sufoco. No restante, se não fosse por seu esforço em passar sem ser notada, seria destaque.

0

~0~

0

- Eram muito próximos?

- Próximos?! Eu nunca fui tão chegado de outra pessoa como era dela! E eu acho que ela também nunca foi tão próxima de alguém como foi de... mim – seu entusiasmo e ansiedade de quando começou a falar morreram quando chegou ao final da sentença.

- O que há de errado?

- Nada... Eu só pensei em como... Bem, em como ela deve se arrepender, hoje, de ter depositado tanta confiança em mim.

- O que aconteceu para que ache isso?

- Não posso contar...

Em alguns segundos, a psicóloga, que antes escrevia anotações, parou. Foi pega de surpresa por um som. Um som que, com toda sua experiência de campo, nunca esperou ouvir do jovem sentado em seu divã. Ela baixou os óculos de leitura e observou o encosto do divã cor púrpura, tendo a certeza de que fora uma boa ideia deixar os pacientes de costas para ela - não dando a nenhum deles o contato visual.

O som – quase silencioso – de Neji Hyuuga chorar a deixaram em choque, como nenhum ataque de nervos dele poderia deixar.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Olá, para você que aguentou até aqui. Meus parabéns pela sua paciência, confesso que eu mesma já teria me abandonado.

Hoje eu não estou naquele humor que dá gosto. Na verdade, estou bem longe disso e meu humor está péssimo. Talvez seja esse clima interior que explique o porquê de eu, ao reler este cap. para postar, tenho achado uma completa tranqueira. Ou, quem sabe, ele esteja ruim mesmo. Um dia eu descubro.

Eu peço desculpas pelo meu atraso de um dia, se é que alguém reparou, e também pela revisão porca que eu fiz. Eu só passei os olhos, uma vergonha.

Ai, ai, espero que esteja mais do agrado de vocês do que do meu. Eu me choco com o meu próprio talento. Acho até que já estou no mesmo nível de escrita e criatividade das ostras! Ah, moluscos, invejem-me.

Bom, eu vou me despedir antes que minha alegria passe para mais alguém.

_Be happy!_


	5. Capítulo V

Ponteiros desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 5

* * *

- Então, Neji, ficaram amigos logo depois daquela corrida? – A doutora perguntou em outra sessão.

- Não, não foi assim tão rápido. Acho que fiquei... Ah, colega dela depois daquilo. Quando a encontrava por acaso, cumprimentava-a e conversava alguma banalidade por uns minutos e depois ia embora.

- E quando se tornaram amigos de verdade?

- Bem, eu diria que...

0

~0~

0

Se por um lado algumas pessoas ignoravam a existência de Tenten e outras até apreciavam, por outro havia quem não suportasse que ela estivesse ali.

Tinha quase um mês que frequentava as aulas e já havia conquistado seus seguidores. Ou, em termo mais adequado, perseguidores.

- Droga, saiam da minha frente. Eu tenho mais coisas a fazer do que lidar com gente ignorante como vocês! – Ela gritou mais uma vez.

Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes aquela cena se repetira.

Três ou quatro babacas – como ela própria dizia – a cercavam no caminho para qualquer lugar. Ela pedia com educação para que a deixassem passar. Não dava certo. Ela tentava de novo, mas de forma mais enérgica. Costumava não dar certo também. Ela perdia a paciência e eles começavam as provocações. Ela não se importava com o que diziam, sabia que eram mentiras preconceituosas e cruéis, mas nunca ficava só nisso. Se ficasse, ela poderia suportar.

A ojeriza que sentia quando encostavam nela é que não poderia ser calculada. A repulsa, o nojo. Não tinha aversão a pessoas, não era dada à misantropia, mas tinha horror àquele tipo de pessoa. Geralmente, era depois de tocarem nela que começava a revidar.

O problema é que nunca – depois da primeira vez – houve alguém estúpido o bastante para tentar sozinho a sorte contra ela. Ela podia com um, podia com dois. Podia com três e quatro por um tempo, mas ela não era invulnerável. Em três ou quatro ela não tinha descanso. E, às vezes, precisava dele.

Aparentemente, ninguém se sentia no dever de ser honrado com ela como (alguns) eram com outras pessoas. Não, com ela não fazia mal ser covarde. Colocar quatro contra uma não era errado. Era mais importante não levar fama de quem apanhou de uma garota do que levar fama de quem covardemente em grupo a enfrentou sozinha, só pelo prazer de bater nela.

Estava farta daquilo. Deus, como estava farta. Não importava em quantos batesse ou quanto se machucassem, eles sempre voltavam. Cães aprendiam com os erros, gatos aprendiam com os erros e ela podia apostar que todos os animais aprendiam. Só havia uma espécie de animal que parecia nunca aprender. E lá estava ela de novo de frente para aquela espécie.

Sentia-se como a moura de uma cantiga que ouvira certa vez quando era pequena. "Estava Tenten em seu lugar, vieram uns idiotas lhe fazer mal. Os idiotas na Tenten. A Tenten a trabalhar. Coitada da Tenten, que tudo a ia inquietar", pensou com amargura.

Ela sentia, no mais profundo de sua alma, que aquele dia não seria diferente de tantos outros dias que já tivera. Pensou na mãe e no que esta diria quando ela chegasse em casa com hematomas no corpo e com os punhos marcados pelos golpes que ela própria desferira. No mínimo, sua genitora lhe diria que se mudariam de novo, pois era impossível que, num mundo tão vasto, não houvesse um lugar onde elas não sofressem aquele tipo de coisa.

- Qual é, boneca? A gente só está se divertindo...

Quando o rapaz que disse aquilo bateu em seu ombro, empurrando-lhe para trás, ela já estava pronta para encontrar violentamente a face dele com sua mão fechada, mas algo a fez mudar de ideia. Quando caiu ligeiramente para trás, sentiu-se bater em algo e percebeu na hora ser este algo um corpo – aliás, maior do que o seu. Virou-se preparada para se defender se preciso, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao descobrir de quem era aquele corpo.

- Neji?

- Vocês estão com algum problema? – Ele a ignorou, dirigindo aquela pergunta diretamente ao grupinho de quatro rapazes.

Muitos "moleques" daquela idade tinham ciência de quem era Neji Hyuuga. Não era preciso ser da mesma sala que ele para saber, bastava ser da mesma escola e, às vezes, até menos do que isso. Era difícil não conhecer a fama de Neji e ainda mais difícil era não o reconhecer. Só havia três pessoas naquela cidade do interior com olhos tão claros que pudessem ser confundidos com branco. Elas eram o pai de Neji, a mãe de Neji e o próprio Neji.

Aqueles garotos não eram exceção. Eles sabiam bem com quem estavam falando. E sabiam que estavam, sim, com problemas agora.

O Hyuuga não tinha fama de se meter em qualquer briga, mas uma fama inquestionável de que, quando se colocava em uma, não era para perder – embora, claro, nunca tenham tentado com ele a covardia que faziam com Tenten.

- Eu perguntei se vocês estão com algum problema – repetiu.

- Não, problema nenhum por aqui, colega. A gente só estava papeando com nossa amiga, mas, agora que ela já tem companhia, vamos deixar a conversa para outra hora.

O grupo foi se retirando, só um, mais atrevido, ficou mais um pouco. Ele se aproximou de Tenten e disse algo em seu ouvido. Neji precisou segurá-la com força para que ela não avançasse em cima do jovem.

- Ei, ei, calma! O que ele não disse não pode ser tão ruim assim, animalzinho!

- Não?! Tem certeza?! E se aquele canalha tiver dito que eu ainda vou virar mulherzinha nas mãos dele?! – Disse, debatendo-se furiosamente.

- Uh... É, tem razão. Foi bem ruim. Mas você não vai arrumar encrenca agora. Acabei de te livrar de uma, cara.

Ela olhou para ele por cima dos ombros, infinitamente mais calma do que antes. E lá estava a pessoa de educação primorosa que surgia durante as aulas.

- Certo. Você está certo. Não seria justo com você. Obrigada pela ajuda – ela ajeitou o boné, quando ele a soltou.

- Vem, meu carro está ali na outra rua e você conseguiu mais uma carona para casa.

- Eu posso ir sozinha.

- Para de ser fresco. Eu quero falar com a sua mãe.

- Fresca, Neji. Eu sou mulher!

- Ah, desculpe. Enfim, quero falar com sua mãe.

0

~0~

0

- Neji, pare um instante.

- Certo.

- Tem algo que quero que conte para mim.

- O que é?

- Disse que seu machismo não durou tanto, há umas sessões. Estou certa?

- Está.

- Neji – ela fez uma pausa -, pelo quê você substituiu o machismo?

Ele entendeu o porquê de ela pará-lo naquela hora. Ela havia percebido.

- Por uma coisa que talvez ela achasse tão cruel quanto isso. Eu passei a tratá-la como um homem. Ela era meu amigo, e não minha amiga...

0

~0~

0

- Ah, Neji, é claro que eu faço modificações, mas eu não vejo o que mais o seu maverick poderia precisar. Tem um motor novinho e muito potente. O esqueleto dele é perfeito, ainda mais depois do que fizemos aqui na minha loja.

- É, eu sei, mas eu estava interessado em outro tipo de mudança. Algo mais estético, entende?

- Ah, você quer embelezar o seu carro...

- Isso.

A mãe de Tenten e Neji discutiam sobre o carro dele, enquanto Tenten adiantava os serviços da loja. Não havia qualquer outro funcionário ali àquela hora – horário de almoço.

Apesar das coisas que tinha para fazer, ele ficou lá a tarde inteira e ofereceu-se para levar as duas para casa depois do expediente, já que elas não tinham carro – o que ele, aliás, achava irônico.

Chegou ao sobrado de esquina que era a residência delas. Olhando agora, à luz do entardecer, ele pôde notar como parecia confortável aquele lugar. O muro baixo com grades afastadas fincadas nele abria visão para um gramado verde, onde aqui e ali havia hortênsias. A casa era clara, um lilás suave, que combinava com as flores. Ele se perguntou se era daquele jeito antes de elas alugarem ou comprarem a casa.

- Escuta, Neji, não quer descer e jantar conosco? – A mãe de Tenten ofereceu assim que elas saíram do carro.

- Ah, fica para uma próxima, minha mãe já deve estar perguntando de mim.

- Oh, que pena, querido. Hoje é quarta-feira, dia da Tenten cozinhar. Vai perder a chance de comer a comida maravilhosa que ela faz – comentou descontraída.

- Mãe! – A filha repreendeu entre os dentes, como que a mulher tivesse contado um segredo.

- Você cozinha? – Neji perguntou a ela.

Sem poder negar, ela simplesmente balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, dando de ombros logo em seguida.

- Mas isso é coisa de... – Ele parou o que estava para dizer no meio quando levantou os olhos para ela.

Os últimos raios do pôr do Sol estavam batendo diretamente no rosto dela, deixando muito claros e perfeitos seus traços femininos, que geralmente a sombra do boné escondia. Ela tinha um ar interrogativo, com a cabeça suavemente tombada.

- Ah, deixa para lá. Eu ia falar uma besteira. Melhor eu ir – ele disse, balançando a cabeça. – Bem, obrigado por tudo e me desculpe por ter atrapalhado o serviço de vocês.

- Imagine, Neji. Você não atrapalhou em nada. E nós é que devemos te agradecer – a mais velha corrigiu-o. – Espero que nos vejamos mais. Até logo, anjinho – foi a última coisa que disse antes de se virar para abrir o portão.

Tenten olhou para a mãe, que tentava desesperadamente encontrar a chave correta, e revirou os olhos para cima. Neji ligou o carro e só então ela se voltou para ele:

- Obrigada por hoje, viu?

- De nada.

- Até amanhã no colégio.

- Até. E... Eu te trago pra cá amanhã, certo?

- Mas...

- É melhor, vamos evitar encrencas.

- Ah, tudo bem, então – respondeu contrariada, mas sabendo que ele tinha razão.

- Tchau, Tenten.

- Tchau...

Ele saiu.

0

~0~

0

- Você ia dizer que cozinhar é coisa de mulher, não ia?

- É, eu ia... – Ele confessou.

- Percebeu antes?

- Uma gafe por dia já era ruim o bastante.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Olá, pessoas.

Acho que tenho que me desculpar pelo meu mau comportamento semana passada. A faculdade consumiu toda a minha alegria e eu estava num péssimo momento. Sinto muito se eu pareci estar descontando em vocês. _Mea culpa_, estou pronta para arcar com as consequências.

_Well_, sobre o capítulo, não sei se tem algo a dizer. Ele é autoexplicativo, né? Um pouco mais para frente o Neji vai ter que dar conta desse mau hábito dele de falar com a Tenten como se ela fosse um homem, mas isso é assunto para outra hora.  
Ah, e eu sinto muito por uma das falas do capítulo, que é meio pesada. Embora no geral eu ache que tenha conseguido suprimir essa carga mais tensa e deixado-a mais tranquila, sem grandes emoções, algumas coisas eu tive de manter, mesmo que suavizadas, para desenvolver a trama que levará ao clímax. Espero não ter ofendido ninguém.

Eu ainda não sei bem o que vai ser do próximo capítulo. Tem umas coisas inúteis nele, mas que eu gosto. Ah, cortar ou não cortar? Eis a questão. Farei algo a respeito e semana que vem vocês terão mais notícias minhas, se nada sair dos conformes, claro.

Enquanto isso não acontece, espero que tenham apreciado o capítulo dessa semana, e que ele não tenha muitos erros. Ele não tem muito de especial, mas eu acho bacaninha. Ah, e eu guardaria na memória se fosse vocês, um dia se lembrarão (ou não) de palavras ditas nele. É como dizem, o futuro começa agora.

Enfim, é isso. Tenham uma semana fofinha xD!

Beijos&Abraços


	6. Capítulo VI

Ponteiros desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 6

* * *

- Neji, onde estava? – A senhora Hyuuga perguntou assim que Neji pôs os pés para dentro da casa.

- Ai, dona Himawari, eu só estava com Tenten e a mãe dela – respondeu despreocupado.

- Tenten? É a garota do dia da corrida, não? A mocinha que mexe com carros...

- Essa mesmo – deixou os materiais na sala de estar e dirigiu-se para a cozinha, com a mãe em seu encalço.

- E como está a jovem? – A mulher se interessou.

- Está bem encrencada.

- O que houve? Ela está bem, querido?

- Sim, está, mãe. Mas foi por pouco que não se arrebentou antes de ir para casa.

- Por quê? Houve algum acidente?

- Não, acidente nenhum. Uns quatro caras estavam comprando briga com... Ah, com ela.

- O quê?! Mas por quê?

- Ah, acho que não vão com a cara dela, sei lá – disse, já preparando seu prato de comida para jantar.

- E desde quando isso é motivo?! – A mulher espantou-se.

- Ah, mãe, você conhece o tipo. Qualquer coisa é motivo.

- Ainda acho muito errado - ela comentou, também se servindo da própria comida. – Mas, então, o que exatamente aconteceu?

Neji começou a contar em que situação havia encontrado Tenten e toda a história. No meio da narrativa, o pai chegou do trabalho e, ao juntar-se à conversa, quis saber mais sobre o assunto, obrigando Neji a recomeçar.

Ao fim da historieta, os pais estavam inconformados.

- Mas é realmente muita covardia enfrentar uma pessoa sozinha quando se está em quatro – Hizashi comentou.

- E tudo isso é pela forma como ela se veste? – Himawari parecia ainda não acreditar naquilo.

- Acho que é, mãe – Neji respondeu, prestes a levar o garfo à boca. – Mas acho que também é pelo jeito dela e o tipo de coisa que faz.

- Você disse que ela é extremamente educada na escola e que ela raramente conversa com alguém. Como podem se incomodar com o jeito dela? Parece-me uma pessoa pacífica – o pai defendeu.

- Ah, eu sei lá, pai. Ela é diferente...

- Neji – a mãe o chamou. – As pessoas são diferentes umas das outras. O mundo seria chato se fôssemos iguais. Ser diferente não é razão para ser maltratado.

- É, eu sei... – Estava ficando já sem graça com aquela conversa. De alguma forma, sentia que o sermão não era só para os outros, mas para ele também.

- Eu queria conhecer essa moça – a única mulher da casa comentou alegremente.

- Também fico curioso sobre ela, Hima – o patriarca concordou.

- Deveríamos convidá-la um dia, não é, Hizashi? – Divertiu-se com a possibilidade.

- Ei, eu ainda estou aqui! – Neji elevou um pouco o tom, ligeiramente transtornado.

- Algum problema com isso? – A mãe perguntou.

- Eu nem conheço ela direito! Como é que eu vou explicar que os doidos dos meus pais querem conhecê-la do nada?!

- Não estamos dizendo para chamá-la hoje mesmo. Só estamos sugerindo que, se houver oportunidade, não a perca – a mãe sorriu delicadamente.

- Ai, tudo bem, tudo bem – deu-se por vencido.

~0~

Ela estava sentada nos degraus da entrada da escola, sem os materiais escolares, já os tinha deixado no lugar. Chegara cedo naquele dia e, sem mais o que fazer, mirava o chão sem muito interesse. Tentava lembrar quantas vezes se vira obrigada a fazer o que tencionava fazer. Poucas, essa era a resposta.

O dia estava quente, mas ela não abriu mão da jaqueta grande que escondia seus dotes femininos e da calça moletom que não deixava nem o contorno das pernas à mostra.

Estava distraída, então não percebeu quando uma jovem loira inclinou em sua direção, derramando parte do conteúdo de um copo nela.

- Ah! – Assustou-se e levantou rápido, observando o líquido já ser absorvido pelo tecido.

- Ora, perdão – Nika falou, buscando o máximo de contato visual. – Que descuido o meu, tropeçar e derrubar todo esse suco em você. Ah, mas veja o lado bom, pelo menos agora deve estar mais refrescada.

Tenten não respondeu nada, somente devolveu o olhar à outra, sem raiva ou rancor, apenas incompreensão. Ficou ali parada ainda um tempo, aquietando a respiração afoita, enquanto Nika e seu salto fino adentravam no colégio, fazendo um barulho alto a cada passo.

Balançou a cabeça e seguiu também para o interior do prédio, rumo ao banheiro feminino. Lá, fez o que pôde para lavar e secar o estrago feito.

Tirou o boné e deixou o cabelo escorrer pelos ombros, enquanto tirava o melado da peça. Olhou no espelho e puxou umas mechas molhadas do cabelo. Suco. Se não tirasse aquilo, logo secaria, fazendo os fios grudarem-se uns aos outros. Mas, se lavasse, teria que usar o cabelo molhado por debaixo do boné e ele acabaria mofando ali. Acariciou os fios, completamente desgostosa. De qualquer forma estragaria o cabelo e ela não queria isso. Gostava dele. Era tão simples, tão castanho, mas ainda assim gostava tanto dele. Suspirou, fechando os olhos. Quando os abriu, assustou-se com uma garota que apareceu atrás dela.

A garota, pelo que notou, também se assustou com ela, pois estava com os olhos arregalados. Resolveu conversar para quebrar o clima estranho.

- Oi, desculpe ter te assustado – começou, com um sorriso alegre enfeitando a face.

A garota ficou sem graça, mas se apressou em falar.

- Não, não. É culpa minha mesmo. Me assusto fácil.

- Eu deveria mesmo ter escolhido um lugar menos usado para me limpar – sorriu.

- O que houve? – A outra perguntou sem pensar.

- Derrubaram suco em mim... Molhou até o cabelo que estava por baixo do boné – olhou mais uma vez com tristeza para os fios.

- Precisa lavar.

- Não daria tempo de secar para pôr o boné de volta.

A outra pareceu pensar uns instantes e logo saiu apressada do banheiro:

- Não vá embora! – Disse ao fechar a porta.

Tenten olhou para o lugar por onde a jovem saíra. Pelas crateras na Lua, o que teria sido aquilo? Mas, antes que pudesse pensar de verdade sobre o fato, a garota estava de volta, abrindo a porta com um estrondo absurdo.

Ela segurava uma mochila, estava um pouco suada e arfava levemente. Tenten ficou confusa por uns segundos, até que a moça se aproximou da pia do banheiro e começou a revirar dentro da mochila, que apoiou ali. Em segundos, seu rosto se iluminou.

- Agora dá tempo – sorriu, tirando um secador pequeno da mochila.

Tenten só pôde rir e agradecer.

Saiu do banheiro de cabelos limpos e secos, feliz por aquela moça louca ter aparecido com o secador. Com certeza não havia muitas pessoas com o hábito de carregar aquele objeto entre os pertences da escola.

Os corredores estavam cheios, mas ela logo viu quem esteve esperando.

- Neji! Ei, Neji!

Ele precisou olhar um pouco em volta até encontrar quem o estava chamando.

- Tenten – ele a cumprimentou, simplesmente dizendo seu nome. – O que foi? Estava me procurando?

- É, eu acho que estava...

- Agora me encontrou. Pode falar – ele voltou a andar, sendo seguido por ela.

- Bem, eu estava pensando, não me sentiria bem se você me levasse para casa de graça, então eu só queria dizer que prefiro pagar pelo menos a gasolina.

Ele pensou um pouco antes de responder:

- Você é orgulhosa, não é?

Ela corou. Não era o tipo de coisa que esperava ouvir.

- Não é essa a questão... – respondeu cabisbaixa.

- Eu aposto que é – ele retrucou. – Olha, eu acho que tenho uma ideia melhor do que você pagar.

- E o que seria? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Você não tem com quem fazer os trabalhos, certo?

- Ah, mais ou menos. Eu não tenho com quem fazer, mas porque eu preferi fazer sozinha.

- Pois bem, geralmente eu também prefiro fazer sozinho, mas ultimamente tem ficado difícil. É muita coisa para uma pessoa só.

- E daí?

- Se você for meu par nos trabalhos, vai estar me fazendo um favor maior do que se me pagasse.

- Mas eu também estaria me beneficiando desse pagamento.

- Ossos do ofício. Vamos, eu preciso de ajuda com isso. Outras pessoas já têm com quem fazer e não vão desmanchar seus grupos. E, bom, tem gente com quem eu não quero fazer.

- Ah, se é assim... Tudo bem.

- Ainda bem, achei meu parceiro.

- Parceira, Neji – ela o corrigiu.

- Ah, desculpe.

- E tem mais uma coisa.

- Pois diga.

- Realmente obrigada por ontem. Eu estava mesmo cansada daquilo, se você não tivesse aparecido...

- Se eu não tivesse aparecido, aqueles caras iam levar uma surra e você ia ter alguns arranhões pra sua mãe cuidar. Eu não sei de quem foi a pele que eu salvei de verdade.

Ela sorriu e eles foram para a sala de aula, onde Neji pôde mudar de lugar, para ficar mais próximo da janela e das coisas próximas da janela.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Olá, você :3! Tudo bem?

Eu estou um caco! Cada professor vem com um textinho de cem páginas para a semana seguinte e isso já está me matando. Enfim, ninguém quer saber da minha vida pessoal, o causo aqui é outro.

Ah, eu acho a primeira parte deste capítulo completamente inútil, mas, por alguma razão que Freud não explica, eu acho fofinha e acabei, apesar das minhas ganas de mandá-la para o limbo, mantendo-a viva. Sim, eu fui fraca. Paciência, né? Até porque se alguém desgostar agora é tarde para eu me arrepender mesmo xD!

Eu não sei se alguém se incomodou com isso, mas eu fiz uma _cosita_ nesta fic que talvez possa ser chata para alguns: eu criei personagens secundários OC ao invés de aproveitar os personagens do anime/mangá. Eu sei que é uma coisa que parece sem nexo já que tem opções até demais para escolher, mas eu simplesmente não achei ninguém que correspondesse exatamente ao que eu queria, então eu tive que inventar mesmo. Sinto muito se vocês não gostaram da Nika, da garota do banheiro (mais tarde ela volta e com nome) e outras possíveis aparições. Eu espero que eles possam conquistar vocês com o tempo, mas, como ele é curto no caso dessa história, já vou adiantando as desculpas.

Isso me lembra: sim, eu mudei o sobrenome padrão que dão para a Tenten. Motivo: eu detesto aquele Mitsashi. Quatro anos estudando japonês e eu nunca ouvi o fonema TSA. Ainda bem, porque eu detesto o som que isso tem... Tsa, nossa, para mim parece aquele som cuspido que as pessoas fazem quando estão contrariadas. Enfim, eu acabei escolhendo um sobrenome chinês que, segundo minhas fontes, tem um significado que, na minha opinião, caiu bem para a Tenten da fic: velocidade. Só posso me desculpar caso ele não tenha colado para vocês. Mais uma vez vamos exercitar a fina arte da paciência.

E aqui estou eu de novo escrevendo mais para mim mesma do que para quem quer que esteja lendo. Ah, maus hábitos, por que vocês não me abandonam? Enfim, acho que vou sair de fininho agora... Sabe como é, trabalhos para terminar, textos grandes para ler, resumos por fazer, essas coisas.

_Besitos_


	7. Capítulo VII

Ponteiros desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 7

* * *

Pouco tempo depois de começar a fazer os trabalhos com Tenten e, portanto, a andar e conversar mais com ela, Neji concluiu que se conheciam o bastante para poder cumprir a "promessa" que fizera aos pais sem causar um enorme estranhamento a ela.

- Se importa se finalizarmos o trabalho de história na minha casa, amanhã? – Ele perguntou.

- Não, por mim tudo bem – sequer levantou os olhos do livro que estava estudando.

Era sexta-feira e eles estavam buscando mais informações para o trabalho na biblioteca municipal.

- Que horas?

- Ah, eu não sei. Por mim qualquer horário está bom. Não costumo fazer muita coisa aos sábados.

- Pode ser de manhã? Umas dez horas talvez?

- Não vamos conseguir acabar antes do almoço – ela finalmente olhou para ele, erguendo bem o rosto para poder vê-lo sem a aba da boina que usava atrapalhar.

- Acho que não. E qual é o problema?

- Onde eu almoçaria? Eu não sei você, mas eu não costumo pular refeições.

- Ah, você pode almoçar em casa.

- Neji, já vai ser bem duro de os seus pais me engolirem só indo para fazer o trabalho. Se eu almoçar lá, alguém vai me pôr pra fora a tapas – esclareceu.

- Isso com certeza não vai acontecer – ele baixou a cabeça, como quem tem um problema.

- Como pode assegurar?

- Ah, é que meus pais... Ah, eles foram com a sua cara.

- E o que isso quer dizer, em termos mais claros?

- Quer dizer que foram eles que pediram para você ir um dia desses lá em casa...

Ela encarou seus olhos por um bom tempo, como se tentasse analisar as chances de estar sendo enganada.

- Está bem. Dez horas, amanhã, na sua casa.

- Tem alguma coisa que você não goste de comer? Minha mãe vai perguntar isso mais tarde.

Mais uma vez ela o encarou. Ele percebeu que a expressão dela era de estranhamento. Talvez nunca tivesse estado numa situação daquelas. Por fim, ela respondeu sucintamente à pergunta dele:

- Detesto ameixas.

~0~

- Neji, vem abrir a porta! A campainha não está funcionando – ele a ouviu gritar do lado de fora de sua casa, enquanto tomava chá com os pais.

- Já vou – respondeu.

Ele levantou da mesa. Himawari e Hizashi limitaram-se a sorrir amplamente, sem comentários a mais.

Logo os dois adolescentes adentravam a cozinha. Neji sentou sem constrangimento à mesa, mas Tenten ficou em pé, observando. Os pais do rapaz lhe devolviam o olhar, mas com divertimento.

- Por que não se senta, jovem? – Himawari ofereceu.

- Ah, eu me sentiria uma intrusa. Está bom para mim do jeito que está – sorriu.

- Tudo bem, então, mas, mesmo assim, tome chá. Não está quente, não. De quente já basta o dia de hoje. Não sei como conseguiu andar com essa roupa debaixo deste Sol.

Tenten olhou para suas vestimentas, fazendo uma breve análise de si mesma: o macacão tinha pernas compridas – nada bom para dias quentes; a camiseta era larga e branca – não fazia mal vestir no calor; os tênis eram escuros – realmente poderiam cozinhar os pés de alguém; as luvas não tinham dedos – o que não mudava o fato de esquentarem; e, finalmente, um boné azul claro encobria os cabelos – era bom usar bonés para caminhar no Sol, certo?

Depois disso, concluiu que boa parte da roupa só fazia aumentar sua temperatura, mas mal sentia isso:

- Já estou acostumada – acabou respondendo.

- Bom, costume ou não, o chá gelado vai refrescar – desta vez, fora Hizashi que oferecera o chá. Já tinha o copo dela em mãos.

- É, acho que vou aceitar – rendeu-se.

Não demorou muito e ela e Neji foram para a sala de estar fazer seu trabalho.

- Para quê o livro sobre feudalismo, se estamos fazendo um trabalho sobre revoluções burguesas, Neji?

- Achei que seria bom comparar a passagem do feudalismo para a era dos reis com a passagem da era dos reis para a era das burguesias.

- Está arrumando para nossas cabeças – ela lamentou.

O trabalho foi todo permeado por comentários daquele tipo – o porquê disso e daquilo, o que saía e o que ficava, como seriam os tópicos. Enfim, boas horas só de "informações escolares".

Perto do meio dia, Tenten viu o pai de Neji – que ela sequer havia visto sair – voltando da rua com uma sacola de compras.

- Seu pai foi fazer compras?

- Ah, só umas comprinhas bobas para ele fazer o almoço – o garoto respondeu, enquanto lutava para apontar um lápis teimoso.

- Seu pai vai fazer o almoço?

- Deve ser o dia dele.

- Dia dele?

- Meu pai e minha mãe trabalham – embora minha mãe dê aulas particulares aqui em casa mesmo –, então eles dividem todas as tarefas... Pra minha sorte infinita, a divisão doida deles me inclui só para cuidar de não bagunçar e dar jeito nas minhas coisas, mas eles dividem todo o resto. Desde passar pano nos móveis até cuidar de lavar, estender, passar e guardar a roupa.

- Seus pais fazem mesmo isso? Quero dizer, dá certo mesmo com eles? – Ela perguntou com surpresa.

- Ah, nunca vi brigarem por algo tão bobo.

- Puxa, isso não se parece muito com a maioria das famílias que conheço...

- Meus pais não são normais... – Ele resmungou.

- Acho seus pais perfeitamente normais. Eles só não são comuns.

- Você tem um jeito estranho de encarar as coisas... – Ele analisou o que acabara de dizer e tirou de lá uma terrível conclusão: - O mesmo jeito doidão dos meus pais! Ah, credo! É por isso que eles simpatizaram com você antes de te conhecerem!

- Não seja estúpido, Neji! – Ela retrucou, com a face zangada.

- Ei, crianças – Hizashi chamou-os, sem se importar com a nomeação infantil que poderia incomodar os dois adolescentes.

- Pai, criança não, né? Aí você força – Neji ralhou.

- Ora, Neji, não seja ranzinza. Eu só queria saber se podem me dar uma ajudinha aqui. Eu demorei demais para chegar e já é hora do almoço. Preciso adiantar.

- Pai, estamos no meio do trabalho.

- Vocês estavam conversando e não era do trabalho – seu pai tornou.

- O almoço nem tem pressa... – Neji choramingou.

- Não tem problema – Tenten se manifestou. – Você pode adiantar o trabalho e eu vou ajudar seu pai.

- Vai me deixar fazendo o trabalho sozinho?!

- Não seja dramático, Neji! É sua vez de escrever o trabalho. Vá passando a limpo o que já está finalizado.

- Você é... Ah... Droga! – Deu-se por vencido, enquanto ela já se dirigia à cozinha.

-0-

- Obrigado por se oferecer para me ajudar, Tenten. Neji não é muito dado à cozinha, a menos que seja para se sentar à mesa e comer.

- Tudo bem. Eu gosto de cozinhar... – Ela sorriu.

- Então, vamos.

- Ah, senhor Hyuuga?

- Sim?

- Teria um prendedor de cabelo?

- Desde que comecei a seguir o exemplo do meu filho – referiu-se ao cabelo comprido –, sempre tenho um ao alcance – respondeu, entregando a ela um prendedor preto.

Ela olhou para o prendedor e depois para o homem que o emprestara a ela. Suspirou. Não tinha mesmo o que fazer.

Tirou o boné e seus cabelos caíram. Começou a trançar os fios e, então, prendeu o penteado.

- O boné atrapalha, mas eu não posso deixar o cabelo cair na comida – explicou-se.

- Fica bem de trança, mocinha – foi a resposta que obteve.

- Minha mãe... Diz a mesma coisa – sorriu.

~0~

- Hizashi, o tempero do seu frango está muito bom! O que colocou de diferente? – A senhora Hyuuga perguntou.

- Eu bem que queria saber – ele riu.

- Não acredito que foi jogando os temperos aleatoriamente de novo, Hizashi Hyuuga!

- E nem precisa acreditar, Himawari Hyuuga – ele continuou rindo. – Eu não aprontei nada desta vez.

- Não? Mas eu juro que está diferente... – Ela estranhou.

- E está. Mas a culpa não é minha.

Ela o olhou sem entender. Ele sorriu e continuou:

- Nossa convidada – apontou para Tenten, que comia em silêncio – foi quem temperou os filés.

- Mesmo? – Ela olhou para a mais jovem, que já usava mais uma vez o boné, buscando a resposta.

- Bem, eu realmente temperei o frango a meu modo – respondeu, olhando ora para sua interlocutora, ora para o prato. – Espero que não seja um problema...

- Imagine, está bom deste jeito. O que usou?

- Nada especial. Azeite, limão, tempero para aves e curry.

- Mas só? Não pode ser.

Neji sentia vontade de enfiar a cara na salada de frango ouvindo aquela conversa.

- Mãe, para de conversar sobre... Coisa de mulher!

- Não tem problema, menino. Seu pai gosta de cozinhar... – Ela pensou bem no que o rapaz havia dito. – E desde quando cozinhar é coisa de mulher, criatura?! Não foi essa a educação que eu te dei! Garoto machista – emburrou-se.

- Ah, mãe, não... Não é essa a questão. É que... – Tentou apontar discretamente para a amiga com a cabeça, mas falhou.

- Neji, eu gosto de cozinhar. Esse assunto não é nem um pouco incômodo para mim –respondeu, com o rosto ligeiramente enrubescido, evitando olhar para ele. Parecia se dividir entre vergonha e raiva.

Hizashi percebeu a situação ruim em que seu filho metera a si próprio e desconversou:

- Sobre o que é mesmo o trabalho de vocês?

- Revoluções burguesas.

- Muito interessante...

- E o que concluíram de diferente sobre elas durante o trabalho? – A mãe de Neji manifestou seu interesse.

- Na verdade, acho que de diferente nada – Tenten dialogou de verdade pela primeira vez desde que se sentara àquela mesa. – Penso sobre elas o que penso da maior parte das revoluções: cria-se um ideal muito bonito e sedutor. As pessoas caem de amores e pensam que ali está a solução de seus problemas. Elas lutam, guiadas por pessoas que raramente se enfiam nos mesmos buracos que elas em nome da causa. Elas sofrem e até morrem. Um dia, o ideal deixa de ser fictício e se torna real. E as pessoas descobrem, uma vez mais, que a realidade é muito mais tirana do que o doce sonho em que acreditaram...

- Diz isso por causa de Robespierre, penso? – Himawari continuou.

- Sua mãe sempre gostou de história – Hizashi sussurrou ao filho.

- Só para começar! Ele não era o único responsável pelo Terror, afinal – Tenten continuou falando com a mulher mais velha.

De alguma forma que Neji não soube precisar, o assunto se estendeu. Em minutos, a conversa havia pulado de Revoluções Burguesas para sociólogos renomados, seguindo para geopolítica atual e, de uma forma ainda menos precisa, para o programa de humor do sábado anterior.

0

~0~

0

- Então, Neji, tinha o hábito de "confundir" sua jovem amiga Tenten com um rapaz? – A senhorita Mitarashi perguntou.

- Ah – ele engasgou um pouco. – Eu já disse para a senhora que eu passei a fazer dela um amigo.

- Sim, Neji Hyuuga, mas fazer dela um amigo pode simplesmente querer dizer que vocês faziam somente "coisas de garoto" juntos. Não quer dizer que falar dela no masculino fosse rotineiro.

- Vai mesmo me fazer dizer, não é?

- Eu estou aqui para isso, jovem Hyuuga. Tem que admitir e aceitar suas falhas.

- Está bem. É verdade, eu fiz exatamente isso. Eu usualmente, costumeiramente, cotidianamente falava dela como quem fala de um homem.

- O quanto acha que aquilo incomodava a ela?

- No mínimo muito.

- E por que continuava?

- Eu não sei, não era proposital. Era... Eu não sei...

- Instintivo?

Ele não foi apressado em responder. Ele realmente avaliou o significado daquela palavra. Queria ter certeza de que era ela a palavra certa para explicar sua situação.

- Sim, creio que era isso mesmo.

- Compreende o que é o instinto, jovem Hyuuga?

- São comportamentos irrefletidos baseados em um estímulo-chave qualquer.

- Uma definição simplista, mas adequada. Muito bem colocado, Neji. Agora, conversemos dos estímulos. O que sabe deles?

- Ah, o que qualquer leigo sabe. A necessidade implícita de procriar a espécie nos leva ao acasalamento. A de nutrição, à busca por alimento. Coisas assim.

- Sim, você deu alguns exemplos clássicos. Basicamente, o instinto é estimulado por algo que, teoricamente, favorece a sobrevivência da espécie. Você concorda?

- Eu creio que sim.

- Então, Neji, qual era seu estímulo para, instintivamente, fazer daquela garota um rapaz em sua cabeça?

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Boa dia, boa tarde ou boa noite, pessoa. Eu sinto muito por me atrasar mais uma vez, mas eu tive uns problemas com um trabalho remunerado e isso ocupou meus últimos três dias (e talvez volte pra me assombrar hoje) de uma forma que eu mal tive tempo de comer. _C'est la vie_, certo?

Para compensar minha falta, estou mandando um capítulo ligeiramente mais longo que o normal. Se isso vai funcionar ou não é com você, afinal, ainda dá pra você achar que foi um saco de chatice ler isso. NO seu lugar, talvez eu pensasse isso, porque francamente de útil esse capítulo só tem o fim – isso se eu não estiver sendo gentil... Enfim, foco!

Ah, bom, acho que eu não tenho mais nada a declarar (o.Õ). Já que é assim, vou aproveitar meu surto de "não tenho o que dizer" e vou me despedir antes que eu volte a ter ideias.

Espero que o capítulo não tenha sido deveras entediante, que não haja muitos e intoleráveis erros atrapalhando sua doce leitura e que ainda haja paciência em você para suportar o que vem pela frente.

Muito grata por sua atenção,

Eu.

_Besitos_&Mordidas


	8. Capítulo VIII

Ponteiros desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 8

* * *

Desde que começaram a fazer juntos os trabalhos, Neji e Tenten andavam menos ocupados com eles. Dividiam os tópicos igualmente e se encontravam para juntar as informações e fazer o rascunho. Depois que decidiam o que escrever, um deles passava tudo para o papel. No trabalho seguinte, o outro é que escreveria. Assim não havia duas letras diferentes no trabalho, mas nunca um trabalhava menos do que o outro.

O ciclo só foi quebrado na vez em que ela torceu o pulso e ficou sem poder movimentá-lo direito por uma semana. Naquele tempo, ele não só fez o trabalho que tinham para a semana em questão, como também copiou as anotações da aula para ela. Claro que a jovem insistiu em compensar, mas o orgulho dela só era menor do que a teimosia dele, então tudo acabou morrendo ali.

Era sábado e Neji havia combinado de ir até a casa dela para fazerem um trabalho, que aparentemente os professores sentiam um prazer terrível em passar, pois não havia uma semana sem pelo menos duas tarefas. Se houvesse tempo depois, iriam até o fliperama – ele queria acertar uma dívida com ela no _air hockey_¹. Uma última vitória esmagadora dela não o deixara feliz.

Apesar de ainda ser cedo, o dia estava quente. Ele estava de bermuda e camiseta e usava um rabo-de-cavalo bem preso, diferente da maneira frouxa que costumava usar. Resolveu ir a pé, afinal, a casa dela não era assim tão longe que uma pernada o matasse.

O portão estava aberto, coisa que ele já dissera para ela não fazer – se bem que, pelo horário, a dona da proeza deveria ser a mãe da jovem. Tenten, no mínimo, ainda não tinha posto a cara para fora. Ele, apesar de reclamar, entrou.

Caminhou sem pressa até a porta de madeira avermelhada. Não havia campainha na porta, somente no portão, então ele gritou para a amiga:

- Ei, Tenten, larga de hibernar e vem aqui abrir essa porta.

- Hyuuga Neji, eu não estou mais dormindo há tempos! E não se atreva a insinuar de novo que eu sou uma ursa! – Ele a ouviu andando lá dentro.

- Para de reclamar e vem abrir isso aqui!

- Eu estou procurando a chave, mas, se você quiser abrir com um pé-de-cabra, esteja à vontade. Só se lembre de consertar depois.

- Sem resposta – ele respondeu, por ironia.

Em alguns segundos ele ouviu o barulho da chave virando na fechadura e, logo, a porta estava aberta.

- Bom dia, seu apressado – ela respondeu um tanto emburrada.

- Bom... Dia? – Ele disse, olhando bem para ela, de baixo para cima.

Era a primeira vez que a via com aquele tipo de roupa. Usava uma sapatilha preta. A calça era estilo corsário, branca com listrinhas azuis e de plissados suaves na barra. Estava com uma regata branca, sem decotes, com asas pretas desenhadas nas alças. O cabelo estava arrumado numa trança lateral frouxa – que provavelmente fora feita por ela logo que acordou.

Ele analisou tudo aquilo por uns instantes, depois voltou seu rosto para o rosto dela. Ela o encarava com olhos preocupados e confusos.

Sem que ela tivesse tempo de reação, ele puxou a porta, fechando-a na própria cara.

- AH! – Ele a ouviu gritar lá dentro. – Explique-se, Neji! O que foi isso?!

- O que foi isso?! O que foi isso?! Você que aparece na porta com esse tipo de roupa e ainda me pergunta o que foi isso?!

- Como assim "esse tipo de roupa"?! É uma roupa normal, seu grosso!

- Ponha uma roupa decente!

- Esta roupa é decente! Indecentes são minissaias e blusinhas decotadas!

- Isso aí é... É... É roupa de mulher!

- O quê?! – Ela elevou ainda mais o tom. – Você... Seu... Seu cretino, calhorda! Se ainda não notou, seu verme miserável, EU SOU UMA MULHER! Entendeu bem?!

Ele nada respondeu à sentença e não muito tempo depois ela mesma continuou falando, ainda com a porta fechada – agora, quem não a abriria era ela.

- É assim que eu me visto em casa, entendeu? – Pela voz cortada e "embriagada", ele julgou que chorava. Nunca havia presenciado isso. – Só porque eu não gosto de ser confundida com garotas frágeis da minha porta para fora, não quer dizer que aqui dentro eu não seja mulher...

Mesmo assim, ele não respondeu, ficou somente apreciando aquele som baixo que era o choro controlado e calmo da amiga. Ele realmente nunca havia ouvido ou esperado ouvir aquilo. Por um instante egoísta, pensou em como seria ver. Sacudiu a cabeça, concluindo o quão imbecil a ideia fora.

- Neji – ela o chamou.

- Sim.

- Vá embora já.

- Temos que fazer o trabalho.

- Eu faço sozinha. Vá embora agora!

- Está certo, eu... Estou indo.

Ele disse que ia, mas, na verdade, não foi completamente. Havia um banco de rua perto da casa dela, e foi lá que ele se sentou... Durante muito tempo.

Enquanto estava lá, uma garota apareceu e, sem a menor cerimônia, entrou na casa de Tenten.

Ela ficou lá por bastante tempo e, de repente, saiu e foi ao encontro dele.

- Oi, Neji.

- Ah, oi?

- Eu sou Sayuri, Neji. Sou amiga, por acaso, da Tenten.

- Não sabia que ela tinha amigas.

- Pois é, mas ela tem a mim. Nos conhecemos acidentalmente no banheiro feminino, quando ela precisava secar o cabelo e eu, prevenida que sou, tinha um secador na bolsa.

Neji achou o ato deveras exagerado, mas preferiu não comentar. A seu modo, a garota parecia tremendamente perigosa.

Os pés metidos numa sandália branca batiam assustadoramente na calçada. O vestido, que ia até o joelho e dava uma aura angelical a ela, não combinava em nada com o olhar furioso e ameaçador.

- Ah, então, por que está parada na minha frente?

- Não, não, Neji. A pergunta é por que você ainda está aqui? Já não basta a mega gafe que você deu?

- Não foi por mal. Estou esperando ele desistir de...

- ELA, Neji, ela. Tenten não é um rapaz! Por que insiste no erro?

- Acontece, oras!

- Ah, você é mesmo um caso perdido... Por favor, não fique aí. Vai logo... É sério – ela disse, dando-lhe as costas.

Apesar do tom sério dela, ele a ignorou.

Em algumas horas, a mãe dela chegou. Ainda vestia o macacão do trabalho e, a todo o momento, passava a mão pelos cabelos curtos, em sinal de cansaço e calor.

Antes de entrar, ela o viu ali e foi conversar com ele.

- Olá, Neji! Que faz aqui fora?! Por acaso a Tenten saiu e esqueceu que você vinha? – Perguntou alegremente.

- Não. Na verdade, ela está em casa.

- Mesmo? E por que não abriu a porta para você?

- Ela abriu. Fui eu quem fechou.

- Você? Ué, mas por quê?

- Levei um susto.

- Hã? Como assim?

Ele ficou com vergonha de explicar o que havia acontecido.

- Acho melhor ela te contar... – Limitou-se a dizer.

- Ah, muito bem, então – ela sorriu. – Vou entrar agora. Quando decidir sair do Sol, bata lá em casa. Estarei de portas abertas.

- Certo...

Assim, ela também entrou. Ele não soube o que se passou naquela casa durante longos minutos, mas, não muito tempo depois, a mãe de Tenten estava de volta. Ela trazia um copo de água e alguns petiscos.

- Olá de novo, Neji – ela se sentou ao seu lado.

- Olá, senhora Feng. Ela te contou?

- Contou... – Ela ofereceu a água e os petiscos.

Ele aceitou, sem dizer nada a ela.

- Sabe, Neji, a Tenten gosta de ser uma garota durona. Faz com que ela seja diferente da pessoa que eu era antes de ela nascer.

Ele respondeu com um olhar interrogativo, mas não ousou abrir a boca.

- Eu era muito idiota, Neji, e só me relacionava com pessoas tão ou mais idiotas do que eu. O pai dela foi só o maior dos idiotas. Quando fiquei grávida, ele se casou comigo por obrigação, mas, dois meses depois, pulou fora. Sumiu no mundo.

"Na verdade, eu estou feliz agora. Ele pensa que se livrou de nós, mas fui eu que me livrei dele. Sem contar que, graças a isso, eu finalmente abandonei a pessoa tola e inferior que eu era.

"Depois disso, meus irmãos de consideração me acolheram. Eles cuidaram de mim e da minha filha. Eles a ensinaram a ser forte e a nunca deixar ninguém fazer pouco dela. E ela aprendeu bem demais. O estilo ela adquiriu sozinha. Em sua mente ainda infantil, associou as roupas mais femininas a mulheres fúteis, vazias e bobas, como eu era. Ela aprendeu, assim como eu, a trabalhar com mecânica. Ficou boa nisso e em muitas outras coisas. Fez kung-fu e treinava tiro ao alvo. Tinha orgulho de nunca errar. E eu me orgulhava mais e mais dela...

"A madrinha dela, uma das poucas amigas de verdade que eu tinha, a achava a coisa mais linda em trajes considerados masculinos e dizia que era bom mesmo que ela quebrasse as barreiras preconceituosas do mundo. Mesmo assim, confidenciou à minha menininha que não fazia mal gostar de coisas mais femininas. Se não estou louca, foi da madrinha que a Tenten ganhou sua primeira _baby look_. Apesar de ser feminina, era a cara da Tenten. Era preta e tinha caveirinhas desenhadas... Ela gostou. Nós passamos a comprar os dois estilos dela. Só que, mesmo assim, ela evitava ao máximo sair de casa com as roupas mais femininas.

"E isso só piorou quando ela ficou mais velha. Se saia na rua com 'roupas de garota', inevitavelmente algum engraçadinho mexia com ela. Se saia com 'roupas de garoto', zombavam dela. São só rótulos, mas as pessoas vivem deles como se fossem verdade absoluta. Ela preferiu ser rotulada como 'maria-macho' do que como 'objeto'. Ela escolheu isso, Neji, mas não abriu mão de ser a garota bonita por baixo do rótulo.

"Minha filha é meu grande presente e ela veio em um pacote que eu não esperava. Ela não é só a menina em roupa de menino, nem a menina em roupa de menina. Ela é as duas coisas. E, se não aceitar isso, vai perder as duas."

Ele não respondeu coisa alguma e ela também não queria resposta ao seu discurso. Ergueu a mão e bagunçou os cabelos dele, que nem se incomodou. Ela voltou para a casa e ele, depois de uns minutos pensando, fez a mesma coisa.

Já era tarde. O Sol havia se posto e, se não voltasse logo, seus pais se preocupariam. Era melhor daquele jeito, depois falaria com ela.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

¹ _Air Hockey_: na minha terra chamamos isso de squash, mas tem outro jogo, que não é o de fliperama, chamado squash, então eu cacei o nome "original" da coisa, que é _Air Hockey_ ou Hóquei Aéreo. Eu queria muito explicar o que é para quem não conhece, mas eu não sei explicar, então, na dúvida, visitem aquele site de busca que vocês sabem qual é...

Enfim, vamos ao _oi_. Oi! Pronto, passamos do _oi_, e agora vem aquela parte em que eu falo coisas que não tem muito nexo, mas que eu não consigo deixar de escrever – eu e os meus maus hábitos.

Esse é um dos poucos capítulos que eu realmente, verdadeiramente, de coração gosto. Sejam legais com ele. Podem falar mal, mas na delicadeza, certo? Ele é sensível. Ah, voltando ao foco, eu gosto dele porque, sei lá, ele é um capítulo útil no meio de tantos outros que não levam a nada e ele tem, pelo menos pra mim, uma carga emotiva meio pesada que é tão legal. Eu espero que você tenham simpatizado com ele também, mas eu vou superar se vocês odiarem.

O próximo capítulo, no qual o Neji tem que consertar a burrada homérica dele, é um dos mais alegrinhos (eu acho, né) e também um dos que tem importância de verdade (eu acho, né²). Espero que vocês estejam aí ainda na semana que vem para lerem, porque eu acho (eu vivo de achismos, caramba!) que vocês vão gostar, se não tiverem curtido esse por ele ser meio emotivo pro lado ruim.

_Well_, acabou a minha criatividade para te enrolar. Eu estou te liberando de mim e você já pode sair livre e leve, cantando por aí.

Felicidades \o/!

P.S.: Eu estou com a impressão de que eu não falei coisa com coisa, mas, por favor, me desculpem, eu dormi muito mal essa noite e eu acho que estou meio afetada com isso.


	9. Capítulo IX

Ponteiros desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 9

* * *

- Ficou por isso mesmo o incidente? – A senhorita Mitarashi perguntou ao jovem Hyuuga.

- Não, é claro que não! De onde tirou uma ideia idiota dessas?!

- Do seu arrependimento, claro – respondeu em tom ofendido e indignado.

- Esse incidente é só a ponta do iceberg...

- Termo clichê – cochichou para si mesma, ainda zangada com a forma com que ele lhe respondera.

0

~0~

0

Triiiim... Triiiim...

- Tenten – ouviu sua mãe a chamar, sonolenta, do quarto ao lado. – Tenten...

- Sim... – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Atenda o telefone, querida. Ele não para de tocar...

- Mãe, são quase cindo da manhã... Será que não pode esperar pelo menos até as oito horas?

- Se pudessem esperar, não estariam insistindo há tanto tempo...

- Por que eu tenho que atender? – Reclamou.

- Porque eu ainda sou sua mãe...

- Droga – levantou-se e andou, quase se arrastando, até o telefone do corredor dos quartos.

Ele parara de tocar, mas, pela experiência terrível que foram seus últimos dez ou quinze minutos, ela sabia que logo ele tocaria de novo. Descobriu-se certa.

- Alô?

- Oi, Tenten! Caiu da cama? Está com uma voz horrível...

- Neji, seu cretino, por que está ligando tão cedo? – Murmurou entre os dentes, sem saber se o sono era maior que a raiva.

- É que é um horário melhor.

- Melhor pra quê? Pra me tirar da cama com meio sono completo?

- Não... É o melhor horário para as minhas desculpas.

- Eu te desculpo em qualquer outra hora do dia, mas não de madrugada!

- Não, não, não, é sério! Eu vou me desculpar com você!

- Tudo bem, está desculpado! – Talvez estivesse com mais raiva, afinal.

- Não assim, criatura!

- Assim como então?!

- Tenten, não grite, querida. Os vizinhos também querem dormir – ouviu sua mãe dizer.

- Está bem, mamãe – respondeu de volta. – Certo, fala logo o que tem pra falar.

- Eu sei que eu dei mancada ontem e eu queria me desculpar. Como o negócio ficou meio feio, eu achei que não poderia só pedir e achar que resolveu. Então, se você puder se arrumar em meia hora, eu quero passar aí pra te levar num lugar.

- Isso não pode mesmo esperar?

- Não, é legal ir cedo!

- Legal, então! – Disse com sarcasmo. – Eu vou me arrumar para quê?

Ele ignorou o tom agressivo dela e se concentrou no fato de que ela havia aceitado.

- Só te aconselho a ir com roupas frescas por baixo, mas bem agasalhada por agora.

- Certo. Eu vou te esperar na porta de casa. Nem se atreva a tocar a droga da buzina.

- Você que manda. Até mais, animalzinho.

- Já falei para não me chamar assim! – Mas ele já havia desligado.

Sem muita alternativa, foi ao quarto de sua mãe.

- Mamãe...

- Sim, filhote – sua mãe respondeu, menos sonolenta do que antes.

- Neji vai passar daqui a pouco para me pegar. Disse que quer se desculpar...

- Tudo bem. Não se esqueça de passar protetor solar, não quero nenhum camarão aqui em casa depois.

- Eu vou sair de madrugada e sua maior preocupação é o protetor? – Riu.

- Você sabe se cuidar e o Neji é um bom menino, não vai deixar você se machucar se não der conta do recado sozinha. Eu confio em você.

- Está certo, então. Vou me arrumar. Antes de sair, venho dar tchau.

- Tudo bem... – Ela não disse mais nada até que Tenten já estivesse na porta. – E não se esqueça do protetor.

- Ok, mãe, ok.

~0~

- Então, aonde vamos afinal?

- Pare de ser curiosa.

- Já estamos quase saindo da cidade, Neji...

- Não se preocupe, eu já fui lá outras vezes. É bem legal.

Ela ficou emburrada no banco do copiloto, mas não questionou, naquele momento. Somente quando ele parou o carro no "meio do nada" é que se irritou de verdade.

- Por favor, me diga que o meio da estrada não é o "lugar legal" – disse, estralando os dedos.

- Não, aqui não é lugar, mas é onde eu começo as minhas desculpas.

Ele o olhou com uma sarcástica expressão de incredulidade.

- Não brinca. No meio da estrada? – Revirou os olhos.

- É que você é muito apressada.

- Ok, eu sou apressada, então. Por que não resolve isso me contando o que estamos fazendo na estrada ainda enevoada pela madrugada.

- Acontece que essa é uma das rotas alternativas de saída da cidade.

- E daí?

- Daí que quase não tem vigilância, ainda mais a esta hora.

- E daí?

- Daí que sua carteira de motorista ainda não é permanente e eu não posso pôr você para dirigir onde você pode matar alguém ou topar com uma ronda.

Ela ignorou que ela havia sugerido que ela pudesse causar um acidente grave dirigindo:

- Vai me deixar dirigir seu carro?

- Vou, mas eu vou guiar o caminho, certo?

- Tudo bem – saiu rapidamente do carro para entrar pela porta do motorista, enquanto ele pulava para o banco do carona por dentro do veículo.

- E vai devagar, hein?

- Noventa?

- Sessenta.

- Oitenta?

- Setenta.

- Oitenta?

- Setenta e cinco.

- Oitenta?

- Tudo bem! Oitenta então, mas muito cuidado.

Ela limitou-se a balançar animadamente a cabeça.

Neji foi dizendo para o ela o caminho, que ela seguiu sem fazer perguntas, mesmo quando entraram numa terrível estrada de terra, cercada pelos dois lados por árvores e muito mato.

- Estaciona ali, do lado daquela pedra. É do lado, viu? Não é no meio dela!

- Pare de ser neurótico, Neji. Quem vê até pensa que eu não sei dirigir e que não entendo mais de carros do que você.

- Eu só estou preocupado com o meu bebê – choramingou.

- Ah, não vem com essa babaquice pra cima de mim, senão eu desmonto seu bebê!

- E depois eu que sou o grosso e insensível...

- Você é grosso e insensível – ela comentou, já saindo do carro, o qual, aliás, estacionara muito bem.

- Implicante...

- Não começa... Eu posso até apanhar de você, Hyuuga, mas que eu te bato e você vê estrelas por um bom tempo, ah, isso eu faço mesmo.

- E não gosta que eu te chame de animalzinho... – ele murmurou. – Escuta, Tenten, vai seguindo por essa trilha aqui. É uma reta só e não dá nem cem metros, não tem erro. Eu já vou indo também...

- Tudo bem... Eu acho...

Àquela altura a neblina já tinha baixado e o Sol fraco das sete horas já esquentava um pouco mais o dia. Ela caminhou sozinha pela trilha que ele indicou. Era sinuosa, mas, como ele dissera, não era longa. Logo se viu em seu destino.

- Legal – disse num sussurro admirado. Sentou de pernas cruzadas no chão cheio de grama.

- Precisa ver como isso aqui fica quando o Sol está mais alto – ele disse assim que chegou. – O reflexo da luz no lago é um espetáculo à parte.

- Como conhece um lugar assim? – Analisou mais uma vez o ambiente ali. Era um lago até que grande, em sua opinião. Provavelmente o fundo era de cascalhos, pois era límpido. Em volta havia várias árvores e, aqui e ali, umas clareiras, onde só crescia grama.

- Mais fácil perguntar isso pros meus pais... Eu sei que venho aqui desde sempre. Agora desde quando eles vêm aqui é que nem eu sei.

- Nunca perguntou?

- Não.

- Você é mesmo um cabeçudo que vive no próprio mundinho, né? – Ela riu.

- E depois não quer que eu te chame de implicante – empurrou-a de leva contra a terra.

Ela se deixou cair, ainda rindo dele.

- Nem foi tão engraçado assim, né? – Disse emburrado.

Ela riu ainda mais:

- É que você não viu a sua própria cara!

- Aposto que está menos engraçado do que você se rolando de rir...

- Aposto que não ou você estaria fazendo a mesma coisa.

- Tá bom, ta bom... Mas será que a gente pode comer agora?

- Comer? – Ela parou de rir e olhou para ele.

- Eu não sei você, mas eu não aguento uma tarde inteira aqui sem comer – ele apontou para uma mochila em suas costas.

- Nossa! Esse é o tamanho da sua culpa?

- Se eu soubesse medir culpa em gramas, litros ou metros, talvez – ele divagou com um pouco de ironia.

- Ah, não seja chato. Passa essa coisa pra cá – ela pediu.

- Você que manda – ele jogou a mochila em cima dela, que respondeu com palavras consideradas impróprias de serem repetidas.

- Ah, que interessante. Sanduíche de patê de frango – ela leu numa embalagem. – É bom, mas nem pra fazer um sanduíche você não entra na cozinha?!

- Só se fosse com patê comprado e olhe lá...

- Sabe ferver água pelo menos? – Riu mais uma vez, enquanto tirava dois lanches e dois sucos da mochila.

- Sobrando ou não mais da metade da água?

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Olá, pessoa. Tudo bem contigo ^^?

Eu ando meio chateada, mas vá lá, coisas que não têm nada a ver com o caso.

Sabe, isso era para ser possivelmente o maior capítulo de todos, mas, quando eu vi que dava quase o dobro dos outros (ou mais que o dobro de alguns), eu achei melhor dividir o negócio em dois. Eu sei que disse que esse seria um capítulo bem feliz, mas, com a nova divisão, acabei deixando as partes imbecilmente felizes na sequência. Se for horrivelmente horrível e imperdoável isso, eu posso adiantar o próximo capítulo para o fim de semana, mas eu conto com o seu perdão e compreensão ^-^"...

Não sei o que tem acontecido nesses últimos capítulos, mas eu estou ficando muito rápido sem ter o que dizer... Eu geralmente enrolo mais as pessoas com meus comentário infindáveis... O que será que deu em mim o.Õ? Oh, _well_, tente pensar nisso como um presente que os céus mandaram. É... pode ser isso.

Enfim, espero que o capítulo tenha sido minimamente apreciável e que não contenha aberrações de erros - eu sempre os encontro depois de postar, não importa quantas vezes eu leia antes, não é engraçado ¬¬?

_Besitos_Carinhosos&MordidasDoídas


	10. Capítulo X

Ponteiros desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 10

* * *

- Anda logo, sua molenga! Desgruda dessa árvore!

- Não! Você não vai me convencer!

- Se eu não puder te convencer, você vem na marra mesmo!

- Você nem se atreva! – Ela gritou de volta.

Quando eram quase nove horas, Neji se jogou no lago e ficou insistindo para ela entrar também. Como resposta, ela havia se agarrado a uma árvore, ficando ali por um bom tempo.

- Pare de ser chata! É só água!

- A água não é o problema!

- Tem medo de peixes?

- Não fale besteiras! É claro que não.

- E então?

- Não vou entrar e ponto.

- Somos só nós. E com certeza essa camiseta preta vai esconder qualquer coisa que você tenha pra esconder... – Comentou com displicência.

Ela corou muito, mas pensou um pouco. Talvez ele tivesse razão, afinal.

- Tá bom... Eu vou entrar um pouco.

- Isso, pelo menos faça valer a gasolina.

- Eu já vou – choramingou já se desencostando da árvore. Àquela hora, com o Sol esquentando mais, ela já estava sem o blusão que usava quando saiu de casa, embora ainda conservasse o jeans largo e pesado por cima do shorts. O que a fazia lembrar-se de algo... – Neji, vire-se.

- Hã?

- Fique de costas pra mim, carambola!

- Tá legal, não fica estressadinha... – Reclamou, enquanto se virava. – Mas por quê?

- Porque eu não vou tirar a calça com você me encarando, é claro.

- Se tivesse dito isso antes, eu já estaria virado.

- Vou entender isso como cavalheirismo e não como ofensa, tá bom?

- Não era uma ofensa... – Ele respondeu, mas ela não, o que o preocupou. – Tenten? – Ela não respondeu mais uma vez. Então, ele se virou para ver por que ela não respondia. Ela simplesmente não estava mais lá. – Tenten, cadê você? Responde...

Ele ia caminhar até a beirada, mas não pôde.

Antes que pudesse revidar, um vulto saltou da água e tentou ensacá-lo. A única coisa que Neji conseguiu fazer foi gritar histericamente.

~0~

- Hizashi? – A senhora Hyuuga baixou o jornal e olhou para o marido.

- Sim, amor?

- O Neji já chegou?

- Não. Por quê?

- Juro que o ouvi gritar.

~0~

- HAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Pare de rir!

- Você precisava ver a sua cara! E o berro que você deu! Impagável!

- Sua praga...

- Ah, cadê seu senso de humor, Neji? Foi só um sustinho de nada... Uma piada, entende? - Brincou, jogando o saco para a margem.

- Uma piada, né? – Ele se aproximou mais dela.

- Neji, que cara é essa? Não me olhe com essa cara, Nejiiiiiiii...

- É só uma piada, não está vendo?

- Por favor, me desvira – ela choramingou, enquanto ele a carregava de cabeça para baixo, com as pernas, enfiadas num short roxo, apoiadas sobre seus ombros. – Assim eu posso engolir água!

- Cadê a graça agora, hein?

- Não tem, não tem. Você estava certo.

- E as desculpas?

- Por favor, me desculpe. Eu não faço mais...

- Não, cabeça de vento. Estou falando das minhas, vai aceitá-las?

- Pedindo com essa delicadeza quem é que recusa, né, simpatia?

- Não, tem que dizer que me desculpa... Senão eu mergulho esse seu cabeção na água e deixo aí por dois minutos.

- Não, não faz isso! Eu não tenho muito fôlego! Em dois minutos você tira só o meu cadáver daqui!

- Então o que você precisa fazer? – Perguntou como quem fala com uma criança.

- Você está desculpado. Mais que desculpado! Desculpadíssimo! Mais inocente do que no dia em que veio ao mundo!

- Isso, boa garota – comentou, já a desvirando.

- Mau garoto, mau garoto... – Resmungou, tremendo.

- Tem medo de ser carregada, é? – Zombou.

- Não, tive medo é de que mergulhasse minha cabeça... – Nadou mais para o meio, com a cabeça para fora da água.

- Você sabe que eu não faria isso – ele seguiu a direção oposta à dela, retornando à margem. – Vou buscar umas coisas no carro e já volto. Não vá fugir.

- Parece até que me tirou do jardim de infância, né?

- Culpa minha se você parece criança? – Saiu rindo.

Ela ficou sozinha no meio do lado, boiando. Vislumbrou os pés, que subiam e desciam na água, como se fossem parte da própria água e não dela. Olhou para o céu. Por sorte, fazia um dia bonito, de poucas, mas volumosas nuvens brancas e fofas.

O cabelo estava trançado, mais uma vez, mas ela suspeitava que a água e o passar do dia a forçariam a refazer o penteado muitas e muitas vezes.

Poderia ficar ali boiando o dia inteiro. Poderia mesmo, se não fosse uma bola de vôlei que a acertou em cheio.

- Neji! – Gritou com ele.

- Ah, a culpa é sua. Eu venho vindo com uma bola e você fica aí no meio, alvo fácil dando sopa, pedindo por uma bolada e ainda quer que eu deixe passar a oportunidade? Não dá, né, colega?

- Pois espere eu acertar essa sua cara de bolacha para você ver... – Nadou até a bola.

- Essa eu quero ver mesmo!

- Ei, bonito! – Ela o chamou, com ironia. – Eu tenho sete títulos regionais em torneios de mira, viu?

Sim, ele viu. Viu uma bolada enorme bem no meio da cara.

O melhor pedido de desculpas que ele pôde encontrar para ela foi aquele dia. Um dia só para se divertirem.

Ele levou uma surra dela no vôlei. Ele ganhou no kung fu – que ela nem sabia ainda que ele também praticava. Ela apanhou para tirar o nó gigante que se formou no cabelo dele, e praguejou de todas as formas quando ele disse que iriam embora só depois que ela conseguisse de verdade.

- Pronto, acabei, metrossexual – ela riu. – Está mais liso do que se você tivesse feito uma escova agorinha.

- Engraçadinha...

Eles levantaram e começaram a recolher as coisas. Ela pegou o saco que havia usado para assustá-lo e riu internamente, segurando o riso exterior, claro.

Depois de juntarem as coisas, começaram a levá-las para o carro. Foi só quando estavam para levar as últimas sacolas que ele disse algo que a fez se preocupar:

- Olha, Tenten, eu levo sozinho estes últimos e você fica por aqui um tempo. É que eu tenho que trocar a roupa molhada, né...

Ele foi andando e nem se deu conta da expressão dela.

- Eu não tenho trocas de roupa – murmurou quase roxa de vergonha.

"Vamos, Tenten, ponha essa cabeça estúpida para funcionar", pensou. Lembrou-se que estava de jeans e com um blusão quando chegaram – peças que para sua sorte, havia deixado na mochila que estava agora consigo.

Bem, a roupa de baixo ficaria molhada e o blusão era ruim de ser vestido sozinho, mas era melhor do que nada.

Aproveitou que ele estava no carro e tirou a camiseta e o short ali mesmo, deixando-os estendidos numa pedra, onde ainda batia um pouco de Sol. Pegou a sacola e se embrenhou mais entre as árvores, para não correr riscos.

Quando Neji voltou, somente encontrou as roupas dela. Sua primeira reação foi corar. A segunda, foi compreender. Ou quase.

Ele calculara que ela não tinha roupa para troca, afinal, ele não lhe dissera para levar isso. Ponto para ele.

Imaginou que ela havia tirado a roupa para secar. Bem, não se pode acertar todas.

E, é claro, ela detestaria ser vista só com as roupas de baixo. Então, provavelmente se afastara para ele não a ver. Enfim, um e meio de três não é uma pontuação tão má.

Ele se sentou perto das roupas para esperar. Constatou que as peças ainda estavam muito encharcadas.

- Se você não torce direito, não adianta por no Sol pôr uns minutos, Tenten – falou para si mesmo.

Bem, ela havia desembaraçado o cabelo dele. Praguejando é claro, mas isso é só um detalhe. Por que ele não poderia fazer aquele pequeno favor a ela, não?

Pegou primeiro a camiseta e começou a torcer. A princípio a água caia como de uma bica, mas depois foi ficando mais e mais rara. Porém, por mais rara que ficasse, nunca secava o bastante e ele já estava quase machucando as mãos – mais por ser cabeça-dura, já que bastava ele desistir e deixar a camiseta no Sol.

- Neji, que está fazendo com a minha camiseta? – Ela surgiu entre as árvores.

Ele olhou para ela e se surpreendeu ao perceber que estava vestida. O blusão estava com as mangas recolhidas e as pernas da calça jeans dobradas.

- Ah, eu... Eu estava...

Ela sorriu para si mesma. Ele estava constrangido? Nossa, ela não esperava viver para ver aquilo. Ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, fizera somente uma pergunta retórica. Não imaginou que ele tentaria responder e muito menos pensou que ele ficaria tão sem jeito.

- Ah, você torceu a camiseta – aproximou-se. – Obrigada! – Sorriu largamente. – Eu estava mesmo me perguntando se teria que levar as roupas encharcadas para casa. Estavam tão ensopadas que ficariam cheirando a cachorro molhado.

- Ah, é... – Respondeu ainda meio sem jeito.

- Você é um bom amigo, Neji... Se preocupar até com as minhas roupas – sorriu mais – é muita gentileza. – Ela tomou a camiseta das mãos dele, quando pôde notar a vermelhidão das mesmas. Fez um muxoxo baixo. – Você é mesmo muito persistente. Isso pode ser uma qualidade, mas às vezes é um defeito. Não saber quando parar é ruim.

Ela estendeu mais uma vez a camiseta na pedra, desta vez realmente para secar um pouquinho que fosse. Puxou Neji pelos pulsos até o lago e o fez abaixar.

- Garoto teimoso que é você – disse, enxaguando as mãos dele com a água fresca.

- Meus pais também dizem isso...

Logo ela acabou o que estava fazendo. Foi a primeira a se levantar e já ia se afastando, quando o sentiu puxar de leve sua trança.

- O que houve? – Perguntou, olhando-o com dificuldade por cima do ombro.

Ele levantou e chegou um pouco mais perto das costas dela, o bastante para suas mãos não se esticarem muito ao mexer na trança.

- Seria estranho dar tanta atenção para uma blusa boba e deixar o seu cabelo pagando o pato – ele disse, começando a desfazer a trança. – Se a gente deixar o cabelo preso e molhado, ele enfraquece. Nós dois sabemos disso, né?

Ela simplesmente riu, mas, se ele pudesse vê-la, perceberia também um rosto um pouco corado.

Realmente um dia agradável.

Ele pensou mesmo que o melhor pedido de desculpas fosse um dia divertido. Ele só não percebeu que o melhor pedido de desculpas, para aquela situação, foi passar o dia todo com ela sem se esquecer, nem mesmo uma única vez, que ela era uma autentica integrante do sexo feminino.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Boa tarde, pessoa ^^.

Hoje eu estou super na pressa, porque a semana está bem corrida. Eu nem reli o capítulo dessa vez, então a chance de você achar (ou já ter achado, né) uma aberração gramatical/ortográfica bem cabulosa é grande... Apesar disso, eu espero que tenha podido se divertir com o texto. Qualquer coisa, eu vou pedir a você o favor de me desculpar, porque 'tá complicado aqui.

Enfim, boa leitura, boa semana, bom qualquer coisa aí!

Abraços Apressados \o/


	11. Capítulo XI

Ponteiros desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 11

* * *

- Você tem formas estranhas de se desculpar, não acha?

- Eu achei que foi uma boa ideia... E deu certo.

- Não acha que ela o teria desculpado de qualquer forma? Afinal, ela não desligou o telefone na sua cara.

- É, eu sei... Mas é que...

- Você precisava ter certeza de que ela te perdoaria, certo? – A pergunta não obteve resposta da parte dele. – Você não sabe se perdoar, não é? Neji Hyuuga, você precisa aprender a se perdoar também. Enquanto não fizer isso, sombras do passado o perseguirão.

- Tem coisas pelas quais não podemos nos perdoar...

- Por exemplo?

- Eu não posso contar. Eu ainda não posso...

Ela avaliou a situação. Respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele precisaria ceder, mas ele sempre escolhia mais tarde.

Sem muitas outras opções, ela preferiu dar continuidade à consulta. Naquele dia, ainda havia mais uns dez minutos para ele falar. Se não terminasse, poderia prosseguir depois.

- Muito bem, então. Neste caso, voltamos ao ponto onde paramos. Como foram os dias seguintes?

- Foram muito tranqüilos. Foi um período de pura calmaria. Acho que nossa amizade estava mais forte que antes.

- E quando acabou esse período?

- Como sabe que acabou?

- Você não é mais amigo dela, até onde eu sei. E, se bem me lembro, ela é seu motivo de pânico.

- Verdade. Bom, eu confesso que as coisas desandaram por culpa minha de novo, mas dessa vez foi coisa pequena, mais ou menos.

- Lamenta o que fez?

- De forma alguma! Foi um acidente, nem sequer foi proposital! Nem dá pra dizer que foi bem uma briga...

- E o que, afinal, aconteceu?

0

~0~

0

- Ei, mano! Como você anda, Neji? – Um colega do rapaz o abordou no mercado.

- Keiichi? No mercado? É o fim do mundo.

- A-ha-ha... Muito engraçado. Até parece que você é o frequentador de mercado, né? Você não manja nem o que é coentro!

- Eu nem preciso. Meu pai pediu só pra eu pegar macarrão e molho.

- É, cara, vida de menino de entrega é assim. A minha mãe quer que eu pegue leite fresco e uns outros baratos. Eu nem sei o que é leite fresco!

- Faz parte...

- Mas, então, bom eu te encontrar aqui. Eu precisava mesmo falar com você...

- Pode falar.

- Então, cara, sabe aquela sua amiga? A mina que substituiu todos os caras.

- Só pode ser a Tenten.

- É ela mesma.

- O que tem ela? Não diga que ela avançou em você também por alguma brincadeira! Ela é pavio curto, não é legal tirar com ela, cara.

- Não, mano, não é nada disso!

- Oh, essa agora é nova. Ela não quis te bater.

- Meu, tem nada a ver com briga. É que outro dia eu estava lá na biblioteca municipal, por causa daquele trabalho de geografia, lembra? O professor pediu umas coisas sobre a região aqui.

- Lembro, sim.

- Então, ela estava lá também. Ela é o único cara com brinco de flores – ele riu.

- É... – Neji fez um bico. Não gostara da brincadeira com os brincos. Ele que os dera de presente a ela, um dos poucos objetos femininos com os quais a presenteara, aliás.

- Olha, meu, você sabe que eu não sou de sair ao acaso com qualquer uma e, na boa, eu gostei dela.

- Você gostou da Tenten?

- É! Olha, ela é diferente de todas. Ela sabe ser adorável mesmo quando está brigando, e olha que ela briga feito um leão. Ela é educada, e inteligente, e talentosa... E bonita.

- Como pode saber que ela é tudo isso? – Neji foi mais duro.

- Você mesmo já a viu quebrando uns e outros. O estilo dela é tão suave, mas derruba tudo! E eu não preciso de nenhum trabalho de espionagem pra saber o resto. Ela é absolutamente educada e gentil com os professores, com as pessoas no corredor, com qualquer funcionário da escola.

- Sei...

- Uma vez eu trombei com ela no corredor. Meu, foi um capote daqueles. Eu tava correndo, muito na pressa. Ao invés de ela rasgar comigo, ela perguntou se eu estava bem e depois voltou pro rumo dela, só me pediu pra não correr mais.

- Sei...

- E, cara, não vem negar pra mim que ela seja inteligente. Os professores têm uma cara de orgulho pra ela na entrega das provas. Ela pode esconder o papel que quiser, mas a cara deles ela não pode cobrir com as mãos. E outra... Ela faz os trabalhos com você. Nunca que isso ia rolar se ela não fosse boa.

- Sei...

- O talento dela é inegável. Eu já vi a mina fazer de tudo. Ela luta, mexe com carros, faz ginástica, faz de tudo!

- Sei... – Neji pensou consigo mesmo que o rapaz à sua frente não poderia listar metade dos talentos de sua amiga. Aquilo não dava nada.

- Agora, o quanto ela é bonita eu só descobri aquele dia na biblioteca. Sei lá, mano, acho que ela pensou que estava sozinha... Porque o prédio estava quente, com o ar-condicionado pifado, e ela não deve ter aguentado. Ela tirou a boina e o agasalho. Cara, ela estava usando uma blusinha azul por baixo.

- Sei... – Era melhor o rapaz escolher bem os próximos elogios, ou ali mesmo se arrependeria de fazê-los.

- Cara, o cabelo dela parece mais macio que pelo de filhote! – Aquele elogio, para sorte de Keiichi, fora totalmente seguro... e estranho. – Ela prendeu naquele rabo-de-cavalo e às vezes enrolava umas mechinhas com os dedos. Nossa, como estava meiga. E o agasalho pode esconder as curvas, mas não a blusinha. Ela tem um corpinho que...

- Pode parar! – Neji interrompeu. Aquele era um elogio perigoso. – Escuta... – Ele pôs uma mão no ombro do outro. – Se você falar de alguma "curvinha" do corpo dela, pode apostar que, amigo meu ou não, eu te quebro os dentes – disse sério, sem elevar o tom.

- É mesmo, amigo, isso não é cavalheiro da minha parte e ela não gostaria de saber... Muito bem, nada de curvas. Bom, eu só queria saber se você não podia falar com ela sobre isso. Eu nunca conversei de verdade com ela, mas queria que ela saísse um dia desses comigo. Sei lá, se ela gostar de doces, eu poderia levá-la em uma doceria e...

- Não vai rolar.

- Ah, cara, não brinca. Por quê?

- Por quê?

- Sim. Por que não dá?

- Ah, Keiichi, você sabe... É por causa daquilo...

- Aquilo o que? – O outro fez cara de confuso.

- Ah, é que ela... Ela...

- Se for porque ela se veste como um cara, já digo que isso é muito bom. As chances de outro dar em cima dela diminuem consideravelmente. Eu não vou ter concorrência!

- Não é isso... É que eu... Não, não é isso também... É que ela... Ah, então... – Neji não dizia coisa com coisa.

O jovem Keiichi não compreendia nada do que seu amigo queria dizer. Mas um gesto impensado de Neji e mal compreendido por Keiichi mudaria tudo.

0

~0~

0

- O que você fez?

- Massageei as têmporas com o dedo mínimo levantado.

- E daí?

- Ele achou que eu estava fazendo um sinal disfarçado.

- Ele achou que o dedo mínimo é que era importante?

- Sim.

- O dedo mínimo do compromisso?

- Sim.

- Achou que você e ela estavam compromissados?

- Sim.

- Sua etiqueta foi sua ruína?

- Sim.

0

~0~

0

- AH! Já que é assim não tem problema! Esqueça, Neji... Eu não sabia que as coisas estavam nesse ponto. Poxa, se eu soubesse, nem teria perguntado. Eu não sou tão mau amigo assim.

- Hã?

- Não se preocupe, Neji. Eu entendi – o rapaz piscou o olho esquerdo e fez um sinal com o dedo mínimo. E foi embora mais ligeiro do que chegou.

Neji ficou completamente assustado com o gesto. Ele desejou com todas as forças de seu ser para que tivesse entendido mal.

E, de fato, ele descobriria nos dias seguintes que sim, entendera mal. E, para seu desencanto, não só ele entendera coisas da forma errada naquele dia.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Olá, pessoita!

Sabe aquela minha pressa da semana passada? Pois é, tô nela ainda e tá cada vez pior. Alivia a barra, Senhor!  
Foi a conta de postar semana passada, dar uma olhadinha de leve e notar um erro na última linha... O que mais não terá passado, céus ç.ç!? Eu sou uma aaaaantaaaaa! Tão anta que vou fazer a mesma besteira e sair postando sem revisar. Podem xingar os erros "a la vontê", porque não tem jeito, sinto muito ç.ç.

Bom, mais uma vez eu saí cortando os capítulos para não ficarem gigantes... O problema é que aí uns ficaram meio curtos. Vou tentar dar um jeito no futuro, mas por hora, vamos ficar combinados de que o capítulo da semana que vem vai ser pequeno.

Gente, eu tô tão na pressa que eu nem sei que capítulo é esse . ... Mesmo assim, espero que gostem. Podem brigar se preciso for, que eu tô merecendo.

Beijos & SOS!


	12. Capítulo XII

Ponteiros desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 12

* * *

Tenten estava no corredor da escola. Naquele dia, teve várias vezes a impressão de que olhavam para ela, mas, como isso já era comum, não deu muita atenção. Ou pelo menos não havia dado.

Quando encostou em um bebedouro para saciar a sede, ouviu, em outro corredor, dois alunos de sua sala comentarem:

- Eu não esperava por isso, sabe? Eu cheguei até a pensar que ela gostasse, bem, você sabe...

- É verdade. Nunca imaginei que a amizade deles era só fachada para um romance.

Não, ela não era dada a fofocas, mas essa de amizade de fachada era nova. Bem que ela queria saber como funcionava aquilo. Uma ou outra curiosidade dessas não faria mal.

- E quem iria imaginar? Ela é tão esquisita...

- E ele é bonito, inteligente e uma conquista difícil à beça!

- Você é mais uma fã dele, viu... Eu teria vergonha, mas, enfim, nada a ver os dois.

Realmente, aquela era mais nova ainda. Colégios estavam cheios de casais do modelo "perfeito": o bonito e a bonita; o popular e a popular; o esportista e a esportista; e por aí vai. Ela sabia que aqueles, sim, eram os casais de fachada. Gente que se tolerava para fazer bonito, embora alguns se salvassem com um louvável e saudável romance sincero. Ela queria mesmo ver um casal de verdade e que não fosse feito de "gente homogênea". Qual seria o nome deles?

- Ah, que vergonha? Ele é perfeito mesmo!

- É por isso que eu não falo dele. Não sei por que vocês babam em cima. O cara é normal, Hotaru.

- Ah, tá bom. Até parece. Normal é você, Akito. O Neji é lindo. Um desperdício ele estar com aquela anormal da Tenten Feng – acrescentou algumas notas de desprezo para dizer o nome da jovem.

Mas aquele desprezo barato e sem razão não era nada. No corredor vizinho havia um vulcão em erupção, um míssil teleguiado prestes a caçar seu alvo.

Estava com ganas de arrebentar aqueles dois, Hotaru e Akito, mas tinha alguém que estava mais potencialmente encrencado do que ambos.

Quando ela pusesse as mãos em Neji... Ela nem sabia o que faria ainda, mas, ah, quando ela pusesse as mãos nele.

Naquele momento ele estava no pátio do colégio. Não tinha sido um dos intervalos mais felizes de sua vida. Na verdade, fora um dos mais traumáticos.

Começou com alguns colegas falando coisas sem sentido, como "pegador de sapata". O que raios era uma sapata?!

Depois, vieram umas garotas dizendo coisas sobre "terminar com a baranga". Mas que baranga, oras?!

E com muito falatório indo e vindo, com apenas alguns lampejos de coisas compreensíveis e com muita paciência para seu raciocínio fazer as contas, ele finalmente entendeu a situação.

- Ela vai me matar – comentou assim que seus neurônios o informaram da terrível verdade.

Aquela era uma boa hora para fugir. Quando ela descobrisse, ele seria caçado até o mais alto pico do mundo, a mais profunda depressão, a mais fina fenda da terra, o mais molhado dos oceanos, o mais quente deserto, a mais folheada floresta... Enfim, ele seria alvo fácil se parasse por tempo demais. Mas, afinal, ele sempre desejara mesmo viajar pelo mundo, não? Boa hora para começar.

Ele já estava dentro da escola, buscando um lugar para se esconder, quando descobriu que sua fuga estava atrasada. Ela veio bufando em sua direção, assim que o viu cruzar o corredor em que estava.

- Neji! Venha já aqui! Se eu tiver que correr para te pegar, e eu te pego, juro que você vai precisar urgente de vários transplantes de órgãos, porque eu vou arrancar um monte deles! – Ela gritou quando atingiu o mesmo corredor que ele.

Ele sabia que ela não faria exatamente aquilo que dissera, mas tinha bem noção de que não escaparia do hospital.

- Eu já vou – choramingou, enquanto já se arrastava para onde ela estava.

Ela batia um dos pés no chão e tinha os braços cruzados. Tenten não tinha muitos amigos, mas a cara dela naquela hora tinha menos amigos ainda.

Eles ficaram face a face. O olhar dela era inquisitorial e o dele era assombrado.

- Explique!

- Explicar o quê? – Ele tentou disfarçar.

- Você sabe muito bem o que, ou não estaria correndo de mim!

- Eu... É... Estava com pressa de chegar ao banheiro.

- Você é um péssimo mentiroso, Neji! Quando você está querendo esconder o que sente, você consegue, mas, colega, mentir de verdade não é uma das suas façanhas.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela. Diziam que ele tinha olhos de gelo, mas aquilo sim era o verdadeiro olhar glacial.

- Pode começar a cantar pra mim, passarinho – ela ironizou.

Era isso. Ou ele começava a piar, ou ela daria uma surra daquelas nele.

Ele podia ser mais forte e mais treinado que ela, mas aquela paixão feroz dela ele definitivamente não tinha. Ela com certeza ganharia dele até de olhos vendados, nem que tivesse que farejar a posição dele.

- Eu juro que eu não sei como isso foi acontecer – ele choramingou.

- Ah, mas dedo seu eu sei que tem nessa história! – Ela foi enfática.

- Talvez eu tenha alguma ideia de como isso aconteceu, mas...

- Conta! – Ela gritou mais alto do que o normal dos típicos gritos dela.

- É que... Eu talvez...

- Neji – ela disse, rangendo os dentes.

- Melhor ir atrás do Keiichi depois da aula – ele se encolheu.

- Por quê? – Ela o olhou duramente.

- Eu vou te dar a sua explicação, prometo, mas só quando formos atrás dele.

- É bom que seja a melhor explicação que você já deu na sua vida.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Olá, pessoas. Hoje eu estou com menos pressa (mesmo que a situação ainda esteja meio corrida), mas o problema atual é que eu tô chateada. Felizmente, isso não é contagioso e vocês estão livres.

Well, eu tô até meio em dúvida se tenho algo a dizer sobre esse capítulo. Eu fiz umas mudanças nele, mas eu não me sinto em condições de dizer que ele está BOM, com todas as letras assim garrafais. Mas ele até que é engraçadinho, né? (Pausa dramática) Ok, eu sei que não nenhuma comediante, mas não pode estar tão ruim. A minha irmã até riu um pouco quando eu li pra ela... se bem que ela também dormir, mas isso não vem ao caso (ç.ç).

A julgar pelo único comentário que eu recebi no capítulo passado, eu diria que surpresas estão por vir. Eu sei que às vezes isso pode ser um saco, como "ah, que ótimo, mais uma mini trama na trama", mas eu espero que vocês possam tolerar, porque não falta tanto assim até o fim. Pelo menos eu acho pouco ( . ).

Ah, é isso. Desculpem pelo capítulo curtinho e novamente mal revisado. Tentarei fazer melhor nas próximas, mas a vida anda com umas pendências complicadas... Enfim...

Beijos&LencinhosUmedecidos


	13. Capítulo XIII

Ponteiros desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 13

* * *

- Esperou o fim da aula para ganhar tempo? – A psicóloga de Neji perguntou a ele.

- Não!

- Por que então?

- Porque a próxima aula era de língua estrangeira e eu sempre gostei de língua estrangeira, oras.

Ela ficou em silêncio por uns instantes.

- Sua memória para dados inúteis me assombra.

- Em dias como aqueles, você lembra até o sabor da bala que chupou.

- Chupou alguma bala aquele dia?

- Depois que ela me pegou, sim, dezenove balas de hortelã.

0

~0~

0

Neji já estava na décima nona balinha. Faltavam dez minutos da aula de literatura, a última daquele dia. Depois disso, ele tinha duas opções: correr e se esconder até o fim da vida ou encontrar Keiichi e conseguir a explicação decente que Tenten (e ele próprio também) queria.

O terrível sinal que anunciava o fim das aulas daquele dia soou.

- Hora de ir pegar o seu amigo, Neji. Já que você precisa de companhia pra confessar seus crimes...

- Você faz tudo parecer tão mais terrível do que realmente é, Tenten – ele lamentou.

- Sem enrolar, Hyuuga.

Contar o básico da história para Tenten foi fácil, encontrar Keiichi pelos corredores foi fácil, arrastá-lo para uma conversa particular foi fácil... Difícil foi eles se entenderem, de novo.

- Não, cara! Eu estou falando do boato do inferno que você espalhou! Eu sei que foi você! Só pode ter sido!

- Neji, respira fundo, irmão. Você está parecendo um aluno de astronomia que não manja de física se esgoelando desse jeito – o outro era plácido em suas respostas.

- Foco, Keiichi! AH! Você não pode ser desse planeta!

- Sai daí, você não tem jeito pra isso – Tenten empurrou Neji de lado e ficou de frente para Keiichi.

A coloração excessivamente vermelha que ele adquiriu foi radiante. Ela não sabia se ria, se estapeava a si própria, se estapeava o rapaz ou se achava fofo. Ah, mas o que tinha mesmo que fazer?

- Ah, é – chacoalhou a cabeça após aquele lapso. – Keiichi, você se encontrou com o Neji e pediu para ele falar de você para mim, certo?

- É, foi isso, mas ele disse que não te falaria.

- Isso não vem ao caso. Se concentra, Keiichi. Naquele dia, o Neji se enrolou todo para te dar uma razão, né? E aí?

- Bom, aí ele fez o sinal.

- Que sinal?

- Ele levantou o dedo mínimo.

Neji estapeou a testa e Tenten continuou confusa:

- E daí? O que isso tem de mais?

- Tenten, o dedo mínimo simboliza compromisso... – Neji explicou.

- Eu já te falei uma vez pra parar com essa frescura, né?! Agora você concorda comigo que o lance do dedinho não é legal?!

- Ah, nem vem passar o sermão, não. Como eu ia saber que alguém ia entender errado?!

- Não importa como! Deveria ter só me ouvido!

Keiichi ficou olhando aquela briga estranha e se perguntou por um momento se ele tinha mesmo entendido errado. Pareciam mesmo um casal... Um casal bem louco, mas um casal.

- Ei, ei! Nós também estamos perdendo o foco! O Keiichi é que é culpado disso tudo! Eu posso até ter feito um gesto idiota que ele entendeu errado, mas quem espalhou a história foi ele!

- Exato – ela deixou Neji em paz e pegou Keiichi pela camiseta. – Explica.

- Ah, olha, eu realmente entendi mal. Mas eu não saí contando pra todos o que eu achava – ele disse, dando os ombros, sem se intimidar.

- Mas todos estão dizendo que eu e o Neji estamos saindo. Alguém tem que ter inventado isso!

- Ah, eu tenho uma teoria, mas acho que você não vai gostar.

- Se não reparou ainda, eu já não estou feliz – ela o olhou da maneira mais paranóica e nervosa que alguém já fizera para ele.

- Você é tão bonitinha, sabia? Minha mãe faz essa mesma carinha quando está cricri comigo...

- Keiichi, foco! – Ela pediu, já quase desistindo.

- Ah, é, tá certo. Então, o que acontece é que depois daquilo eu voltei pra casa e contei essa história no jantar. Eu não falei os nomes, mas qualquer pessoa do nosso ano, e nem precisa ser da mesma sala, poderia sacar que eram vocês.

- Mas quem estava lá para poder espalhar a história?

- A minha irmã gêmea, a Keiko. Ela é boazinha, sabe? Não tem nada contra vocês... Mas ela é um pouco fofoqueira... – Ele torceu os lábios.

- Pronto, Tenten – Neji comentou, com uma expressão desolada. – Agora você tem a sua explicação...

- Keiichi, você consegue acabar com o boato?

- Eu?! Ficou doida?! Só um fofoqueiro de primeira pode acabar com um boato que pegou assim. Nossa, dois dias e vocês estão na boca da galera... Caramba.

- Keiichi!

- Certo, certo! Ah, espera...

- O que é? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Então, só pra ter certeza, eu entendi mesmo errado, né? Vocês não são mesmo namorados ou qualquer coisa assim?

- Não, somos só amigos.

- Então, você é livre, leve, solta e desimpedida?

- Ah, é, eu acho que sou... Não nestes termos talvez...

- Quer sair comigo? – Ele perguntou de repente.

- Você acaba com o boato?

- Minha irmã acaba com qualquer boato mais rápido do que começa com ele.

- Se fizer isso, eu saio até pra comer ameixas com você! – Ela disse mais animada.

Keiichi ficou extasiado e Neji com ares de ofendido.

- Poxa, Tenten, comer ameixas? – O jovem Hyuuga comentou. – Você prefere comer ameixas a aguentar o boato de que a gente está saindo? Assim você me desmerece e desvaloriza completamente.

- Ah, Neji, não começa... É só uma ameixa...

- Mas você odeia ameixas... Eu sou tão ruim assim pra você? Pior do que uma ameixa?

- Ai, céus, onde eu fui me enfiar...

E assim o problema se resolveu. Nos dias que se seguiram, o boato foi desfeito. As pessoas nem sentiram falta, na verdade, pois outro boato se espalhou como vírus ainda naquela semana. Algo envolvendo a diretora, o professor de artes, a professora de biologia, muita vodka e coelhos.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Olá, pessoa.

Eu (acho que) sei o que você está pensando: "este foi o capítulo mais inútil e brisa que eu já li!". Eu sei, eu sei, e até concordo, mas será que é possível relevar? Eu gosto desse capítulo. Ele é tão eu em dias de neurose (tô num desses, por falar nisso).

Bom, não tem muito o que dizer sobre isso, acho que é um daqueles capítulos em que tudo dá certo da forma errada. Ainda não é O grande drama, mas este é o último drama antes da coisa toda acontecer. É depois que essa parte se encerra que o drama de verdade começa. Espero não decepcionar ninguém.

Alguém aí odiou o Keiichi? Tomara que não. Ele é lerdinho, esquisito, mas é um bom menino ^^.

Ah, é isso. Qualquer novidade, eu informo.

Beijocas&Loucura para _ustedes_ :3


	14. Capítulo XIV

Ponteiros desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 14

* * *

- Jovem Hyuuga, tem uma pergunta que eu gostaria de lhe fazer.

- Pode perguntar.

- Por que o rapaz não podia sair com sua amiga?

- É, bem... Eu nunca tive uma resposta...

- Nunca pensou a respeito?

- Pensei, mas, como não pensei em nada decente, aceitei a hipótese que ela criou.

- Que hipótese foi?

0

~0~

0

Neji e Tenten estavam numa livraria. Aparentemente ela estava entediada e precisava de algo novo para ler.

- Foi bem mais divertido, sabe? Quero dizer, a doceria foi legal, o cinema também... Mas aquela partida de basquete foi demais. Você tinha que ter visto o jogo!

- Eu vi, pela TV – Neji respondeu com secura à alegria da amiga.

- Ah, não é a mesma coisa.

- Eu vi vocês dois, na arquibancada.

- Por essa razão eu sempre te digo que sua visão é excelente! Você deve ser a única pessoa que encontra conhecidos no meio da multidão de rostos e ainda por cima pela TV!

- É...

- Está desanimado? – Ela perguntou, colocando somente a cabeça no corredor onde ele estava.

- Não... É que encontros e essas coisas não são assuntos de "caras".

- Por isso eu te poupo dos detalhes – ela sorriu alegre, enfiando-se de volta na seção em que estava antes.

Poupar detalhes? Como assim "poupar detalhes"? Que detalhes?

- Que detalhes você não está contando?! – Desta vez, ele pôs a cabeça no setor em que ela estava.

- Ora, do tipo que não te interessa – ela respondeu, observando o enredo de mais um livro da seção de clássicos.

- É, tem razão, eu não me interesso pelo que vocês fazem... É, por que eu me interessaria? – Disse, quase histérico.

- Esse seu lado eu não conhecia, Neji... – Ela comentou com displicência.

- Que lado?

- Esse lado preocupado e protetor – riu.

- Que?!

- Quem vê até pensa que o Keiichi é alguma grande ameaça.

- Do que está falando? – Ele realmente não sabia do que ela estava falando.

- Foi por isso que não quis falar dele para mim, não é? Porque estava preocupado do que poderia acontecer e esse tipo de coisa.

- Eu estava? – Pensando bem, por que mesmo não falar do Keiichi para a Tenten?

- Neji, você já é homem o bastante. Não precisa fingir que não era por isso. Não faz de você menos homem – ela riu mais.

- Ah, então tá bom... – Mas por que mesmo não falar do Keiichi para a Tenten?!

- Ei, achei o livro perfeito! Vai me dar bastante trabalho para ler! Exatamente o que eu preciso. – Disse ela, erguendo um exemplar de Sonetos de Willian Shakespeare. – Neji, este livro não combina com você – ela comentou quando passou e viu o livro que ele tinha em mãos.

"Aprenda a lidar com seus sentimentos" estava escrito na capa. Ele arregalou os olhos e energicamente colocou o livro em qualquer lugar na prateleira, afastando-se imediatamente dele, como se fosse a própria "encadernação" do mal.

- Quando foi que eu peguei isso, caramba?! – Ele se assustou.

- Neji, eu já estou pagando. Se for levar alguma coisa é melhor se apressar e passar junto comigo – ela gritou para ele, já no caixa.

- É, não, eu não vou levar nada hoje. Pode pagar aí.

- Tudo bem.

0

~0~

0

- Você está certo de que era por aquela razão que não se sentia à vontade em deixar o rapaz sair com ela?

- Ah, eu acho que sim...

- Sei... E, numa escala de um a dez, quanto aquele rapaz poderia magoá-la?

- Ah... – Ele tentou puxar de sua memória a personalidade de Keiichi e seus hábitos. – Acho que três... No máximo.

- Por que se preocupar? Dá para notar pelo que você conta que ele não tinha nada de intimidador. Então por quê?

- Eu não sei...

- Não se ofenda com a pergunta que eu vou te fazer agora, mas não acha que o problema poderia ser o estranhamento que lhe causaria ver um rapaz e uma garota que você geralmente considerava como rapaz saindo juntos?

Ele limpou a garganta.

- Olha, eu penso que não, não me causaria estranhamento se ela saísse com outro rapaz... Talvez um pouco, mas... – Ele parou um instante o que estava dizendo. – Ah, quer saber? Ela merecia coisa melhor que o Keiichi. Ele era muito estranho.

- Você tem o problema de muitos dos meus pacientes, sabia? Nem tudo cabe a você decidir, Neji – ela não estava repreendendo, estava comunicando alegremente.

E aquilo o assustou um pouco.

0

~0~

0

- Escuta, Tenten, faz tempo que não saímos pra fazer outra coisa que não sejam trabalhos da escola... – Neji começou uma conversa, enquanto ela lia seu novo livro.

- Sim, é verdade – ela comentou sem dar muita atenção a ele, o que o fez se perguntar se ela tinha mesmo ouvido.

- Não quer ir jogar basquete amanhã?

- Não...

- Você disse "não" pra uma partida de basquete ou eu estou ouvindo vozes do além me respondendo? – Ele estava mesmo perdendo atenção para um livro, certo?

- Sim, eu disse não.

- Mas você ama basquete – a sorte de Neji foi que a praça onde estavam não tinha muitos seres viventes de "intelecto superior" para verem seu desgosto esganiçado. Maldita puberdade atrasada.

- Eu amo mesmo... Mas eu já tenho compromisso – ela sorriu.

- Ah, com o Keiichi – ele fez um muxoxo e revirou os olhos.

- Não – ela rebateu com ênfase. – Vou sair com a Sayuri.

- E pelo quê eu vou ser trocado desta vez?

Ela riu com gosto do drama dele.

- E dizem que garotas são sensíveis...

- Ei, você se veste como homem... Posso ter o gostinho de ser sensível às vezes?

- Pode, pode, minha florzinha – ela brincou. – E desta vez eu vou te trocar por algo que eu definitivamente não vou contar.

Neste momento, Sayuri passa do outro lado da praça, acenando loucamente para eles:

- Tenten, não esqueça que vamos comprar lingeries novos amanhã! – Berrou para os quatro ventos.

Neji abriu os olhos a ponto de pensar se eles já não estariam parecidos com um pires. Tenten ficou mais boquiaberta que "O Grito" e, na opinião amigável de Neji, com os olhos mais arregalados que os dele próprio.

- Isso... Foi constrangedor – ele comentou, balançando a cabeça negativamente, num movimento curto, lento e incrédulo, cuja função na verdade era afastar aquela imagem assustadora.

- Você não tem nem ideia – ela respondeu. A expressão inicial já substituída por uma de vergonha, com mais incredulidade ainda do que ele.

- Mano, eu adoro quando você não me conta as coisas... Continua guardando segredo de mim... É assustador te imaginar fazendo esse tipo de compra...

Um minuto para descrença.

Um minuto para vergonha.

Um minuto para recuperação.

- Eu vou estar livre amanhã à noite – ela quebrou os três minutos de silêncio.

- É sexta, né? Você pode ir lá em casa ver um filme. Tem um quarto de hóspedes, você pode dormir lá.

- Eu vou conversar com a minha mãe. Amanhã eu te respondo, certo?

- Certo. E, se ela deixar, o que veremos?

- Sou adepta da boa comédia. Tenho medo de filmes de terror. Drama precisa de inspiração. Filmes água-com-açúcar também. Suspense sempre é uma boa pedida. Ação é uma questão de quanta ação vai ter. Mais ação do que enredo é igual a... – Fez um gesto de quem está vomitando.

Ele riu e ela o acompanhou.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou ver o que posso arrumar dentro dos seus padrões, animalzinho.

- Obrigada, minha florzinha – ela fez um "biquinho sarcástico".

~0~

- Eu queria uma com rendas... Acho tão chique.

- Não é chique, Sayuri. É só irritante mesmo – Tenten riu.

- Ah, não é, não! – A outra rebateu com um biquinho e uma voz de manha.

- Quanto mais simples melhor. Nada de rendas, nada de estampas e melhor ainda se for da cor da minha pele.

- Eu tenho mais frescuras que você... Ah, isso me lembra... Você precisa comprar sutiens novos também?

- Acho que um ou dois cairiam bem, sim.

- Por que não compra um conjuntinho preto?

- Que coisa mais aleatória, Sayuri... Por que diz isso?

- Porque dizem que é muito sedutor – sorriu.

- E o que eu faria com isso, mulher?!

- Ah, Tenten, não venha bancar a boba pra cima de mim. Eu tenho um faro certeiro para essas coisas.

- Que coisas?

- Amiga, linda, está mais do que na cara que você arrasta um trem pelo Neji – disse baixinho, mas triunfante.

- O quê? – Tenten empacou.

- Ah, qual é, estamos só nós duas. Não precisa esconder de mim... – Sayuri voltou os olhos para a amiga, ainda parada pouco mais de um metro atrás.

Sua intenção era de fazer uma gracinha com o que tinha dito, mas então percebeu que Tenten não parecia constrangida. Ela deveria estar constrangida, não? Mas não estava. Ela parecia estar, como poderia explicar, calculando.

- Tenten? – Chamou, preocupada com o silêncio da amiga.

- Sayuri, é possível gostar e não saber?

- Oh, amiga, você sabe que eu estava brincando... – Não estava brincando tanto assim, mas não imaginara que poderia causar aquele tipo de contestação. Achou, simplesmente, que fosse óbvio.

- Eu estou saindo com o Keiichi e eu não consigo me interessar por ele. Achei que fosse por ele ser tão... Tão bobo. Tão inocente e alheio a tudo. Mas não é por isso, não é mesmo, Sayuri?

- Acho que não. Por favor, me desculpa, Tenten. Eu não tive a intenção – disse chorosa.

- Não, você fez bem... Eu estive mentindo para mim mesma. Como eu consegui esconder isso? De mim? - Tenten massageou a têmpora, balançando a cabeça negativamente. - O que é que eu fiz?

- Se apaixonou pelo seu melhor amigo – Sayuri sorriu, sem graça e deslocada. Observou Tenten procurando absorver aquilo mais um pouco. – Sabe do que você precisa?

- De um cérebro!

- Claro que não, Tenten, deixe de ser exagerada. O seu está funcionando muito bem. O que você precisa agora é de um lindo lingerie colorido e de um delicioso sorvete de flocos.

- Não estou preocupada com o que eu preciso agora... Estou preocupada com a cara que eu vou fazer quando encontrar com ele à noite.

- Eu espero que seja a mesma cara que você faz todas as vezes que se vêem. O seu sorriso maravilhoso e um cumprimento sarcástico e engraçadinho – Sayuri sorriu confiante. – Você não é mulher de se derreter, de entregar o jogo... Você é a mulher que sabe lidar com seus sentimentos, Tenten.

Tenten soube sorrir em resposta. Talvez Sayuri estivesse certa. Afinal, não era assim tão complicado: se podia esconder de si própria, então era capaz de esconder dele também. Pelo menos esperava que sim.

~0~

- Você alugou "Tempos Modernos"? Não brinca! – Ela surpreendeu-se ao ver os filmes que ele alugara.

- Não foi você que disse que gostava de "boa comédia". É o tipo de comédia mais inteligente que eu conheço – Neji foi conciso na resposta.

- Claro, é difícil achar humor mais inteligente do que Chaplin, só que...

- Lá vem...

- Bom, não é exatamente uma novidade no mundo dos filmes, né?

- Ah, ótimo então, já que a mocinha não pode com esse filme, a gente vê os outros – respondeu zangado.

E ela riu. E ele detestava estar zangado e ela rindo dele.

- Ai, Neji, você me mata às vezes com esse seu jeito de piranha ofendida.

- Eu não gostei disso – foi o que ele disse, mas, na verdade, aquele comentário amenizou um pouco a zanga dele.

- Tudo bem, desculpa então. Pode ser?

- Só dessa vez... – Mas ele sabia que seria assim nas próximas vezes também.

- Claro – riu-se. – E este Amadeus, é o que?

- Mozart.

- É sério?

- Muito.

- Uau, só filmes para pessoas cultas esta noite? Acho que vou dormir na garagem – ela riu mais.

Estava rindo, mas a verdade é que não sabia mais se era pela graça das coisas ou se era para evitar pensar no que Sayuri havia dito. O mais provável é que estivesse unindo o útil ao agradável.

- Ah, o terceiro é mais suave. Até você vai entender – ele acompanhou o riso dela, embora tenha ganhado pelo comentário uma bela almofada na cara.

- Brutamonte – ela resmungou.

- Nossa, eu que apanho, eu que sou a vítima e ainda viro o brutamonte da história?! Já se olhou no espelho, amiguinha?

Ela estava rindo ainda, até ver o título do último filme. Uma adaptação, filmada na década de 40, de um livro que ela já lera.

- Orgulho e preconceito...

- Pois é. Para ficar mais sossegado. Inteligente, mas nem tanto.

- É um filme romântico, Neji – ela argumentou. Não queria de forma alguma ver um filme romântico com ele aquela noite. Mas ele não sabia disso, certo?

- Ah, eu sei, por isso mesmo é que suaviza um pouco. É água com açúcar, mas é dos bons.

- Eu não sei se combina muito... – Que importava que ele não soubesse? Ela sabia! – Tem certeza que gosta desse gênero?

- Nem sempre, mas esse é bom. E eu achei que uma pessoa metida a moderninha como você iria gostar, pra reclamar do pensamento machista da época... Você já me acha machista, aposto que vai surtar com isso! – Ele riu.

- Isso não é nada legal! – Como assim ele estava rindo do desespero dela?! Vontade de morrer jovem, é isso?!

- Ah, pra você parar de ser chata, esse é o primeiro que vamos ver!

- Mas, Neji...

- Nem "mas", nem meio "mas", nem um quarto de "mas"... É esse e ponto! Minha casa, minhas regras.

E acabou sendo mesmo aquele o primeiro filme. O primeiro e único, já que ambos dormiram na metade. Não que o filme não fosse bom, mas Tenten estava quase pagando para não ter que assistir e "ficar com ideias", então seu plano de escape foi dormir ali mesmo no chão da sala.

Quando Neji se deu conta de que estava vendo o filme sozinho, decidiu que tinha marcado aquela noite para fazerem algo juntos. Já que aquele algo certamente não ia ser ver os filmes, que fosse dormir na porcaria do chão da sala então.

Himawari e Hizashi logo deram conta da situação em que o filho e sua hóspede se encontravam. A mulher teve muita vontade de acordar os dois e tirá-los de cima do tapete para irem para debaixo das cobertas, mas seu marido a convenceu de que seria melhor deixa-los descansar, já que estavam tão embalados. Trouxeram um par de cobertores e estenderam um em Neji e outro em Tenten. Depois disso, eles mesmos retiraram-se para dormir.

A casa já estava em silêncio quando Tenten acordou e se viu diante da TV, em um canal qualquer – que àquela hora estava tocando música clássica, pois o horário da programação já havia acabado há tempos –, e ao lado de Neji.

Sentiu vontade de chorar. Uma das grandes besteiras que uma garota pode cometer é se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo. E, se já era ruim para as outras garotas, para ela era um caso ainda pior. Queria mesmo chorar, mas, ao invés disso, encostou-se mais no amigo e beijou-lhe suavemente a face.

- Boa noite, Neji.

- Boa noite, Tenten... – Ela sorriu. Não sabia que ele respondia dormindo.

Neji realmente era sonâmbulo. Talvez não um caso grave de sonambulismo, mas ainda assim sonâmbulo. E, quando em sonhos ele sentiu a aproximação de um corpo, acabou não resistindo à vontade de aconchegar-se nele ao longo da noite – tanto quanto não havia antes resistido à vontade de se embrulhar no cobertor que a mãe colocara sobre si.

Que tivesse sido instintivo o acontecimento, o fato é que, ao acordar no raiar da manhã seguinte, ele não reclamou por encontrar-se tão perto da amiga.

Aquele sim era o lugar onde ele gostava da presença dela. Perto de si. Ela era sua amiga e de mais ninguém.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Oi, gente :3.

Coisa número um: eu queria agradecer as reviews de pessoas que não têm perfil no fanfiction, porque não dá pra agradecer mandando mensagem direta como eu costumo fazer. Isso não vale apenas para as reviews do capítulo 13, mas para todas as que eu já tive o prazer de receber. De verdade, muito obrigada. Eu não confio no que eu faço e é bom saber que divertiu alguém. Gratíssima a vocês ;3!

Coisa número dois: AAAAAAAAAAH, não era para esse capítulo ser assim! Ele ficou quase o dobro dos outros capítulos! Por quê!? Ok, chega de drama. O fato é eu não queria que esse capítulo ficasse desse tamanho, mas as quebras dele estavam em lugares inconvenientes. Preferi deixar desse jeito, embora eu ache mais cansativo, e espero que ninguém se importe.

Coisa número três: esse capítulo com certeza não está nem perto de ser um dos meus favoritos, eu não apostaria um centavo nele (ele é tão artificial ç.ç!), mas eu espero que tenha sido agradável (ou o mínimo irritante possível) e peço desculpas caso tenha sido intragável (ou seria ilegível?).

Enfim, obrigada a quem teve pique de ler até aqui. Se tudo correr bem (eu estou sinceramente esperando a maré virar, porque a vibração dessa semana 'tá muito negativa), nos vemos semana que vem.

_Besitos_&DiasFofos


	15. Capítulo XV

Ponteiros desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 15

* * *

- Jovem Hyuuga, tudo isso foi importante para a sua vida, mas foram realmente esses fatos que o tornaram a pessoa que é hoje, que suas primas dizem tão diferente de quem era antes?

- Bem, não.

- E estamos prontos para falar sobre isso?

Ele calou por uns instantes e logo prosseguiu:

- Os meus dezesseis anos acabaram e os dezessete também. Foi logo depois do meu aniversário de dezoito que os problemas começaram. Bem no mês de julho, faltando um semestre para o ano escolar acabar.

- E o que houve no mês de julho?

- Na semana do meu aniversário, estávamos no meio de um recesso escolar e meus pais fizeram questão de folgar em seus respectivos trabalhos para podermos viajar.

Ele riu de modo sarcástico quando disse aquilo, o que não passou despercebido pela terapeuta:

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada, é só que... Bom, acho que foi a última vez que as minhas primas me viram como eu fui. Depois daquela viagem, quando eu voltei, tudo mudou...

0

~0~

0

- O que você acha?

- Acho que por mim tudo bem, Neji, mas veremos com a minha mãe.

- Ela já deixou uma vez. Além disso, somos quase irmãos, né, cara?

- Ah, é... Claro – respondeu da forma mais natural que pôde, mas, se ele tivesse dado um pouco mais de atenção, teria notado o tom triste que ela procurou ocultar.

Como ele continuava fazendo aquilo? Mais de um ano de amizade e ele ainda a confundia com "um cara".

De toda forma, pelo menos ele tinha consideração o bastante para chamá-la, só a ela, para uma comemoração não familiar de aniversário.

"Você é a única pessoa que eu considero tanto" ele disse.

Mais um ano daqueles e acabaria louca. Ele era cheio de "só confio em você", "não consegui pensar em mais ninguém", "é impossível te substituir" e tantas outras frases que faziam seu coração rodopiar alegre por algum tempo, até a lembrança de que, para ele, ela não passava de... um cara.

- Tenten? Ainda está na linha? Tenten Feng, Terra chamando!

- Ah? Hã? Oh, puxa, desculpe, eu me distraí. Nossa, não sei onde eu estou com a cabeça...

- Cuidado, hein? Vai endoidar assim! – Ele riu.

- Nem me diga... – Ponderou por um instante. – Acho que vou falar com a minha mãe e te retorno mais tarde.

- Eu quero sair amanhã de manhã, viu? Temos que aproveitar o sábado todo.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Já disse que te retorno ainda hoje.

- Não esqueça!

- Não vou esquecer, Neji! Que coisa!

- Sem estresses, animalzinho.

- Ah, boa noite, Neji! Te ligo antes das 22h.

- Certo. Até mais.

- Até... – Colocou o telefone no gancho e foi até a sala, onde a mãe estava vendo as coisas que chegaram pelo correio.

- Oi, mamãe.

- Mamãe? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eh, mais ou menos...

- Certo, e você quer falar disso?

- Sim, mas primeiro me diga como estamos de contas.

- Ah, está dentro do esperado. Este mês vai sobrar um bom dinheiro. Acho que vamos poder viajar no fim do ano...

- Que ótimo!

- Mas aconteceu algo muito peculiar...

- O quê?

- Chegou uma carta... De alguém que não vejo há muito.

- Mesmo? Quem é?

- Um antigo colega. Ele se mudou antes de todo o ocorrido – disse referindo-se ao pai de Tenten – e disse na carta que, voltando para nossa cidade, encontrou com seu tio e assim ficou sabendo de mim.

- E daí?

- Bom, nós éramos muito chegados e ele resolveu mandar uma carta para retomar contato...

- Sei – respondeu sorrindo de forma estranha.

- Tenten! O que está pensando, menina?!

- Deixa eu ver isso aí! – E rápido pegou a carta da mão da mãe.

Fazia caras e bocas durante a leitura e, ao terminar, só pôde dizer:

- Mãe, "retomar contato"? Ele tinha é uma paixonite que o tempo e todo o resto não estragaram!

- Claro que não, Tenten! Ele até casou!

- Ah, mãe, pra cima de mim não! Ele casou, mas disse que não deu certo e eles se divorciaram e, olha que incrível, legalmente e com todos os deveres de ambas as partes assumidos. Mãe, eu li isso aqui, é claro que ele ainda está interessado! Responde isso logo!

- Tenten, vamos com calma. Não vamos pôr o carro na frente dos bois, pode não ser nada disso.

- Só vai saber se tentar... – Disse empolgada. E só depois pensou de verdade no que disse.

- O que foi, querida?

- Não, é só que... O Neji me chamou para ir de novo naquele lago que eu te falei, para comemorarmos o aniversário dele.

- É? Quem mais vai?

- Ah, bem, ele já comemorou com a família durante esses primeiros dias das férias... E disse que não se sente mais à vontade com outras pessoas com quem ele saía antes... Então seríamos só eu e ele.

- Oh, e esse é o seu problema, anjo?

Ela suspirou e continuou:

- Acho que é.

- Faz quase um ano, certo? Amar dói...

- Pois é.

- Então... "Só vai saber se tentar"?

- Não sei. Acho que é um caso mais delicado.

- Logo o ano acabará e não sabemos se vocês continuarão como estão. Afinal, é o último ano de vocês.

- Eu sei... Talvez se você disser que eu não posso ir?

- Tenten, não fique arrumando desculpas. Faça simplesmente aquilo que quer. Não importa o que acontecer, pelo menos eu estarei aqui quando você voltar.

A jovem pensou alguns minutos.

- Vou ligar para dizer que ele passe bem cedo amanhã.

0

~0~

0

- E foi no dia que se encontraram que o que te mudou aconteceu?

- É, foi sim... A última vez que nos falamos como amigos de verdade.

- E como foi?

- Eu passei na casa dela por volta das seis da manhã. Fomos até o lago e comemos alguma coisa que eu não lembro e... Sei lá, ficamos de boa por um tempo, como da outra vez.

- Sei... E depois?

- Eu não sei... Alguma coisa deu errado. Eu não lembro o que foi – ele engasgou em seguida.

- Ah, Neji... Se não quer dizer o que houve, não precisa. Sou psicóloga e não policial. Isto não é um inquérito. – Seu tom foi quase maternal.

- Neji... – Ele sussurrou.

- O quê?

- É a primeira vez, doutora Mitarashi, que não me chama de "jovem Hyuuga".

- Oh, perdão. Não tive a intenção de ultrapassar os limites, só achei que fosse adequado – disse sem titubear.

- Não, não foi incômodo... Só me fez lembrar. Minha mãe, minha tia Hibi¹, a mãe dela... Ela.

Ele fez silêncio. Estava quase naquela situação ridícula mais uma vez. Não queria chorar, não, não de novo. Ele se recusava, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

0

~0~

0

Nika estava passeando meio sem rumo e acabou encontrando uma casa à qual não visitava há um tempo. Bem, não que fosse realmente frequentadora da casa, mas tinha, como dizer, "assuntos" com alguém que morava lá. Tocou a campainha.

- Quem é?

- Bom tarde, senhora Hyuuga. É a Nika – gritou do lado de fora.

- Ah, olá, Nika. Faz tempo – Himawari respondeu abrindo a porta.

- É mesmo. Neji está?

- Não, não. Ele saiu com a Tenten hoje.

Passou tanta coisa pela cabeça de Nika naquela hora, tanta coisa. Podia encaminhar a situação de tantas formas. Podia agradecer e desistir. É, podia... Mas uma ideia tão louca passou-lhe pela cabeça... E se:

- Oh, não! Ele não me esperou! Pedi que ele me esperasse!

- Nossa, ele saiu cedo. Acho que nem lembrou.

- Eu avisei que não sabia como chegar – precisava jogar verde e rezar para dar frutos, ou algo do tipo.

- Ah, eu te dou o caminho, mas você tem como ir?

- Sim, sim, tenho uma motinho. – Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim!

A mãe de Neji passou para ela umas coordenadas que a levaram para fora da área urbana da cidade. Na verdade, ela nem sabia se ainda estava na mesma cidade!

Achou a entrada que deveria pegar. Sabia que não podia seguir o caminho todo ou eles ouviriam o barulho da moto e perderia sua grande chance. Acabou estacionando no meio de umas árvores e acompanhou o caminho a pé, mas sem sair de trás das árvores.

Passou a andar mais devagar quando ouviu vozes e se empoleirou em uma árvore de copa bastante folheada, para ver sem ser vista.

~0~

Era perto das três horas da tarde e, depois de tanto tempo ali, a fome já estava apertando, por isso Neji e Tenten sossegaram ao lado de uma árvore – que com certeza não era a árvore onde Nika havia subido – para comer.

- Quer? – Neji perguntou, oferecendo uma cerveja a Tenten.

- Não, eu não bebo cerveja, você sabe. Vou ficar mesmo com a minha água – respondeu, chacoalhando uma garrafa do líquido sem cor.

- Você é quem sabe... Eu não dispenso.

- Tem muitas coisas que eu não dispenso, mas cerveja com certeza não é uma delas.

- Suas loucuras à parte, falar em dispensar me lembra de uma coisa...

- O que é?

- Dispensei uma garota esta semana – tomou um gole de sua bebida.

- Mesmo? – Respondeu displicentemente interessada, enquanto mordia o último pedaço de um lanche de atum. – Mas você não fez uma viagem de família? Dispensou alguma prima?

- Ah, eu não ia ficar grudado na minha família vinte e quatro horas por dia durante seis dias, né? Eu também saí para me divertir algumas vezes.

- Sei... E por que dispensou a garota? Tinha algum problema grave de personalidade ou não era bonita?

- Sei lá, entende?

- Não, não entendo – riu e tomou mais um gole da água fresca.

- Ah, não sei... Esbarrei com a fulana numa festa que fui com meus primos. Bom papo, parecia uma garota legal, era bonita... Nem tinha essa frescura de não beber cerveja.

- Vá à merda – disse sem se alterar, enfiando um pedaço de maçã na boca logo em seguida.

- Haha, enfim, ela era uma boa investida, mas sei lá... Acho que não fazia meu tipo.

- Humm, e qual seria seu tipo, se não é o "bom papo, bonita, legal"? – Perguntou rindo, mas com estômago quase embrulhando de nervoso.

- Não sei – engoliu um lanchinho de calabresa em uma só bocada. – Só sei que não era aquele.

- Ai, que resposta clara... – Riu baixinho, provavelmente tentando esconder a vergonha pela pergunta, que, por enquanto, ele pareceu não perceber o intuito real.

- E você?

- Eu o quê?

- Seu tipo, oras!

Ela engasgou com a maçã:

- Cof, cof... Ai, que droga... Cof, cof... Puxa, que pergunta...

- Caramba, foi só uma pergunta – disse dando tapinhas nas costas da acompanhante.

- Eu não estava preparada para a réplica – massageou a garganta. Que bela situação a que se enfiara. Será que "você" era uma resposta clara o bastante para ele?!

- Percebi, né?! Mas é que... Bom, eu só estava pensando... Puxa, essa sim vai ser uma pergunta difícil.

- Ai, você já fez uma daquelas. Acho que não pode piorar.

- Você gosta de garotas?

- O quê?! Você endoidou?! É claro que não! Nossa... Não, não... – Disse recuperando a calma.

- Ei, animalzinho, sem estresses, lembra? Eu só fiquei curioso.

- Nossa, Neji, eu saí com o Keiichi. Como você achou que eu gostava de garotas?

- Ah, sei lá. Durou tão pouco, achei que fosse, humm, um teste.

- Não, não... E eu que achei que não podia piorar – riu, massageando as têmporas.

- Bom, você respondeu, né? Pra mim isso foi uma melhora.

- Claro, claro...

- E o seu tipo?

- Ah, qual é, Neji? Não vai mesmo implicar com isso, vai?

- É só uma pergunta...

- Neji...

- Não é tão difícil.

- Você também não respondeu!

- Eu estou esperando...

- Isso não tem a menor relevância!

- Vai responder ou não vai?

- Ah, droga! Meu tipo é você, seu burro! Feliz agora?! – Ai, porcaria... Ela realmente tinha dito aquilo e agora não dava para simplesmente voltar a fita e apagar.

Com tantas pessoas no mundo, por que com ela? Bom, claro, já devia ter acontecido com um sem número de pessoas, mas, puxa, ela tinha que entrar para a estatística também?!

Eles estavam se encarando. A respiração dela estava acelerada e ele parecia estupefato, mal teve reação.

O que fazer, o que fazer, o que fazer? Ah, bem, já estava ferrada mesmo, certo? Fez o que qualquer pessoa ferrada faria: beijou seu melhor amigo.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Alô, você! E aí, como vai a vida? Eu estou protelando. Deveria estar fazendo um mega trabalho de compilação agora, mas parece que não estou fazendo isso, néam?

Enfim, mudando de assunto, se você tem o hábito de ler essa fanfic, agradeça a minha irmã essa semana. Quase que eu não posto, porque eu perdi o arquivo! Se ela não tivesse me passado o backup, sabe-se lá quando eu ia conseguir recuperar as coisas.

Isso me deixa por demais satisfeita, porque eu gosto desse capítulo e eu ia achar muito chato não compartilhá-lo essa semana. Ele é quase bipolar de tantos altos e baixos emotivos que tem (eu acho pelo menos xD). Ele está ligeiramente mais longo que o normal e suficientemente mais curto que o capítulo passado. Acho que está num tamanho razoável. Eu espero que vocês gostem dele tanto quanto eu gosto e, se não gostarem, que ele não tenha sido tããão horrível.

Acho que é isso. Ainda tem uns 9000 toques pela frente, mas já estamos no início do fim xD!

Até a próxima ;3!


	16. Capítulo XVI

Ponteiros desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 16

* * *

- E como se sentiu?

De início não houve resposta para a psicóloga, mas logo ela ouviu:

- Não me lembro.

- Deve ter sido bem traumático então – ele não olhou para ela, raramente olhava para ela, mas reconheceu o tom sarcástico. Era uma provocação, para tirar alguma verdade dele.

- Não quero falar... Não, o que eu não quero é repensar o assunto.

- Posso pelo menos saber o porquê?

- Eu nem consigo recuperar exatamente a sensação... Foi tão estranho... Tão confuso.

- Vai ter que confrontar essas estranhezas e confusões mais cedo ou mais tarde, mesmo que seja fora desta sala.

- Eu sei, mas, por enquanto, ainda estou preferindo o "mais tarde".

0

~0~

0

Nem mesmo mais tarde naquele dia ele conseguiu explicar para si o que o levou a fazer aquilo... Nenhum dos "aquilo", aliás. Nem sabia do que mais se arrependia.

A boca dela estava somente encostada à sua e ele simplesmente não conseguiu evitar fazer a coisa mais idiota que poderia pensar.

Puxou a cabeça dela para mais perto. Nem se incomodou com a aba do boné que, virada para trás, bateu em sua mão, apenas aprofundou o beijo. O que foi só um selinho inesperado acabou se tornando um beijo de verdade, com tudo o que tinha direito... E por culpa dele! E ele não estava nem aí! De começo. Como era imbecil, como era imbecil!

Abraçou forte o corpo que era tão menor que o seu e também, por menos que ela gostasse dizer, tão delicado e suave de tocar, como agora ele estava sentindo. Era macia. Como perdera tempo desde que a conhecera.

Quando a conhecera... Ela estava com uniforme de trabalho, parecia... Um homem.

Sentiu pânico.

Da mesma forma que não soube explicar o que o havia levado a beijá-la, também não soube exatamente por que logo em seguida a empurrou longe, com força.

A cena que ela viu ficou em sua mente por meses. Ele estava assustado, encostado na árvore com um olhar apavorado.

Porém, se ela teve meses de problema com o que viu, ele, por outro lado, não teve um único dia de tranquilidade plena desde então. Ele não imaginou na hora, mas se seguiriam anos com a imagem dela depois de empurrada. Ela foi parar longe com o empurrão e acabou sentada de forma desequilibrada num chão cheio de pedrinhas. Logo ele notou alguns arranhões nas mãos, que ela usara para não cair ainda mais e se machucar de verdade. O peito subia e descia rápido e o semblante revelava o susto, com tudo o que ele fizera até então. Ele havia colocado aquele medo e confusão no rosto dela.

Ele a havia beijado, depois empurrado. Poderia tê-la machucado! Quer dizer, na verdade, pelo jeito dela, ele percebeu que sim, tinha machucado. Algo além das mãos, claro.

Estava tão frustrado consigo mesmo. Nunca havia ficado tão mal com a própria pessoa antes, nunca. Não fazia ideia de como lidar com tudo aquilo que estava sentindo, incluindo todas as coisas que sentia e não sabia o que eram, então a atitude que tomou não foi exatamente a mais sensata ou acertada:

- Eu não sou gay!

Num segundo ele viu a expressão de surpresa se transformar. E não foi bom.

Ela respirou muito fundo e prendeu tudo. Seus olhos se abriram num aspecto raivoso, enquanto a boca se retorcia em um bico contrariado. Levantou num salto, batendo firmemente os pés no chão, os olhos cheios de mágoa e várias respostas na boca:

- Ótimo, Neji, porque, caso ainda não tenho notado nestes últimos dois anos, eu não sou um homem! Mas que droga, Neji! Você tem alguma ideia de como foi difícil criar coragem pra isso? Faz ideia de como foram os últimos meses? Gostar assim de você e saber que você não me via simplesmente como mais uma garota, mas pior, muito pior! Você me via como um cara, mais um CARA!

- Desculpe – respondeu um tanto seco.

- Desculpe?! Sério?! É tudo o que tem pra me dizer?! Sabe, um "não" teria bastado, imbecil! Não precisava toda essa cena, nem... Nem o beijo e me empurrar e muito menos essa porcaria que você acaba de me dizer!

Ele levantou com calma. Se sentia mais burro do que nos minutos anteriores, mas as coisas iam saindo e ele só se dava conta das idiotices que falava depois de já ter dito. Era melhor não dizer mais nada, as coisas já estavam ruins o suficiente.

Começou a arrumar as coisas e se preparar para irem embora. O dia estava terminando de uma forma que ele não esperava. Pensaria num jeito de consertar depois.

- O que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Arrumando as coisas para irmos embora.

- O quê? Mas... Você... Você pelo menos ouviu o que eu disse?

- Sim, mas não sei se quero conversar agora. É uma situação delicada.

- Situação delicada? Você não está nem aí... Nem está me dando... Ouvidos.

Na primeira vez que algo daquele tipo deu errado entre eles, Neji havia desejado uma coisa, da qual só veio a se arrepender nesse momento. Ele viu os olhos dela começarem a marejar e, logo, as primeiras lágrimas escorreram pelas bochechas. O tom do rosto ficou mais e mais vermelho e pequenos soluços podiam ser ouvidos.

É... Como da primeira vez, ele achou que ela tinha um jeito bonitinho de chorar, mas, agora, face a face com o choro, não sentia mais a vontade de ver a cena.

Naquela noite, Neji não conseguiu pregar os olhos. Passou a madrugada toda pensando no que ela disse assim que a deixou em casa.

"Neji, eu... Acho que nós não deveríamos nos ver mais. Melhor: eu não quero mais te ver! Não quero falar com você, eu mal quero cruzar com você por acidente!"

Foram as palavras dela antes de entrar correndo quintal adentro, sem olhar para trás.

Ele não teve coragem de contar aos pais o porquê de seu abatimento ao chegar em casa. Não jantou. Na verdade, mal saiu do quarto desde a hora em que se enfiou lá.

Será que ela estava mesmo falando sério? Não, não podia ser. Eram melhores amigos, ela não poderia estar tão magoada a este ponto... Afinal, ele só estava nervoso e assustado, não falou aquelas coisas por mal. Só não sabia o que dizer.

Mas e se ela estivesse mesmo falando sério? Ele nem conseguia mais conceber a ideia de uma vida sem ela. Desde que começaram a se entender, ele passou a sair cada vez menos com outras pessoas que não fossem, bem, a Tenten.

Ai, a vida não é fácil. Jogou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o teto. Torceu para que o dia seguinte fosse melhor.

0

~0~

0

- E foi?

- Foi o quê?

- O dia seguinte foi melhor?

- Não. Os dias só foram piorando. No dia seguinte minha mãe me disse algo que só me fez mais preocupado, e com razão, como eu viria a sentir depois.

0

~0~

0

Nika estava chocada, de verdade. Assim que ouviu o carro se afastar, desceu da árvore. Ficou com a cabeça encostada ao tronco. Até sentiu pena de Tenten, mas, mesmo assim, não simpatizava com a garota. Fazer o quê?

Pegou sua moto e voltou logo para casa. Havia ido atrás deles pensando em causar qualquer problema, arrumar uma confusão, mas, quando a discussão entre os dois começou a ficar séria, não teve nem bem coragem para mover os músculos.

Apesar do capacete, sentia o sol sobre o rosto. Seria tão fácil de apreciar, se não estivesse naquela situação.

Quem diria... As brutas também amam, hein?² Mais uma vez se via com opções. Poderia esquecer o que viu e ouviu... Ou poderia fazer algo interessante e divertido com aquilo.

A vida é cheia de escolhas difíceis, não é?³

0

~0~

0

- Voltaram a se falar?

- Eu tentava de tudo, mas eu finalmente tinha conseguido estragar as coisas por completo. E tudo só piorou quando as aulas voltaram.

- Por quê?

Ele podia ouvir o lápis da doutora rabiscando, como de costume, suas anotações. Ele sempre se perguntava o que tanto ela escrevia sobre ele e seus problemas, mas sabia que não era de sua conta.

- Nika aconteceu.

- Desenvolva.

- Aquele dia no lago... Nika estava lá e viu tudo acontecer. Eu não sei com que gosto ou o que ela esperava com aquilo, mas ela contou o que viu para todos que conhecia. Enfim, quando as aulas voltaram, não havia uma pessoa na escola que não soubesse. Foi uma humilhação total.

- Que quer dizer?

- Pelos céus, eu nem conseguia olhar pra ela de tanta vergonha. A vida social dela já não era das melhores, eu transformei o que já era ruim em um caos!

- O que aconteceu?

- Eles voltaram a pegá-la sozinha e ficaram cada vez mais abusados. Eu nem tenho coragem de repetir as coisas que diziam... Faziam com que ela parecesse uma... Uma qualquer. Tratavam como uma... Ai, céus, como uma vadia. É claro que ela não deixava barato, mas acho que ninguém pode aguentar para sempre.

- Por que acha que isso é culpa sua?

- Porque é. Eles diziam que nem mesmo o único amigo que ela tinha suportava ficar com ela, e que ela devia estar desesperada por alguém e o resto era tudo baixaria... Como eles podiam ajudar a – rangeu os dentes – superar.

- O que isso queria dizer na sua opinião?

- Não está claro para a senhorita o que isso significa, doutora?! - Ele gritou. Provavelmente até o rapaz que trabalhava recepcionando as pessoas daquele andar ouvira, mas quem liga?!

- Para mim está. E para você? – Ela respondeu desafiadora. Era isso que ela fazia, era esse o trabalho dela. Não havia conseguido sua reputação na empresa sendo gentil e complacente o tempo todo.

- Está muito claro o que eles queriam com ela! Obrigado por perguntar!

- Pode gritar e resmungar o quanto quiser, jovem Hyuuga. Isso jamais mudará o que você viu.

Ele ficou em silêncio, ou quase, já que sua respiração estava bastante audível. A doutora, que bem da verdade ainda não havia terminado o doutorado, esperou que ele se acalmasse para continuar:

- De onde vem a sua dor?

- Dos meus atos.

- Mas que atos?

- Todos.

- Certo... Então vamos fazer um exercício diferente. Por que não me diz tudo que poderia ter feito e não fez ou poderia fazer diferente e que mudaria a situação em que ela se encontrava?

Ele ficou em silêncio. Pensou em tudo que podia, mas sempre havia um porém em cada possibilidade.

- A culpa é um sentimento engraçado. Às vezes nos sentimos tão responsáveis... Que não percebemos que a culpa não é nossa. Existe uma série de fatores além do nosso controle. Sei que queria ter feito mais, mas, sinto muito, não foi possível. Nem por isso deve anular a sua vida da forma que vem fazendo.

- Eu nunca pedi desculpas e a deixei na mão quando ela mais precisou.

- Precisa superar essa fase.

- Você nem sabe o que de pior eu fiz! – Disse alterado.

- Então conte.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Olá, você! Olá, feriado! Adoro feriados, é quando eu posso protelar por um dia e sentir menos culpa! E é só por isso que eu estou postando hoje xD!

Não sei se alguém notou, mas em alguns lugares neste e no capítulo anterior tem umas anotações numéricas e lá vai o porquê delas:

**¹** Hibi: como aparentemente a mão da Hinata e da Hanabi não tem nome, eu dei um para a pobre moça sem nome e é esse aí!  
**²** "As brutas também amam": já assistiu a _Como Treinar seu Dragão_? Pois é, essa frase midiaticamente veio de lá, mas me parece que já estava na boca das pessoas há tempos.  
**³** "A vida é cheia de escolhas difíceis, não é?": quem é que lembra da Úrsula, a vilã de _A Pequena Sereia_ da _Disney_? Então, essa aqui é dela. Tomara que não volte pra me assombrar por uso indevido (xD).

Enfim, feitos os devidos esclarecimentos, alguém desgostou desse cap.? Eu sei que ele é meio "depressão se encontra com a raiva e elas saem para jantar", mas não está horrível, né? Infelizmente, por algum tempo, a tendência do clima será piorar. Não sei se no próximo ou no seguinte, mas futuramente tem algumas cenas que são ligeiramente fortes, mas, como eu avisei láááááá atrás, eu procurei deixar o mais suave possível. Enfim, isso é assunto futuro e não vem ao causo agora. O que vem ao causo agora é que eu espero não ter deixado passar aberrações na revisão (não tem revisor pior no mundo do que a pessoa que escreveu . ).

De toda forma, agradeço muitíssimo às reviews (nem me lembro se já respondi as que dá para responder por MP o.õ) e nos vemos na semana que vem ^^.

_Besitos_&AproveitemMuitoOFeriado XD


	17. Capítulo XVII

Ponteiros desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 17

* * *

- Precisa superar essa fase, Tenten!

- Não é a fase, Sayuri! Eu não quero ir na festa e ter que enfrentar todas aquelas pessoas horríveis de novo! Eu já passei do último dia de aula, estou livre daqueles imbecis dizendo aquelas coisas e eu não quero ir lá e me deparar com isso tudo de novo! Foram seis meses dos mais terríveis e eu estou cansada... Cansada demais.

- Por favor, Tenten. Todos os professores estarão lá e haverá pais, não te farão nada na frente deles! Vamos comigo, por favor. É minha melhor amiga e não quero ir sem você.

- Por favor, não me peça isso.

- Tenten, não sabemos quando voltaremos a nos ver. Você vai para o outro lado do país fazer engenharia mecânica e eu vou simplesmente para o caminho oposto fazer moda! Não sabemos nem se vamos mesmo voltar a nos ver um dia!

Era difícil argumentar com Sayuri. Ela era bastante sentimental e aquela situação não era das mais fáceis nesse quesito.

- E eu vou ficar com você o tempo todo. Por favor, não me deixe sozinha... – Sayuri continuou, não desistiria tão fácil.

Tenten passou as mãos do rosto aos cabelos. Como era difícil lidar com aquilo. Sayuri usou palavras tremendamente fortes para pedir sua companhia. Ela não queria ir, mas também não queria deixar Sayuri sozinha – afinal, desde que começara a andar com ela, Sayuri acabou por perder outras amigas. Diziam que Tenten era violenta e lhe traria problemas, mas ela foi insistente e firme. Só que havia custado caro ser tão persistente e Tenten não ignorava o quão caro havia sido.

- Eu não tenho o que vestir – era sua última carta. Ou Sayuri desistia com aquilo ou ela teria realmente que ir à festa de encerramento.

~0~

- Pare de mexer nesse cabelo como se estivesse tentando se esconder atrás dele... – Sayuri sugeriu em um sussurro.

- Você está bonita, filha – a Sra. Feng tentou convencer Tenten.

- Vocês não entendem! A situação é desconfortável. Passei esse tempo todo aqui sem sair vestida com coisas femininas. Eu vou chamar mais atenção do que se vocês tivessem me dado farrapos e um colar elegantíssimo de melancia para vestir.

- Que é isso? Eles nunca mais te verão mesmo! Que mal faz mostrar o quão bonita você é? Mostrará para todos o que perdiam por não dar uma chance!

- Sayuri, eu pensei em vestir um terninho feminino ou algo do tipo, mas esse vestido... – Olhou-se no espelho.

É claro, admitia que estava bem, mas o problema não era aquele. Desde o dia em que pisara naquela cidade, não havia usado uma única peça feminina em público – e o último cara a vê-la daquele jeito não teve uma boa reação, lembrou com amargura.

Agora, depois de todo aquele jejum, estava prestes a sair de casa com um vestido de um roxo suave que ia somente até perto dos joelhos. Certo, não era uma minissaia, mas não era bem o que tinha em mente. O vestido tinha apenas uma alça, no ombro direito, e ela se perguntava se o decote não era maior do que o necessário. Sem contar que era tão bem acinturado que suas curvas pareciam bem melhor do que realmente eram. Em suma, o vestido a deixava realmente bonita, mas era exatamente isso que NÃO estava nos planos!

- Não posso sair assim!

Mas é claro que só estava dizendo aquilo para constar nos autos, porque a verdade é que não tinha mesmo muita opção.

- Ah, chega de frescura. Eu vou trançar o seu cabelo agora, então sossegue! – Sayuri foi enérgica.

Em poucos minutos, os cabelos estavam ajeitados em uma trança lateral, com uma fita fina de cetim branco entrelaçada com os fios, prendendo o penteado.

- Pronto, agora não vai mais se esconder atrás daquele monte de cabelo! – Ela deu uma boa olhada no espelho, vendo a si mesma e a Tenten. – Sabe, Tenten, acho que, depois dessa noite, pode ficar com esse vestido para você. Ele te cai bem melhor.

- Não posso aceitar.

- Eu insisto. Está muito bonita nele. Estou até com inveja desse caimento! – Riu.

- Que absurdo! Como se eu pudesse pensar em ficar melhor que você! – Juntou-se à amiga nas risadas.

Bem, até que não podia reclamar. Comparada a Sayuri, ela nem estava tão produzida. A amiga teve a bondade de nem cogitar maquiagem e até concordou em deixar Tenten usar uma sapatilha e não a sandália de salto alto que havia vindo com o vestido. Apesar disso, a própria Sayuri estava usando uma combinação marcante de sombras e um salto assustadoramente alto e fino. O vestido verde escuro era mais longo do que o emprestado a Tenten, mas também era bem mais justo.

Não era o terninho que queria, mas podia ser pior.

Respirou fundo e virou-se na direção da mãe, esperando a aprovação (ou não) daquela.

- Mamãe? Está tudo bem? – Disse ao notar a distração da mulher.

- Hã? Sim, querida... Eu só estava pensando, bem, talvez não goste da ideia, é seu direito, mas... Acho que isto aqui combinaria com sua roupa – respondeu, entregando algo para a filha.

Tenten olhou para o que a mãe havia lhe dado e reconheceu imediatamente o objeto que tinha certeza de ter jogado fora meses antes.

- Mãe, por que recolheu os brincos que o Neji me deu?

- Não sei, mas, quando os vi em cima dos jornais velhos, eu não podia deixar ali.

Fora tão difícil se desfazer das peças e, de repente, elas estavam ali, em suas mãos. Como teria forças para jogá-las fora mais uma vez?

Olhou de novo para as delicadas rosas vermelho escuro do brinco antes de prendê-las nas orelhas.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Olá, pessoa. Tudo bem contigo? Eu espero que sim e melhor do que eu. Detesto fim de semestre. Tem tanto trabalho que eu sinto vontade de bater nos professores. Enfim, ao que interessa:

Como você pode (ou não) notar, esse capítulo é minúsculo. Desculpe por isso, mas realmente não dava (pelo menos não na minha cabeça) para misturar esse capítulo com o próximo, porque eles têm tons totalmente diferentes, são como água e óleo. Esse aqui é tão suave e talvez até melancólico e o próximo não é exatamente assim, então, apesar do tamanhinho que este ficou, preferi deixar deste jeito.

Bem, peço desculpas a quem me mandou reviews. Essa semana foi tão corrida que eu não consegui responder (isso porque a minha audiência é baixa, se eu recebesse muitas reviews, possivelmente não teria conseguido nem ler). Meu gerenciamento de tempo vai mal. Agradeço muito à gentileza da sasatogether e da Wonderje e sinto não ter respondido nada, mas, já que eu estou aqui agora, vou aproveitar para dizer que eu concordo que o Neji foi da delicadeza de um troll com a Tenten, que a coisa vai de mal a pior com ela – notaram a vibração ruim dela nesse cap.? – e que sim, as coisas não vão melhorar para ela ainda. Obrigada pelas reviews, pela revolta com o Neji e por terem lido, faz meu dia melhor saber isso.

Enfim, nos vemos semana que vem, com um capítulo maior, porque, né, isso aqui foi estranho. Desculpem se passou qualquer erro nesse capítulo.

Beijinhos


	18. Capítulo XVIII

Ponteiros desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 18

* * *

Na festa, Tenten ainda estava apreensiva, mas os mais idiotas pareciam muito ocupados em se afastar da vista dos adultos para cogitarem importuná-la. E também havia o fato de que poucos a haviam realmente reconhecido, muitos nem deram conta de sua presença. Afinal, num dia que é especial para nós, raramente temos olhos para os outros, principalmente com uma iluminação tão fraca. Bem, pelo menos as pessoas na pista de dança deviam estar aproveitando aquele clima.

- Viu? Eu disse que nada aconteceria! – Sayuri comentou cheia de razão, cruzando as pernas assim que se sentaram à mesa. Não qualquer uma, aliás, uma das mais próximas à porta da cozinha, pois Sayuri queria experimentar de tudo o que passasse.

- É, mas isso também quer dizer que nada legal está acontecendo aqui – riu, bastante aliviada.

- Está brincando? Você comeu isso aqui? É a coisa mais legal que eu já coloquei na boca!

- Bolinha de queijo, Sayuri?

- Minha mãe não me deixa comer frituras... Tudo é assado ou grelhado... Ou cru.

Tenten fez um barulho de nojo com aquilo:

- Ah, chega, não quero pensar sobre isso... Mas acho que não devia comer isso aí. Você tem um estômago sensível e sabe.

- Eu prometo me comportar. Comerei menos de vinte.

Pensou em argumentar que vinte já era muito para ela, mas não ia mesmo adiantar.

- Você é quem sabe. Só espero que tenha trazido o remédio – brincou.

- Sim, eu... Ei, aquele não é seu ex?

Tenten virou-se para olhar. Era Keiichi. Não era bem a pessoa em que ela pensou, mas, afinal, ela não tinha mesmo namorado com o "outro". De toda forma, acenou para ele, que veio logo conversar com as duas:

- Não acredito que estou vendo isso! Caramba, que tipo de milagre você fez, Sayuri? Ela está de vestido! E está na festa!

- Não é incrível?! – A jovem respondeu. – Não foi fácil, mas de alguma forma, eu o fiz! – Disse batendo palmas alegremente.

- Como vocês dois são idiotas...

- Ah, o que é isso, Tenten... Nós saímos por meses...

- Menos de três.

- Ou isso... E eu nunca te vi assim! Eu tenho mesmo é que me surpreender.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Mas eu admito que estou surpresa em vê-lo aqui também – Sayuri é que havia comentado.

- Por quê diz isso? – Tenten perguntou intrigada.

- Bem, é que você só entrou aqui na escola no colegial, mas nós dois estudamos aqui desde sempre e eu, que costumo vir às reuniões e festas escolares, poucas vezes o vi presente – a amiga respondeu.

- Você é assustadoramente observadora. Está completamente certa, eu não costumo vir, mas meus pais e minha irmã insistiram que a última vez é especial e coisas do tipo. Então, acabei vindo com eles.

- Seja bem-vindo à sua primeira última festa! – Ela respondeu animada.

Enquanto isso, Tenten acrescentou "juntar os dois" em sua lista mental de afazeres, rindo um pouco com o pensamento.

- Olha, refrigerante! Trarei três copos, esperem um pouco! – Sayuri disparou.

- Sayuri, você também não pode tomar refrigerante, sua desmiolada! – Tenten gritou de volta, mas já era tarde. – Quero ver quem vai levá-la ao hospital mais tarde, se passar mal.

- Eu estou de carro hoje – Keiichi meio que se ofereceu entre risos.

- Cuidado, hein, ela é exigente, mesmo quando está quase desmaiando.

- Eu confio na minha direção – e fez um "joinha", mas logo ficou mais sério. – Então, como tem passado?

- Ah, você sabe bem como tenho passado.

- Semestre difícil, né? Mas, olha, eu sei que ele não foi muito correto, mas tenho certeza de que não foi ele que espalhou a história.

- Eu sei que não, mas isso realmente não importa. Isso tudo foi só a cereja do bolo...

- Mas, mesmo assim, ainda gosta dele.

- Eu vou confirmar, porque não tenho nada a esconder, mas por que diz isso?

- Essa sua cara não me engana... E tem também isso que está usando.

Ela soube bem do que ele estava falando.

- Não é nada de mais, são só brincos. Minha mãe que sugeriu.

- Eu chamo isso de sinal, mas pode chamar de "só brincos" se quiser se enganar – ele riu.

Ela soltou uma risada meio triste, mas estava bem assim.

- Achei que ia dar tudo certo, sabe? – Ele disse repentinamente.

- Como assim?

- Entre vocês. Quando você veio romper comigo, eu fiquei triste claro, mas também estava bem de alguma forma. Você foi absolutamente franca comigo. Não escondeu seus motivos e eu pude refletir e entendê-los, mesmo doendo.

- Eu sinto muito...

- Eu sei que sim, mas o que eu quero dizer é que, quando eu me obriguei a pensar sobre vocês e na possibilidade de começar a vê-los juntos não mais como amigos, bom, não posso dizer que foi agradável, mas foi natural.

- Não entendi – ela balançou a cabeça numa negativa confusa.

- Bem, não me parecia nada estranho ou espetacular que pudesse acontecer. Eu achei mesmo normal. Tinha certeza de que ia acontecer... Surpresa mesmo foi a realidade. Acho que ele não estava, ah, pronto.

- O seu nível de raciocínio não está na mesma velocidade que o meu. Eu pensei coisas bem diferentes.

- Mas eu concordo com ele.

Keiichi e Tenten voltaram-se surpresos para Sayuri, que simplesmente voltou como mágica, segurando e equilibrando como podia dois frágeis copos de plástico em uma mão.

- Peguem – ela ofereceu as bebidas. – Estavam tão distraídos com a conversa e eu não quis interromper antes. Eu também pensava como você, sabe? Achei que tudo ficaria acertado. Pensei que ele tivesse aprendido alguma coisa com a última briga feia que tiveram, mas, no fim, não havia sido o bastante.

- Talvez ele esteja mais preparado agora...

- O que vocês dois estão dizendo?! Isso não me interessa mais... Eu não vou desculpar o que ele fez.

- Garotos são imbecis, Tenten... Sem querer ofender, tá? – Sayuri deu um sorriso torto e encabulado para Keiichi.

-Tudo bem, eu acho... Nós devemos ser mesmo... – Ele coçou a cabeça.

- Eu só acho que poderia ser bom dar uma chance pelo menos para a amizade de vocês.

Keiichi só concordou com a cabeça.

- Vocês só podem ser loucos! – Tenten gostaria de ter dito aquilo, mas não foi ela quem disse.

- Nika, quer fazer o favor de dar o fora?! – Sayuri levantou da cadeira, com o rosto já vermelho de raiva. Não era preciso muito para tirá-la do sério.

- Segura a sua onda, carrapato. Eu só vim conferir o que as minhas amigas disseram. Eu mal pude acreditar quando ouvi, mas é verdade. Você veio e toda embonecada – disse olhando com desprezo para Tenten.

- Já viu o que queria, pode ir agora – Tenten respondeu, respirando fundo e tentando não perder a calma.

- Que tal fingir que é água e evaporar agora?! – Sayuri já estava descomposta.

Keiichi só observava. Uma vez havia se metido a besta e tentado se envolver numa briga da irmã com outra garota. No fim, elas ainda estavam discutindo e ele estava com os dois olhos roxos. Achou melhor não repetir a dose, a menos que fosse muito necessário.

- Eu não o vi desde que cheguei aqui e a culpa deve ser sua. – Nika continuou, sem dar o menor sinal de que sairia dali.

- A vida dele é problema dele. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!

- Eu falo da vergonha que você o fez passar... Ele nem deve mais querer aparecer em público se não for por uma boa razão.

- Você tem a festa inteira para andar, saia daqui agora! – Estava começando a perder a paciência também.

- Não que você mande em mim, mas eu realmente tenho mais o que fazer... – Disse dando as costas para ir, mas virou o rosto para trás um segundo, apenas para acrescentar algo que estava entalado. – Aliás, você ainda não conseguiu suficiente empatia de mim para me fazer arrepender-me de ter contado a todos do seu vexame.

Foi o bastante. Sayuri agarrou os ombros de Nika e virou-a para si:

- Foi você, sua bruxa arrogante?

- Calma, Sayuri. – Keiichi tentou abrandar seus nervos. – Não faça nada de que possa se arrepender...

- Eu não iria me arrepender disso, pode apostar.

Nika estava fria. Olhava para Tenten, que estava em pé, com uma expressão de incredulidade.

- Como? – A morena perguntou.

- É incrível o que se pode fazer com a informação certa. Não, não foi ele quem me contou, se é o que quer saber, mas alguém me contou onde procurá-los no dia.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Que importa o porquê, Tenten. Eu vou arrebentar essa víbora.

- Pode fazer o que quiser, não vai mudar nada – Nika desafiou.

- Sayuri, solta ela... Não vale a pena. As pessoas estão começando a estranhar... – Keiichi buscava dar razão à moça enraivecida. E, milagrosa e misteriosamente, conseguiu.

- Some da minha frente... Você é uma das piores pessoas que eu tive o desprazer de conhecer.

- Você não me conhece – disse dando as costas mais uma vez.

Aproveitou os segundos de distração de Sayuri e Keiichi e saiu dali. Estava começando a querer chorar e não faria isso na frente de ninguém. Abriu uma das portas do ginásio que dava para os corredores da escola e foi atrás de um banheiro.

Lá, limpou os olhos e passou água na nuca para se acalmar.

- Com tantas infelizes para antipatizar comigo, tinha que ser justamente uma que não consegue ficar indiferente? – Reclamou para si mesma.

Não queria voltar para a festa ainda. A discussão não tinha tido muita audiência, mas a pouca que tivera das mesas vizinhas era o bastante para ela ficar farta. Decidiu fazer uma coisa piegas e caminhou em direção à sua sala de aula.

A escola não era o lugar mais agradável para ela, mas, como na sala de aula ninguém lhe importunava, sentiu vontade de visitar seu santuário de paz pela última vez. Mas a paz foi logo embora quando ela virou a esquina do corredor de sua sala. Neji.

Simplesmente estancou ao vê-lo ali, parado, olhando para a porta. E quase perdeu as forças quando Neji olhou para ela, mas se manteve firme... Ou pelo menos teve firmeza o bastante para ir rapidamente embora, sem tropeços.

- Espera!

Droga! O que custa para um cara ficar na dele depois que já estragou tudo que tinha para ser estragado?

Rezou para que ele não a alcançasse, mas descobriu que precisava de uma reza muito mais forte.

- Eu pedi para esperar! – Ele disse, segurando firme seu braço.

- E eu pedi para nunca mais olhar na minha cara! – Virou rápido para ele. Com aquela expressão raivosa que ele conhecia tão bem.

- A gente precisa conversar, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você sabe disso.

- Não quero conversar mais. Eu já tive o bastante de você por uma vida. Me encontre na próxima, tá? – Ela disse com mágoa.

- Eu não vou te soltar... E eu espero que você me ouça sem ficar fugindo!

- Oh, claro que o senhor especialista em fugas não vai me deixar escapar, ele conhece todos os truques para isso!

- É sério!

- Também era sério antes!

Ele a puxou bruscamente para mais perto. Perto demais, aliás.

- Por favor... – Ele foi suave dessa vez.

Respirou fundo. Gentil demais para ignorar. Como odiava as manias polidas de Neji.

- Não parece vestido para uma noite de gala... Camisa de manga curta e calça social. Acho pouco para você, se quer saber. – Comentou.

Certo, ele tinha sua atenção.

- Não vim para a festa. Vim ver você. Estou aqui há horas.

- Parado em frente àquela porta, as chances de me achar eram bem pequenas.

- Eu não achei que viria para a festa, mas achei que iria para a sala de aula.

- Palpite meio arriscado o seu.

- Deu certo, não deu? Pode chamar de intuição.

- Ah, intuição? Nunca ouvi falar em intuição masculina. Quem sabe seja seu lado feminino aflorando. Talvez você finalmente consiga me entender! – Disse ácida.

- Por favor, não começa com o sarcasmo... Eu adoro isso, mas não agora, tá?

- Desembucha logo!

- Não fui eu quem espalhou aquilo...

- Nossa, você faz essa cena toda para vir me dizer isso?! Que grande desperdício... Achei que fosse ser algo que eu ainda não soubesse... Sei lá, algo importante de verdade!

- Eu tenho que começar de algum lugar... – Tentou ignorar as indelicadezas dela. Até porque sua moral não estava lá das melhores no quesito. – Como soube?

- Ah, por favor, Neji! Eu acho que te conheço melhor do que isso... Não era exatamente o tipo de coisa que você faria. E Nika confessou hoje para mim que foi ela. Posso ir agora?!

- Nem pensar! Ainda temos que conversar...

- Eu realmente não quero reviver os mortos aqui... Não pode respeitar isso?

- Está usando os brincos... – Ele reparou. – E está bonita. – Simples assim. – Quero dizer... Você é bonita. E, mesmo tendo sido poucas vezes, eu sempre gostei de ver seu cabelo trançado.

Estava atônita. Do que raios aquele idiota estava falando? Não, não, melhor: por que raios aquele idiota estava falando aquelas coisas?!

- Ah, não, Neji... Não comece a me bajular, isso é péssimo...

- Eu preciso que... – Interrompeu-se.

Ouviram vozes vindas de algum corredor próximo e tiveram a infelicidade de reconhecer algumas.

0

~0~

0

- Quanto tempo nos resta? – Ele perguntou, interrompendo abruptamente sua narrativa.

- Aproximadamente meia hora.

- Muito cedo para eu ir embora... – Ele murmurou.

- Sabe que pode ir à hora que quiser. É meu paciente, não meu prisioneiro. Se não quiser falar, não fale.

Neji sentiu que aquilo era quase um blefe, ou talvez uma provocação.

- Eu não sei se posso falar do que aconteceu depois. Eu sinto como se tivesse sido ontem. Nunca consegui esquecer...

- A menos que você sofra algum tipo de amnésia, o passado não é mesmo para ser esquecido, jovem patrão.

- Vai dizer que eu tenho que lidar com isso, não vai?

- Parece que não preciso.

- Eu sou um covarde.

- Todos nós somos.

- A senhorita se arrepende de algo, doutora Mitarashi?

- Hoje eu evito esse tipo de frustração, mas já me arrependi de muitas coisas.

Ele inspirou profundamente e soltou o ar por longos segundos.

- Pronto? – Ela questionou-o.

- Lembra-se de que falei a respeito de uns caras que costumavam implicar com ela?

- Perfeitamente.

- Pois o que estava vindo na nossa direção naquele dia era justamente um grupo de quatro daqueles e mais seis do tipo "maria-vai-com-as-outras". Os professores estavam preocupados com o que acontecia no ginásio aquele dia, mas ninguém lembrou de ficar de olho nas salas de aula e banheiros.

- Qual é o ponto?

- Sem vigilância, ninguém viu a quantidade de bebidas e, se é que a senhorita me entende, de certos artigos ilícitos que aquele bando de imbecis fez uso àquela noite.

- Entorpecentes?

- Adolescentes podem ser terrivelmente burros quando querem.

- E o que decorreu deste encontro?

- Chapados e drogados como estavam, tudo que precisavam era de uma vítima, e lá estávamos nós. Uma mistura perfeita de presas interessantes com um toque sutil de vingança covarde.

- O que você e sua amiga fizeram?

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Olá, pessoa! Tudo lindo contigo?

Eu espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, sabe, porque ele é um dos meus favoritos (exceto o finalzinho dele, quando a Tenten sai do banheiro). Ele não é assim espetacular, mas eu acho bem legal, principalmente a parte da festa, até o mini-barraco que rola, mas, enfim...

Bem, estamos na reta final, eu acho que mais três ou quatro capítulos e acaba. Nossa, eu estou enrolando há 18 semanas, são quase quatro meses postando. É a primeira vez que eu posto algo tão longo, eu nem acredito. De qualquer forma, quem tem aguentado até aqui aguenta só mais um pouquinho que estamos quase lá.

Muito obrigada a quem tem acompanhado, às reviews. Desculpem se passar qualquer erro, eu tento evitar, mas às vezes escapa =/.

Ok, eu acho que é isso, a gente se vê semana que vem, pessoa n.n!


	19. Capítulo XIX

Aviso aos navegantes: este capítulo pode, repito, pode ter cenas consideradas fortes por alguns. Suavizei tudo que tinha para suavizar e acredito que não há nenhuma palavra ou descrição detalhada que possa chocar alguém. Caso mesmo assim ache que a menor cena de violência possa te ofender, recomendo que pule este capítulo, mas, acredite, o Jornal Nacional tem conteúdo mais violento.

* * *

0

000

0

* * *

Ponteiros desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 19

* * *

Bom, o que mais poderiam fazer? Dez contra dois? Não importa o quanto você é bom em artes marciais, e eles eram, a coisa mais sensata costuma ser evitar esse tipo de confronto. É, claro que saíram correndo.

- Droga, droga, lado errado! Estamos indo mais pra longe do ginásio! - Neji notou.

- Ótimo! – A jovem respondeu com sarcasmo. – A gente não pode correr pra sempre, Neji!

- Alguma ideia melhor?

- Sim! – Ela disse, derrapando numa frenagem de última hora.

- O que?! – Teve que parar também. Não podia deixar aquela maluca para trás.

- Pega! – Arrancou o extintor de incêndio da parede e jogou para ele.

Ok, não era o melhor plano do mundo, mas não dava para reclamar, era o que tinham à mão.

Destravou rápido o extintor e colocou em uso o objeto. Tudo que viu foi um mar de espuma se formando. A espuma em si não ia fazer tanto mal para seus queridos perseguidores, mas o fato de deixá-los sem muita visão e proporcionar belos escorregões já ajudava bastante.

Tenten não estava tendo muito dó. Os dois que tiveram o azar de escorregar para perto dela logo sentiram suas cabeças espancadas contra o chão. Bem, era como ela costumava dizer: a primeira é de graça, pouco provável que mate alguém, mas uma bem dada e você pode se surpreender com o tempo que pode manter esse alguém desacordado.

Já que era assim, ele também não fez por menos, afinal, situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas. Não que tenha contado, mas provavelmente desacordou outros três batendo-lhes com o extintor vazio.

Enquanto ela dava um jeito em outro dos rapazes, outro jovem comprou a briga. Não havia dúvidas de que no mano a mano ela se daria melhor do que um bêbado idiota, mas às vezes há fatores de desvantagem que não podem ser ignorados.

Foi mais do que um simples "ai" que Neji ouviu dela. Quando se virou para olhar o que estava acontecendo, viu fios de sangue escorrendo por um corte recém-aberto na perna esquerda da moça. Seu adversário parecia se divertir, brincando de rolar uma navalha entre os dedos.

- Então, como está se sentindo agora, meu amor? – O rapaz provocou.

Ela lançou um olhar irado antes de passar-lhe uma rasteira. Claro que acabou custando caro, uma vez que só fez a dor na perna aumentar.

- Péssima... – Ela respondeu, sentando no chão, enquanto tentava estancar o ferimento.

Neji ainda quebrou os dentes de mais um cara antes de tentar se aproximar da amiga para ajudar, mas acabou paralisado quando o jovem que sofreu a rasteira puxou o cabelo de Tenten, colocando-a deitada a seu lado e, pior, com a droga da navalha no pescoço da garota.

- Nem se atreva a chegar perto... ou esse lindo pescocinho vai ganhar um belo colar de sangue.

- Não faria isso... – Neji respondeu, mas, mesmo assim, não ousou mover um músculo.

- Talvez não, mas eu posso apostar que você não arriscaria. – Ele ergueu-se do chão e arrastou Tenten para cima também.

Os outros dois garotos restantes além daquele não sabiam o que fazer. A situação tinha subido de nível, aquilo era muito sério.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, cabeludo, você cai fora e eu não separo a cabeça dela do resto do corpo.

- Como se eu fosse acreditar... – Olhou para Tenten. Ela não parecia nada bem, como era de se esperar, aliás. Ele não tinha certeza de que estava com uma cara muito melhor.

- Bom, e que escolha você tem, não é? Para ser franco, eu não tenho muito interesse em matar a mocinha aqui... Eu estou interessado mesmo em outra coisa – disse, descendo a navalho do pescoço para o ventre da moça.

Se antes ela parecia mal, agora estava lívida. Uma palidez assustadora tomou a face da garota e seu corpo começou a tremer de pavor.

Neji olhou-a diretamente nos olhos, com uma expressão interrogativa. Ela respondeu-lhe com um leve aceno negativo e um soluço assustado.

- Eu não posso apostar com o seu pescoço, Tenten... Não dá.

Deu-lhes rapidamente as costas e disparou para longe.

0

~0~

0

- Eu fui um covarde estúpido! Como eu pude deixá-la lá? Com aquele tipo de ameaça?! Eu devia ter feito algo!

- O que poderia ter feito, jovem Hyuuga? Não acho que teria sido prudente reagir...

- Eu ainda consigo ver o medo no rosto dela... Quando não fui eu que a assustei, fiz questão de manter minha culpa deixando-a na mão...

- Eu vou repetir minha pergunta: o que poderia ter feito, jovem Hyuuga?

- Ficado! Eu poderia ter ficado, mas fugi!

- Ficar mudaria o quê? Talvez só deixasse o rapaz mais nervoso para cumprir o que dissera. Não pode carregar essa culpa para sempre. Não havia nada a ser feito.

- Não consigo esquecer... Nunca consegui. Eu constantemente sonho com esse dia... Com tudo que vi... E tudo que não vi...

A psicóloga respirou fundo e começou a fazer suas anotações num caderno. Não insistiria no assunto, ainda. Achou melhor dar seguimento ao que ficara suspenso:

- Muito bem então... E o que você fez depois de sair correndo?

0

~0~

0

- Sai do meu pé, Sayuri! Que droga, já disse mil vezes que não vi a esquisitona!

- Nika, eu tenho certeza que ela sumiu por sua causa! – Sayuri estava mais uma vez arrumando briga com Nika. Desde que a loira aparecera na mesa delas, Tenten havia sumido e não dera mais as caras.

- Mesmo que eu tenha uma parcela de culpa no sumiço dela, não quer dizer que fui eu quem sumiu com ela! – Mas que diabos? Ela não ia dar sossego nunca?

- Ah, se você a viu e não quer nos contar, Nika, eu juro que vou não vou me controlar... – Keiichi ajuntou. Não queria se meter em briga com mulher, mas também estava preocupado com Tenten.

- Será que vocês ainda não entenderam que eu não vi a droga da amiga de vocês desde que saí da sua mesa?! Ah, olha o Neji ali, saindo feito um maratonista! – Nika reparou em Neji entrando por uma das portas do ginásio, atravessando feito um raio o salão. – Aposto que ali sim tem dedo da sua amiga! Ah, mas eu mesma vou me acertar com ela! Essa encheção de saco não vai sair barata!

- Nika, nem se atreva! Se a Tenten está para lá não é da sua conta!

Keiichi observou Nika e Sayuri partirem rapidamente para a direção de que Neji havia vindo, mas decidiu ir pela oposta, atrás do próprio Neji. Aquela pressa toda devia ter um motivo.

- Não tem como a gente saber de que corredores ele veio, sua cabeça oca... – Sayuri comentou.

- Olha, eu sei que eu vou achar a sua amiguinha, porque eu farejo meus desafetos, mas você não precisa me acompanhar. Aliás, eu prefiro que você desapareça! – Nika andava pelos corredores sem pensar muito. Talvez tivesse uma audição muito boa ou só um estranho sexto sentido, mas, fosse como fosse, sabia onde estava indo.

Não foi surpresa para ela quando encontrou o que estava procurando, Tenten. A única surpresa foi se deparar com a situação em que a moça se encontrava.

Foi tudo muito estranho. Havia sete rapazes desacordados no chão. Espuma de incêndio por toda a parte. Havia manchas de sangue no chão e três rapazes segurando a garota, que tinha grossas lágrimas escorrendo pela face, contra a parede. Um deles estava segurando seus braços... Outro tampando sua boca... E o último não só estava apontando uma faca ou coisa do tipo para o pescoço dela... Como também estava passando aquela mão asquerosa por um lugar em que com certeza não era bem-vindo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?! – Nika gritou assustada. Não conseguiu se mover.

Sayuri, por outro lado, fez o oposto e correu para tentar se aproximar da amiga. Com isso, somente o rapaz da faca ficou onde estava. Sayuri desviou do primeiro, obviamente bem bêbado, mas não do segundo, que se jogou em cima dela, caindo ambos no chão, ela com as costas contra o piso.

- Não faça isso! – Sayuri gritou desesperada, esticando o braço direito como se tentasse alcançar Tenten. – Solta ela! Solta!

Nika não soube como, mas criou forças para nocautear o jovem de quem Sayuri havia desviado e, logo depois, foi tentar tirar aquele do qual ela não havia conseguido desviar de cima dela.

Foi tudo muito rápido.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

É, eu sei: geralmente eu posto mais cedo. Ai, ai, é que não deu **mesmo**. Fim de semestre na faculdade é um caos e, por essas e outras, não sobrou um segundo durante a tarde. Enfim, aqui está o capítulo da semana.

A ideia original desse capítulo era ele ser um massacre no coração de alguém, mas, como quase virou um massacre no meu coração, eu transformei esse pobre infeliz em apenas sugestões da tragédia que ele realmente é. Com isso, espero que nem você nem eu fiquemos numa _vibe_ muito triste pela situação. Gosto de pensar que consegui o meu intento, mas, se alguém acha que fiquei devendo, sinto muito, fiz o que pude.  
Prometo que as coisas melhoram. Não muito, porque o que passou, passou, mas o futuro pode não ser tão horrível.

Bem, estamos na reta final agora, últimos minutos do segundo tempo. Espero que não esteja se sentindo enrolado(a) por mim. Procurei não me estender muito, mas nunca se sabe, o que está bom para mim pode ser uma tortura para alguém. Só posso esperar que não seja seu caso...

Sem muito mais a declarar, vou ficando por aqui.

Até semana que vem. Beijocas.


	20. Capítulo XX

Ponteiros Desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 20

* * *

- Diretora, diretora! – Neji praticamente atropelou a mesa dos professores, onde estava sentada a diretora, uma loira peituda viciada em álcool.

- Quer ter calma, garoto! Ninguém vai tirar o pai da forcaaaaaaa...

Mas parecia que ele ia, porque ele não deu o menor ouvido para a bronca que estava prestes a levar, simplesmente saiu puxando a mulher pelas mãos.

- Não temos tempo para isso, diretora Tsunade!

Ele ficava falando sem parar numa coisa horrível que estava acontecendo. Falou algo sobre extintor de incêndio, espuma, pessoas caindo e estranhezas assim.

Ela francamente pensou que tivesse exagerado nas doses de novo, mas quando ele falou sobre uma navalha no pescoço de uma garota, Tsunade deixou de se importar se estava sóbria ou não.

Embora tivesse ouvido protestos apaixonados do rapaz, no meio do caminho parou em sua sala para pegar algo. De forma alguma alguém degolaria uma mocinha em sua escola.

~0~

Nika estava empurrando o rapaz com toda força, mas ele simplesmente não saia de cima de Sayuri. E, para sua infelicidade, enquanto ela se ocupava de tentar ajudar uma, a outra jovem ainda estava passando por poucas e boas nas mãos do idiota da faquinha. Não importava que não fosse com a cara de Tenten ou que Sayuri tivesse lhe atormentado a noite toda, não queria que aquilo acontecesse. Nunca pensou naquilo... Não podia acontecer...

Já estava chorando e implorando por qualquer ajuda que fosse quando ouviu um som muito alto e rápido.

Olhou na direção do som e lá estava a diretora com uma pistola na mão. Olhou para o outro lado e o rapaz que estava tentando se aproveitar de Tenten agora estava gritando e apertando o braço, no qual havia uma quantidade razoável de sangue. A faca estava no chão e a jovem estava livre daquele abusado.

Foi tudo realmente muito rápido.

~0~

- Pronto, querida... Acho que logo isso vai cicatrizar. – A enfermeira se encarregou de limpar e costurar o corte na perna de Tenten. – Não force muito, não queremos que os pontos soltem.

- Obrigada, senhorita Shizune. Desculpe por atrapalhar sua festa.

Estavam na enfermaria da escola e Shizune ainda estava com seu vestido de gala.

- Isso não importa. Fico feliz que esteja bem.

Embora estivesse liberada, Tenten ficou ali na enfermaria, esperando Shizune guardar as coisas que tinha usado em seus devidos lugares. Não queria sair sozinha por aí, de preferência, nunca mais. Logo a diretora apareceu ali.

- Shizune, quero conferir seu trabalho – a loira disse, entrando sem pedir licença.

- Sim, senhora! – A outra respondeu, endireitando as costas rapidamente.

Tenten lembrou que alguém havia lhe contado sobre a diretora ter abandonado uma carreira promissora na medicina antes de entrar para a área da educação.

- É uma bela sutura...

- Obrigada, senhora.

Se fosse em outra situação, Tenten com certeza teria rido, mas não estava com humor para tal naquela noite. Um dia voltaria a ter humor?

- E você, Srta. Feng, precisa manter essa área higienizada. E eu recomendo que coma alimentos ricos em vitamina C. Se eu fosse você, passaria a incluir acerola na minha dieta até isso cicatrizar por completo.

- Sim, senhora – concordou com a cabeça.

- Tem alguém que quer te ver agora, Tenten. – Shizune estranhou que a diretora tivesse chamado a aluna pelo nome, mas nada disse. – Posso deixar que entre?

- Sim.

Tenten esperava ver Sayuri, mas se surpreendeu muito com a pessoa que viu entrar:

- Nika?

A jovem loira estava com o rosto ensopado de lágrimas e seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados.

Sem que Tenten tivesse tempo para reagir, Nika simplesmente saltou em seu pescoço e se agarrou a ela com força:

- Me desculpe! Por favor, me desculpe! Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse, eu juro! – Disse entre soluços.

- Eu não consegui convencê-la de que você a perdoaria... – Sayuri apareceu à porta.

Tenten sorriu de leve para a amiga e correspondeu o abraço de Nika:

- Está tudo bem...

Talvez, afinal, pudesse ter algum humor ainda.

~0~

A diretora acabou insistindo que ela mesma levaria as meninas para casa, para explicar toda a situação aos pais das garotas.

Os pais de Nika ficaram horrorizados com a situação, mas muito aliviados em saber que nada aconteceu com as meninas, principalmente com a própria filha.

A mãe de Sayuri estava sozinha, pois o pai, segurança, estava de serviço àquela noite. A mulher não só se apavorou com a situação, como enfiou a cabeça pelo vidro da janela do carro de Tsunade, perguntando a Tenten se ela estava bem de verdade.

Quanto à mãe de Tenten, Tsunade pediu para entrarem para conversar. Quando ela contou à mulher o que quase havia acontecido a sua filha, por pouco esta não desabou.

- Eu sei que não é o melhor momento para ficar fazendo recomendações, mas acredito que seria bom que Tenten fosse visitar um psicólogo na capital. É um caso muito delicado e não quero que ela leve sequelas disso por muito tempo, por isso pensei em indicar uma amiga pessoal minha, na qual confio muito.

- Sim, sim, eu farei o possível, mas não sei se poderei pagar.

- A culpa é minha, eu deveria ter cuidado melhor da segurança, e eu insisto em que eu mesma arque com as despesas.

Estavam as três sentadas à mesa da cozinha. Tenten apenas mexia com o chá, observando a conversa entre a mãe e a diretora.

- Não, eu não posso aceitar!

- E eu não posso permitir que recuse! Como eu vou dormir à noite, lembrando que eu permiti que isso acontecesse? Se não fosse aquele Hyuuga maluco, eu nunca teria sabido e ela teria realmente sido violentada!

Neste ponto, Tenten se manifestou:

- Hyuuga? Neji Hyuuga? Ele é quem foi te buscar? Foi assim que soube?

- Sim, querida... Eu sinto muito ter dependido dele para me avisar. Eu deveria estar a par de tudo. Nada disso deveria ter acontecido.

- E onde ele estava quando a senhora chegou? Eu não o vi!

- Eu passei na minha sala para pegar a pistola, mesmo que ele estivesse me aborrecendo sobre não poder perder tempo, mas aquilo era importante. E, bem, já que estávamos ali, pedi para que ele telefonasse à polícia e explicasse toda a situação em meu nome. Depois disso não o vi mais.

A Sra. Feng e Tsunade ficaram conversando por mais tempo, mas Tenten não. Não precisava mais, ela havia ouvido o bastante. No fim, poderia ter sido bem pior.

~0~

- Ei, Neji! Neji! Tem certeza de que não quer ir falar com ela?! – Keiichi perguntou a Neji enquanto o seguia, sem se lembrar que estava de carro.

- Não consigo...

- Por que não?

- Porque sou um covarde!

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Olá, você? Boas novas?

Bem, a primeira coisa que eu gostaria de dizer é que eu sinto por não ter postado semana passada, mas eu francamente não estava com cabeça. Hoje eu estou bem mais tranquila, então pude sentar calmamente e desperdiçar um pouco de tempo com a postagem. Espero que ninguém tenha se chateado e que o capítulo dessa semana possa compensar a falta.

Enfim, embora eu não tenha muito o que declarar sobre esse capítulo, tem algo que eu realmente gostaria de dizer sobre ele: e aí, o que acharam da Nika? Eu sei que ela foi bem cretina no começo, mas no fundo ela é uma pessoa bacana, talvez um pouco empática e do tipo que precisa ser convencida a gostar de alguém, mas ainda assim uma boa pessoa.

O Neji perdeu mais uma oportunidade, não? Pena, quem sabe na próxima, amigo.

Semana que vem eu finalmente vou poder aproveitar das minhas férias, então, nada de desculpas para não postar (eu espero, néam) n.n!

Até mais!


	21. Capítulo XXI

Ponteiros Desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 21

* * *

- E então? O que houve depois?

- Eu não consegui criar coragem para ir falar com ela naquela semana.

- Mas conseguiu depois?

- Bem, eu consegui me convencer a ir até a casa dela na semana seguinte, mas já era tarde. Nem a mãe dela estava lá... Havia dois caras. Me parece que um deles era o namorado novo da Sra. Feng, um maluco chamado Gai, muito enérgico se quer saber. E o outro era o filho dele. Ele disse que tinha sido adotado, mas eu digo que nunca vi pai e filho em melhor sintonia... E não sei se isso é bom, porque o tal de Lee era tão maluco quanto o pai.

- Sua memória me espanta...

- Eu nunca conseguiria esquecer aqueles dois, mesmo que quisesse muito.

- Bem, e ela não estava lá?

- Não, não estava. Eles estavam lá somente para fazer a mudança. Tenten estava na capital, passando por um tratamento psicológico. Lee me deu o telefone deles e me disse para ligar se quisesse conversar com ela, mas eu nunca liguei.

- Por que não?

- Ela estava no meio de um tratamento e, pelo que eu entendi, era intensivo. A diretora do colégio estava arcando com os custos e insistiu que Tenten deveria ter acesso ao melhor tratamento, para não sofrer mais nem um dia com, bem, aquele assunto. Então, eu decidi esperar uns meses, dar um tempo para ela se recuperar.

- Ligou depois?

- Não...

- Por quê?

- Porque eu sou um grande idiota!

-O que mudou para você ter deixado para lá?

- Na verdade, foi mesmo uma mudança: de endereço! Não é que eu não tenha ligado, mas mais uma vez o grande Neji Hyuuga fez seus cálculos brilhantes e se atrasou como sempre!

- Eles haviam se mudado?

- Sim. Uma moça me atendeu, seu nome era Kushina.

- Não deixo de me espantar com a sua memória...

- Bem, eu perguntei para ela sobre a Tenten ou sobre o Gai e Lee, mas ela me disse que ela e a família moravam ali há poucos mais de dois meses. Eu acho que estava desesperado, porque eu fui falando e falando coisas e, em algum momento, ela me pediu para ter calma. Ela foi bastante gentil... Contou que a casa era alugada, mas que o nome do proprietário não era Gai. Ela me deu o nome e telefone dele e me disse para tentar entrar em contato, pois talvez ele soubesse das pessoas que eu estava procurando.

- E ele não sabia, não é?

- Tudo que ele sabia não servia para eu achá-los. Parece que a casa era pequena, acomodava bem três pessoas, mas, com conforto, não mais do que isso. Eles se mudaram porque agora eram quatro pessoas e também porque, como disse o proprietário, as duas crianças da família estavam em idade de ir para a faculdade e, assim, eles foram para uma cidade mais perto do lugar onde eles estudariam.

- Não conseguiu achá-los depois disso?

- Não e tudo porque eu sou um grande idiota que fica adiando as coisas!

- Jovem Hyuuga, tem que parar de se menosprezar e tem que parar de se culpar. Precisa perdoar a si mesmo por tudo isso que te faz mal.

- Eu não quero o meu perdão! Eu quero o dela! – Ele gritou frustrado.

Ele a ouviu inspirar e expirar várias vezes antes de voltar a falar com ele:

- É só isso que o senhor precisa?

- O que?

- Para seguir em frente e voltar a ser quem era, a única coisa de que necessita é o perdão da sua amiga?

- Isso foi tudo que eu esperei desde o dia no lago. É o que eu espero até hoje.

- O senhor é pacienciosíssimo...

- Como se eu tivesse outra opção agora... Talvez eu tivesse no dia, talvez nos dias seguintes, mas não depois de todos esses anos. O que mais eu poderia fazer?!

- Esquecer?

- Nunca! – Ele foi firme.

- O que faria se pudesse vê-la novamente?

- Ora essa... Exatamente o que eu estou dizendo, claro: pediria perdão.

- Não acha que deveria se perdoar primeiro e depois buscar o perdão dela?

- Como eu posso me perdoar?! Eu nem sei se ela está bem! A senhora, digo, senhorita se perdoaria se soubesse que a vida inteira de uma pessoa foi um fracasso porque você tomou uma série de decisões erradas?

- E você acha que ela era esse tipo de pessoa?

- Não, mas... É que... Bem... Eu fiz uma pergunta primeiro!

Ela suspirou e ele ouviu o som da cadeira dela se arrastando. Ouviu o som dos passos dela se encaminhando até ele.

Neji suspendeu a respiração quando ela sentou-se à sua frente no divã:

- Está bem, você venceu então. Pode pedir perdão agora, Neji.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Olá, você!

Sinta-se bem-vindo ao penúltimo e curto capítulo de _Ponteiros Desajustados_. E a você que apostou que a Tenten era na verdade a psicóloga do Neji, apesar de eu ter mudado o sobrenome dela e outras mudanças, parabéns pelo palpite! Embora isso me faça repensar tremendamente a ideia, porque ser previsível é absolutamente detestável, mas eu acho que posso viver com isso.

Espero que a fanfic tenha sido minimamente proveitosa até aqui e que, após essa surpresa não surpreendente, você ainda esteja aí para o próximo e final capítulo.

Ah, comentários bobos e irrelevantes à parte, essa é a maior fanfic que escrevi/postei até agora e, apesar de que ela poderia ser melhor, estou muito orgulhosa de mim por estar terminando isso e muito feliz com a companhia de algumas pessoas. Obrigadíssima :3!

Enfim, a gente se vê na semana que vem, pessoa n.n.  
_Besitos_!


	22. Capítulo XXII

Ponteiros Desajustados

* * *

Capítulo 22 – Final

* * *

- Espera, explica isso de novo... Hinata e Hanabi sabiam de tudo?

- Não, sabiam de quase tudo – disse, servindo-se do suco de laranja que havia em sua taça, porque, afinal, ela continuava não bebendo álcool.

Neji ainda não acreditava que ela tinha dito aquilo. "Nós podemos conversar sobre perdão num jantar maravilhoso por sua conta". Ela podia estar brincando quando disse aquilo, mas ele levou muito a sério.

- Do que exatamente elas sabiam?

- Ai, caramba, eu vou repetir, mas é a última vez. Cheguei até a empresa da sua família por recomendação da mulher que me inspirou a entrar para a psicologia, minha própria psicóloga, na época daqueles acontecimentos. Ela acreditou que, com as minhas especializações no atendimento empresarial, eu seria ideal para o cargo.

- Certo. Entendendo até aqui.

- Quando entrei na empresa, não imaginei que a sua família fosse a dona. Isso mudou no dia em que Hinata apareceu para uma consulta comigo. Eu fiquei surpresa e comentei com ela o quanto era engraçado olhar para os olhos dela e de como eles me lembravam os olhos de alguém.

- Ela ficou igualmente surpresa com o comentário, porque nunca nenhum Hyuuga ouviu falar de alguém com olhos como os nossos que não fosse também da família, mesmo que um parente distante.

- Exato, pelo menos isso você entendeu.

- E então?

- E então, quando eu lhe disse o nome da pessoa a que me referia, ela quase caiu para trás. Depois da primeira consulta dela, sobre os estresses e problemas dela, eu falei sobre mim e sobre você. Fique tranqüilo, não contei nada de comprometedor... Eu acho. Com o tempo acabamos ficando amigas, sabe? Hinata é muito fofa.

- E onde Hanabi entra nessa história toda?

- Hinata contou a ela sobre mim e sobre a minha relação com a sua mudança. Hanabi, é claro, temperamental que é, quis me conhecer e tirar a limpo tudo aquilo. Estranhamente, ela decidiu fazer isso passando a também se consultar comigo, até se convencer do que queria, fosse o que fosse.

- E então vocês montaram todo esse plano? – Ele não se deu conta, mas estava deixando seu prato esfriar sem comer nada dele.

- Na verdade, como eu já disse, Hanabi montou todo esse plano. Sabe como ela pode ser convincente quando quer...

- Tem razão.

- Você acha que eu teria pensado nessa loucura toda?! Você não pode imaginar o trabalho que me deu evitar que você visse meu rosto durante esse tempo todo! – Ela colocou um pouco do risoto na boca.

- Isso tudo é surreal...

- Nem me fale, mas sua prima é completamente maníaca. Não vai comer?

- Ah, sim, sim... Ainda não acredito que desistiu de engenharia mecânica. Era seu sonho.

- Os sonhos mudam, Neji. E eu encontrei algo em que eu me achei mais necessária. Minha psicóloga me ajudou muito, você não pode imaginar o quanto eu fiquei perdida e assustada depois de tudo. Sem ela, eu jamais teria deixado de ter pesadelos com tudo aquilo e conseguido retomar minha vida.

- Entendo.

- Eu quis seguir os passos dela e ajudar as pessoas também.

- Muito nobre.

- Pura inveja minha! – Ela brincou.

- E o que mais fez?

- Que pergunta mais vaga. Não pode ser mais específico?

- Não sei... Ainda vê a Sayuri?

- Mais ou menos uma vez por mês me encontro com ela e com uma outra amiga do colégio...

- Outra amiga? Que outra amiga?

- Ah, você vai se lembrar dela com certeza... Uma loira chamada Nika.

Ele engasgou e ela fez uma careta divertida sobre aquilo.

- Nika? Aquela Nika?

- Conhece outra?

- Não, mas... Puxa, como?

- Foi depois daquele pequeno incidente que você sabe bem qual é... Acho que aquilo fez a empatia dela por mim subir uns pontos.

- Assustador... E como Sayuri lidou com isso?

- Bem, digamos que, com isso, a empatia da Sayuri pela Nika aumentou uns pontos também. Hoje, elas se dão muito bem e se juntam para reclamar dos passeios para os quais as arrasto! – Gracejou.

- Eu posso imaginar o porquê...

- Muito engraçado. Quem vê pensa que você era um sofredor – rololu os olhos.

- E a sua nova família?

- Eles são ótimos – disse com um semblante calmo e feliz. – Eu nunca imaginei que alguém pudesse ser tão bom para a minha mãe quanto o Gai é. Ele é tão bobo, empolgado e... Apaixonado. E o Lee é realmente o irmão que eu não tive antes. Tudo bem que ele é um pouco atrapalhado às vezes, mas é tão entusiasmado e determinado quanto o Gai. Claro que tem horas em que parece que eles estão testando a minha paciência, mas, na maior parte do tempo, é tudo muito bom.

- Namora ou está casada? – Ele mudou de assunto repentinamente.

Ela engasgou com a bebida.

- Oh, céus... Eu havia esquecido o quão direto você podia ser... Nossa... – Ela se recompôs e ergueu as duas mãos. – Vê? Nada de noivos ou maridos... Quanto a namoros, ah, eu vou ser franca... Tive alguns, mas eu sou um fracasso, eles fogem em menos de seis meses. Não tem um único cara nesse mundo que consiga me aguentar... Se bem que a Nika também está solteira – divagou, consolando a si mesma.

- Não pode ter saído com tantos caras assim para saber que nenhum te aguenta...

- É um argumento válido, mas vale lembrar que nem meu melhor amigo me quis por mais de dois minutos – ela riu.

- Esse foi um golpe baixo, mas, se quer minha opinião, ele só pode ser um imbecil, não devia dar-lhe atenção. – Ele juntou-se a ela na brincadeira.

- Ah, suponho que conheça alguém que possa me suportar.

- Se me conceder a honra de outro jantar, posso apresentar-lhe alguém.

- Não sei se deveria... Eu vou acabar virando uma bola antes de conhecer este rapaz corajoso.

- Aposto que ele poderia amá-la mesmo que estivesse usando uniforme de mecânico e parecesse um homem de voz fina.

Dessa vez, mesmo rindo, ela corou.

Continuaram conversando até terminar o jantar.

- Você deixou o carro na empresa? – Ele perguntou depois de pagar a conta, lembrando que havia levado a amiga até o restaurante logo depois do expediente.

- Ah, droga, eu me esqueci disso! A essa hora o estacionamento já fechou... Droga!

- Eu posso falar com o segurança para abrir para você.

-Ah, não, tudo bem... Eu volto de ônibus.

- Não, não, fora de cogitação!

- Um táxi?

- Engraçadinha.

- Não, é sério! Pode deixar, eu vou de ônibus ou táxi e amanhã eu pego o carro.

- Não.

- Pego um ônibus até a empresa, falo com o segurança e pego meu carro hoje?

- Não.

- Pego um táxi até a empresa, falo com o segurança e pego meu carro hoje?

- Não.

- Parece que eu já vi algo assim antes... – Comentou quando já estavam no estacionamento.

- Fazíamos isso sempre. Vamos, eu te levo para casa, te pego amanhã, falamos com o segurança e pegamos seu carro amanhã.

- Chances de recusar?

- Nenhuma.

- Voltar à primeira opção?

- O que? Eu te levar para falar com o segurança hoje?

- Sim.

- Perdeu sua chance, senhorita Mitarashi – disse, destravando as portas do carro.

- E se eu me recusar a passar meu endereço?

- Te dou dez minutos ou acesso o banco de dados da empresa pelo meu celular e pego seu endereço lá. Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Emendou uma coisa na outra sem tempo de interrupções.

- Meu endereço?

- Não outra coisa, ah, mas passe o endereço também. Pode digitá-lo no GPS, por favor?

- Tudo bem.

- Aqui, pode inserir os dados enquanto responde a minha pergunta, pode ser?

- Faça sua pergunta.

- Seu sobrenome, o que aconteceu com o Feng?

- Oh, sim, eu havia me esquecido disso. Ah, conhece esse endereço? Eu posso guiar.

- Sim, eu sei onde é e não, não vou deixar você guiar meu carro hoje. Responda a pergunta.

- Estava falando de guiar pelo caminho, não o carro, mas deixe o GPS fazer isso. Bem, o caso é que eu sempre detestei ter aquele sobrenome, você sabe.

- Sim, papai não foi muito correto, né? – Ele disse com notas de desprezo na voz.

- Ah, você ainda se lembra das coisas que lhe contei.

- Como se fosse ontem.

- Enfim, eu estava louca para me livrar daquele nome e, assim que juntei dinheiro, dei entrada no processo.

- E de onde veio o nome Mitarashi?

- Neji, Neji, sua memória é primorosa, mas nem tanto. Não lembra o nome da minha mãe, né?

- Aaaaaah, Sra. Feng?

Ela riu. Ele não conseguiu evitar rir junto.

- Também, mas não exatamente. O nome dela, de solteira, é Anko Mitarashi.

- Você assumiu o nome dela?

- Sim. Não é ótimo?

- Fico muito feliz por você... Sei como odiava carregar o nome do seu pai.

- Fiquei muito aliviada quando vi minha identidade nova.

E eles conversaram o caminho todo até o prédio onde ela morava.

Ela tirou o cinto de segurança e se inclinou para despedir-se dele, mas ele não deixou.

- Faz mais de uma década que eu não te vejo, e esses últimos meses de consulta não contam, e eu vou me despedir de você com um abraço mal dado por causa do carro?

Ela gargalhou e abriu a porta, reclamando de mentira:

-Tem que ser sempre do jeito dele, porque ele sempre foi cabeça-dura!

- Ei, ei, se você não quer uma despedida decente, por mim tudo bem. Eu já esperei dez anos mesmo! – Disse também saindo do carro.

Pararam de frente um para o outro e ela que tomou a iniciativa de o abraçar.

- Oh, nossa, você continua tendo o abraço mais apertado que eu conheço! – Ele disse, engasgando um pouco.

- Eu fico feliz com isso...

- Mas será que eu posso me despedir do meu próprio jeito?

- Hmm, eu vou confiar que você não vai me empurrar dessa vez...

- Você está se sentindo uma comediante hoje, né?

- Hihi, talvez um pouco...

Afastou um pouco o abraço e olhou sério para ela.

- Eu sinto muito por aquilo, juro que não farei isso dessa vez e espero que você não tente se vingar...

Deu-lhe um beijo leve na bochecha e sentiu-a esquentar. Tomara que seja bom sinal, pensou. Sem se afastar muito, foi encaminhando os lábios da bochecha para a boca dela.

- Neji, eu não tenho certeza de qual é exatamente a sua ideia, mas mesmo assim sei que ela não é boa... – Tentou não mover muito os lábios ou acabaria esbarrando nos dele.

- Eu conheço alguém que teve a mesma ideia uns anos atrás...

- E não foi uma boa ideia... – Mesmo dizendo aquilo, colocou as mãos no rosto dele, passando suavemente a ponta dos dedos por sua face.

- Foi uma ideia ótima. – A pouca distância que os separava deixou de existir.

Até que foi parecido com a primeira vez. Apesar do tempo separados, aquele beijo não tinha nada de apressado. De tirar o fôlego sim, mas não apressado com certeza. Era como uma trilha desconhecida. Você não sai desbravando feito um louco, correndo sem rumo. Não, você caminha devagar e com cuidado, observando e absorvendo todos os detalhes. Conhecendo.

Não foi realmente longo, mas foi, como diriam, bastante proveitoso. Separaram-se. Ele riu do sorriso feliz e encabulado dela, mas foi incapaz de esconder o próprio.

- Bom, acho que o senhor tem que ir, jovem patrão Hyuuga.

- Deve ter razão, Srta. Mitarashi. – Beijou a bochecha dela e foi entrando no carro, enquanto o porteiro abria o portão do prédio para ela. – Não se atreva a pegar um táxi ou ônibus! Amanhã, pontualmente às sete, eu estarei aqui na frente desse portão te esperando, certo?

- Ah, como se eu tivesse mesmo alguma opção! Mais alguma coisa, patrão?

- Só mais uma...

- Sim? – Ela bateu o portão e ficou esperando o que ele tinha para dizer do lado de dentro.

- Almoçamos juntos amanhã!

- Isso não parece um pedido!

- Por favor?

- Muito melhor. Eu vou adorar acompanhá-lo no almoço amanhã. Agora acabou?

- Ah, deixe-me pensar... Humm... Na verdade, não.

- Pois então fale.

- Já tem algum tempinho, mas eu acho que te amo.

Conseguiu arrancar dela mais um sorriso "feliz e encabulado".

- Eu também!

- Também o quê?

- Também acho que te amo... Faz tempo.

- Até amanhã...

- Até... – Acenou e ele foi.

Dessa vez, quando o carro foi embora, ela pelo menos ficou com a certeza de que se veriam de novo e com o palpite de que seria um ótimo encontro.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Olá para você! Creio que esta é a última vez que nos veremos por aqui, pessoa, e, por isso, eu espero que tenha sido uma última vez proveitosa.

Bom, uma coisa que ficou propositalmente suspensa e que eu preciso compartilhar com vocês é a inspiração dessa _fanfic_. Não sei se alguém assiste ou conhece um seriado policial chamado _Cold Case_ (no português, _Casos Arquivados_), mas o estalo para eu começar a escrever essa trama foi o nono episódio da quinta temporada dessa série, _Boy Crazy_.  
Como eu detesto a enrolação das séries por várias e várias temporadas até a coisa perder a graça, eu não recomendo a série, mesmo sendo boa, mas esse episódio eu recomendo fortemente.

Enfim, pessoa, é assim que terminamos as coisas. Eu sei que pode ter parecido que eles tiveram um pouco de pressa no fim, mas, antes de escrever, eu ficava me perguntando "e se eu estivesse esperando por mais de dez anos por uma coisa?". Pensando assim, passei a a achar que eles até que foram pacientes e comportados.

Obrigada a quem teve paciência de ler até aqui, quem deixou reviews, quem favoritou ou quem passou só para dar "oi" e "tchau" para a trama.

Com isso, deixo meu "até longe" para vocês, porque, se eu dissesse "logo", provavelmente seria mentira.

ByeBye&Bjos  
Nahimana C.


End file.
